The Arcane Evil
by vala411
Summary: History, written by the victors could have some serious consequences. Find out what will happen to our heroes as the plot thickens. (Daily updates)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all my fabulous readers. I'm back! College is making me stress a lot with essay deadlines so I haven't completely finished this story. 3/4th of it is already completed and as such I will be updating this story every Friday, which will give me time to work on my projects and to finish this. The next chapter will be up this Friday but for now I leave you with this teaser ;)**

 **Prologue**

Valonde a world rich in variety. Its great ocean, the Imlad, spreads around the single giant continent of Alaris and the small islands scattered throughout it. The north of Alaris is a frozen tundra with nary a soul living there, while the south holds lush forests and mountains as far as the eye can see. Alaris is home to many people and many kingdoms. Within this world there are some people who possess extraordinary gifts. Born with the innate talent to utilize magic, these people are often as revered as they are feared. Many kingdoms in Alaris follow the doctrine of Sielihah, the most revered white sorceress ever said to have existed. The disciples of Sielihah wield, what the populace has come to call white magic, and spread their teachings across the land. Sielihah herself had suddenly vanished centuries ago.

The magic practitioners who do not follow Sielihah's doctrine are considered dark magic wielders and are shunned by Alaris's citizens. The Dark ones, as they are called, believe that the teachings of Sielihah are not the only way that magic should be practiced.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was pitch black, and only the light of the waning moon illuminated the dirt road through the dense forest. The sounds of men shouting in the distance could be heard but that did not deter the woman fleeing on horseback.

The thunderous sounds of hooves could be heard gaining on the woman who let out a curse and urged her steed to go faster. The chase continued on and the woman ducked as arrows began whizzing past her. One of the arrows struck her horse and it went down taking her with it. The woman grunted, grabbed her satchel, and fled into the dense forest. Her long black gown snagged on twigs as she ran in desperation.

"She went that way!" One of the knights could be heard shouting as he held up a torch. As she ran she could hear the clinking of armor and the footfalls of the soldiers.

"Get her!" Was shouted by another as they now had her in their sights.

"Death to the evil Queen!" Another shouted while firing an arrow that just narrowly missed her head and imbedded itself in a tree.

The woman ran faster and harder hoping to lose her pursuers. She ran until she came to a clearing near a lake where there were no more hiding places. One of the knights grabbed a bola from his waist and threw it at the fleeing woman. It caught around her ankles and she fell down.

The woman gathered a ball of green energy in her hand and managed to turn slightly around to shoot it at the advancing knights but the knights managed to dodge it and advanced on the woman knocking her down again and binding her hands.

"There will be none of that wench." The man sneered in her face and took the satchel. He opened it to reveal a book with an ornate silver cover. "We got the Grimoire!" He yelled and his men cheered loudly. "Now all we need to do is get rid of the evil Queen herself." He said handing the satchel off to one of his men and drawing his sword.

The woman sneered at the man as she was laying on the ground and then used her bound legs to give him a hard kick in the shins where his armor was thin.

"You brutes shall not see me go down without a fight!" She shouted as the man fell down in pain. "You take my grimoire and you shall rue this day!"

The knight grunted and got up returning to the bound queen and giving her a slap which send her reeling on the ground. "Shut it wench. Your reign shall end here. Our master wishes that we bring back your head to mount on a pike for all the kingdoms to see."

"Your King is a fool." The woman grunted as the knight grabbed her by the hair and took out his sword. "This is a glorious moment." The knight yelled to his men as he readied this sword. "The reign of the Dark Queen ends, ushering in a brighter future for all the kingdoms."

The woman closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but the sudden pained cry from the man above her caught her by surprise. The hand holding her hair slackened and she was able to turn enough to see the knight falling backwards with an arrow stuck in his throat. The other knights had drawn their swords and were looking in the direction from which the arrow came.

"You know it is not nice to gang up on someone." A figure said coming out of the shadows. The man had auburn hair and a green loose fitted tunic and brown leather pants on with a sword strapped to his hip. The bow he had used to shoot the knight was placed on the ground along with the quiver as the man drew his sword and came to stand next to the bound woman.

"Do you have any idea who that demon is?!" One of the knight yelled as they took some steps forward menacingly.

"The Dark Queen who reigns over the realm of Forline." The stranger stated without a care in the world. "It is not hard to miss when you lot yelled it as you were chasing her through the forest, and I only know of one Dark Queen… Unless another appeared recently."

"And you dare defend this… this blasphemous woman!" A knight spat out.

"I can't in good conscious let you honorless swine kill her." The man said parrying a blow from one of the knights and sending him backwards.

"Are you trying to get us killed faster!" The bound woman shouted as she inched towards the fallen blade.

"How dare you call us honorless. We are the Knights of Alon, protectors of the Kingdom of Thellone!" One of the men shouted incensed.

"So the code of chivalry now allows for you to chase down defenseless women and behead them?" The man asked causing rage amongst the knights.

The men had had enough and they fell to the taunting of the stranger who moved with ease between them as they let their anger overtake them. Their slashes were less accurate now and the mystery man took advantage of that. However he did not see one of the men sneak up on him as he was parrying the blows from three others. That man however never got close as he was violently pushed away by a green ball of energy.

"That was for chasing me all night!" The woman yelled from where she had gotten free, and she stood up sending a glare at the rest of the knights, which promised a lot of pain, causing them to flinch.

The woman now stood with her head held high as both of her hands started glowing green. She shot successive magical bursts at the knights which sent most flying while the rest fled. "And that was for everything else!"

Taking a breath the woman looked to her savior who let out a whistle of appreciation at the display of magic and the scurrying knights. The man in question then turned towards the woman. "Come, my camp is nearby. I have a feeling that you need a place to rest."

The woman cautiously followed behind the man. It surprised her that he would so easily expose his back to a dark magic wielder, not many dared as they were thought of as untrustworthy.

Her savior's camp was verily close to the lake and it didn't take long to reach. A fire was already burning and she could see some fish roasting over it. "OH NO!" The man then shouted as he quickly ran and took the now slightly charred fish from the fire. "This will have to do for tonight I guess." He mumbled and handed the woman one of his fish.

"Thank you" She said sincerely and then looked at the stranger again as she took a seat upon a rock. "Why help me?" The woman asked causing the man to stop and stare at her. "You obviously know who I am, so why act like a knight in shining armor?"

"A party of knights against a defenseless woman. How could I not step in." The man stated. "And I'm hardly white knight material."

"Of course you aren't." The woman answered back. "White knights do not go around saving Dark Queens."

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am the Dark Queen Astrid Hofferson, ruler of Forline." She said and gave a slight bow. "I thank thee for rescuing me. Might I ask your name?"

"You can just call me Hiccup" He states. "I'm a wandering blacksmith."

"Just Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Just Hiccup." He stated with a nod. "I haven't used my full name in years."

"Well then Hiccup. If there is anything you desire I shall make it happen as a reward for rescuing me." Astrid stated.

Hiccup merely shook his head. "There is nothing I desire." He said and then looked pensive. "I would like to know why those knights were chasing you though."

Astrid folded her arms on her lap and let out a sigh. "Every two years rulers from all the realms gather at Castow, the city of thrones, to discuss the status of their kingdoms and sign trade agreements or renew alliances. Castow is considered neutral territory where no fighting is allowed. Once these meetings ended my guards and I departed for our long journey home. We were attacked by those knights on our journey and my guards urged me to escape to safety. The rest you already know."

Hiccup stood there pondering once more. "You took this route home?" He asked to which Astrid nodded. "The knights stole your grimoire and they were ordered to execute you. Why?"

Astrid sighed and sat on a log closer to the fire. "That grimoire contains many spells that I use. They might have the book but they do not know how to open it." She stated with a smirk. "As for why they want me dead. You already know that I'm a Dark Queen. A practitioner of dark magic that goes against the teachings of Sielihah. They all fear me and think me a heretic. They see my magic as evil and wish to destroy it." At this Astrid looks down sadly. "Even my own subjects fear me."

"I get that this world is hardly fair to those practicing dark magic, but your own subjects?" Hiccup asked perplexed.

"I did not inherit the throne of Forline. I took it by force. The magic I displayed that day was enough to send fear into the hearts of many." Astrid stated with resignation.

"You must be tired." Hiccup said. "Take my cot for the night. I shall sleep elsewhere."

"Thank you. You truly are too kind." Astrid said giving Hiccup a genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night the knights hastened their return to Haleah, the capital of Thellone. Their horses panted as they hurried into the palace with the grimoire to present to their King.

A fire burned brightly in a room where the king and two others were discussing their plans. A rapid knock on the door caught their attention.

"Enter" King Madine said in a commanding voice.

The door opened and a party of knights entered holding the book out for their king. "Your Highness, we have managed to acquire the grimoire of the evil Queen." One of the knights stated handing the book to their pleased king. "There is however another matter to discuss your Highness."

It was then that the king noticed that their captain was absent. "Where is your captain men. He should be here for this glorious moment."

"He is dead your Highness." The knight stated solemnly as the others bowed their heads slightly out of respect.

"The Queen killed him?" King Madine asked in a serious voice.

"No your Highness. A man coming to the Queen's aid did." The knight answered. "He knew who she was and did not seem to care."

This news elicited gasps from the two other occupants. "Why would anyone willingly help that demon while knowing who she is?!" King Andrex of Barione asked aghast.

"They must be crazy or at least have a death wish." King Mardu of Enoth exclaimed.

"Do not fear gentlemen." King Madine assured. "Our plans continue now that we have the grimoire." The King then tried to open the book but the cover wouldn't budge.

The king tried and tried but to no avail. The others had even helped him but they could not get the book open. "What sorcery is this!" King Andrex exclaimed. "We all saw that woman open this book in Castow."

"She must have a spell on it! Send for a cleric!" King Madine commanded as a servant scampered out. It did not take long for a cleric to come and after bowing deeply to the kings did he turn to the grimoire.

"There is dark magic emanating from that book." The cleric stated stepping closer to inspect the grimoire.

"Can you remove it cleric?" King Madine asked.

"Why would you ask that of me?!" The cleric exclaimed. "This book reeks of forbidden magic!"

"It may be the only way to rid the world of the darkness and restore our great teacher." The King stated sincerely causing the cleric to go wide-eyed.

The cleric took another hard look at the grimoire before sighing. "That may be your Highness but no cleric can remove such a complex blood ward."

"A blood ward?" King Mardu now asked.

"It is dark magic. The only person who can open this book is the one who casted the spell over it. The blood ward can however be removed if we had the blood of the caster available." The cleric explained. "It is fascinating though." The cleric then said. "I had not thought any dark practitioner to be able to weave such a complex lock. This level of magic is beyond the abilities of simple clerics such as I. A high master would have to be the one to reverse this spell."

The cleric bowed once more and exited the room. It was then that the king turned to his knights. "Send word to all the kingdoms! I want the Dark Queen captured, if not, I want her dead and her head be presented to me! Those who capture her will receive her weight in gold!"

"Yes your Highness!" The knights said while bowed and left to spread the news.

It was early that morning that Haleah was abuzz with the new gossip. Messengers had been sent out to all the neighboring kingdoms and wanted posters had been hung in the city that night. Two knights raced through the city towards the cleric's tower and banged on the door. Once they were let inside they proceeded to race up the stairs. When the two knights reached their destination they loudly banged the door open startling the room's occupant.

"Can't you guys knock normally?" The cleric inside stated looking exasperated at the duo. "You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Have you heard the news!" The slimmer of the knight said completely ignoring the question before. "There is a reward out for the capture of the Dark Queen."

"I've heard and I'd like to stay out of it." The cleric said.

"Come on Fishlegs, don't be such baby." The other knight stated.

"I'm not being a baby Snotlout." Fishlegs said. "I'm being practical. You are obviously planning on trying to capture the Queen in your mad quest for fame where at some point you will be turned into a slimy frog. Tangling with a magic wielder as powerful as the Dark Queen is asking for trouble."

Snotlout gave Fishlegs a mock look of shock. "Come on Fishlegs. Don't you want the reward?" This caused Fishlegs to frown. "You'll finally be able to buy an engagement ring for your love and a cottage where you two can live happily."

Fishlegs groaned at Snotlout's reasoning. He did have a point as Fishlegs really did want to ask the girl of his dreams to finally marry him. "Fine. I'm in." Fishlegs reluctantly stated. "I'm assuming your twin sister is coming along as well Tuffnut."

"Why of course good sir. She would clobber me with a mace if I did not take her with us." Tuffnut said dramatically. "And we may need Ruffnut. For some reason she always seems to know the right direction that we must head in."

"Which is creepy in itself that that woman hasn't been wrong yet." Snotlout mumbled.

"Don't let my sister hear you say that or she will bury you alive again." Tuffnut stated causing Snotlout to groan and Fishlegs to stifle a giggle.

The party decided to meet in front of the city gate for their departure. Snotlout and Fishlegs had already arrived and were simply waiting for the twins. They finally spotted them and Ruffnut gave a wave.

"What took you so long?" Snotlout asked.

"I had to stop my sister from killing a merchant with a loaf of bread." Tuffnut stated.

"And I had to stop my brother from killing the same merchant with a pumpkin." Ruffnut replied to which Fishlegs and Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"What did that merchant do to deserve the wrath of the Thornston twins?" Fishlegs asked quietly as the twins antics were well known in the city.

"That merchant tried to cheat my sister on our supplies and then he proceeded to insult her honor." Tuffnut said. "He got what he deserved."

"Now then. Shall we be off?" Ruffnut asked eagerly. "I have a feeling that this shall be interesting."

"Yes we can, but we need a direction first." Snotlout said and then looked at Ruffnut. "I don't know how you do it but just do it."

Ruffnut nodded and then looked around the area. She kept looking and then stopped and then pointed in a particular direction. "That way." Was all that Ruffnut said as she mounted her horse.

"Let's go!" Snotlout shouted as they followed behind Ruffnut on horseback.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everybody. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Be sure to tune in on Valentines day for an extra update! School for once is going well and I've made some headway with finishing this, so once it is finished I'll start updating this story daily ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

The morning came fast for Astrid as she grumbled when the rays of light hit her face. Cracking open an eye she saw Hiccup sitting near the fire cooking yet another set of fish. It was then that the night's events came crashing down on her. Astrid sat up abruptly causing Hiccup to let out a 'EEP' from being startled. Hiccup quickly tried to cover his shock with a cough while trying not to look embarrassed. Astrid simply watched her savior and then let out loud laughter while clutching her stomach.

"Oh my Thor!" Astrid said between the laughter. "This is the first time I've ever heard someone yell 'EEP' from being frightened!"

"Har har har" Hiccup stated dryly while continuing to roast the fish.

"How long have you been up?" Astrid queried.

"Before dawn." Hiccup answered while handing Astrid a fish.

"I'm sorry that I have kept you then." Astrid said and then took a bite out of the fish. "Thank you so much for the food."

Hiccup nodded and then said "You haven't kept me. The benefit about being a wanderer is that time is never a constraint."

"If I might ask. What made you become a wanderer?" Astrid asked clearly curious about her savior.

"I… I just couldn't stay in Berk anymore." Hiccup mumbled. "A lot of things happened and I decided to leave to find something better in my life."

"You're from Berk!" Astrid asked surprised. "That is way up north. Viking territory. There hasn't been much contact with the Vikings in quite a few years."

To this Hiccup nodded. "But you don't look like a Viking." Astrid stated.

"And what pray tell milady would a Viking look like?" Hiccup asked in amusement.

"You know, big, hairy, and build like a mountain." Astrid answered and then waved her hands in emphasis which caused Hiccup to laugh.

"What?" Astrid asked confused.

"It's just that I never expected someone belonging to the mainland nobility to be so… laid back. Especially not the Dark Queen herself." Hiccup explained. "In my journey I saw a lot of them strut around dressed like peacocks."

This caused Astrid to laugh. "I couldn't agree with you more. Some of those outfits were ridiculous." Astrid still sporting a smile then winked at Hiccup. "I know what they say about me, and believe me when I tell you that some of those rumors are true, but that doesn't mean that I can't be laid back."

"So you actually turned King Nume's castle lime green?" Hiccup asked suddenly. "There was talk about that when I passed through one of the taverns in Euras."

"No. I did not turn his castle lime green." Astrid said looking aghast. "I turned it pink. Lime green would have never matched that stuck up king's shoes."

"Whatever did the king of Euras do to deserve such a fate?" Hiccup asked as he proceeded to pack up his belongings.

"He dared to suggest that I'd be far more useful bearing him heirs then running a kingdom." Astrid explained which caused Hiccup to lift a brow.

"He actually said that to your face?" Hiccup asked to which Astrid nodded as she helped him clear up the campsite. "Then he got what was coming to him."

"You can bathe in the lake if you want." Hiccup said. "It is slightly shallow near the big rock."

"Thank you but that will not be necessary right now." Astrid explained as she dusted off her gown. "I would much rather try to make it to the next village or town so that I might find some clue as to the fate of my guards."

"Your personal guards, as in the famed Shadow corps?" Hiccup asked as they proceeded to leave the forest.

"Yes, Forline's best and most loyal knights. I had ten accompany me as guards but we became outnumbered." Astrid explained. "They are too skilled to have been killed in that ambush and I'm going to find them before returning to my realm. They risked their lives for me and the least I owe them is getting them back safely to their families."

It was not a long trek through the woods and Hiccup and Astrid came upon the forest road from which Astrid had deviated. Astrid then began walking down the road and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Your Highness. The nearest town is that way." Hiccup yelled as he pointed in the opposite direction.

Astrid stopped walking and then quickly turned around. "I…. knew that!" She says and then walks in the other direction.

"Sure you did." Hiccup stated sarcastically and then he playfully added "Can it be that the Dark Queen, Master of forbidden magic, ruler of Forline, ice-Queen to all, is actually bad with directions?"

"I am not!" Astrid shouted as her voice rose an octave causing Hiccup to quirk yet another eyebrow.

"Tell you what. I need some more supplies so I might as well accompany you to the town." Hiccup reasoned and then proceeded to walk up next to Astrid.

"Well…eh… you do whatever you want." Astrid hastily said but followed closely.

They ended up walking for most of the day and Astrid was seriously thinking of getting more practical shoes when they reached the town. She had gotten some blisters from walking in heels all day but didn't want to say anything to Hiccup. 'She could handle this' She thought 'She might be nobility but she wasn't going to whine every few minutes for a break like she had witnessed some of the princesses doing'. This wasn't her first time walking with sore feet and she was sure it wouldn't be her last.

The sun was setting when they finally reached the town. It wasn't big but it surely wasn't small either. "Which town is this?" Astrid asked. "We didn't pass by here on our way to Castow."

"This is Rutivik, a border town between Gothrasea, Iliest, and Thellone. Thellone's capital Haleah is probably about a day's ride on horseback from here." Hiccup explained as they entered the town. Astrid had put up her hood. They got some curious looks but the townspeople mostly ignored them. "This place used to get many traders until the locust plague three years ago. Now those merchants try to avoid this place as much as possible." Hiccup then bend down to whisper in Astrid's ear "It would not be wise to let them know who you actually are here. This town blamed the locust plague on dark magic, and they aren't very welcoming to its practitioners."

Astrid nodded. "I will keep that in mind. I will be getting a room at the inn and then I'll ask around tomorrow if they have heard any rumors about captured soldiers. Will I see you again?"

"I don't know milady but I do advise caution." Hiccup stated. With that warning Hiccup departed in the direction of the blacksmith's stall.

Astrid let out a sigh and then trudged down the muddy road. She came to a stop when she saw the inn sign, which hung crookedly. Astrid took a look at the building and cringed. This was probably the only inn in a town this big and it didn't look very inviting. The inn, The Dreaming Minstrel, was a two storey wooden building which had seen better days. Astrid entered the building and found herself in the tavern below. The men drinking there were rowdy and she pulled the hood of her gown further down to avoid their leering glances.

"I would like a room for the night." Astrid said as she approached the bar.

"20 bronze pieces." The bartender said while holding out his hand. Astrid was glad that she always carried around a pouch of coins if anything were to happen.

Astrid paid and was given a room number. Her path however was blocked by a burly man who smelled of way too much alcohol. "Ya aren't from around here are ya miss." The man slurred while eyeing her.

"No I'm not and if you would excuse me." Astrid said as she tried to sidestep the man.

"A pretty little thing like you should keep me company tonight." The man stated as he decided to grab her wrist and dragged her close, knocking down her hood.

Astrid was tired and annoyed and she would have liked to get a good night's sleep so she stomped on the man's foot with her heel. The man let out a yowl of pain and let go of Astrid who quickly headed up the stairs.

The patrons who turned to look at the man who was nursing his hurt foot couldn't help but laugh. The man grumbled and sat down at a rickety table.

Meanwhile an hour later, Hiccup had just finished sharpening his sword and daggers. He let out a yawn and debated if he should get a room at the inn or simply camp out nearby. Walking down the road he however didn't have time to decide as he heard a crash from the inn and he looked up to see a man hanging onto the second story window shouting for help.

More crashes followed and he hurried into the tavern below to see that a bar fight had broken out and the room was in utter chaos. Some of the men were even fighting on the stairs leading up to the rooms.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked out loud to the barman who had wisely ducked under the bar to avoid flying projectiles. The entire tavern was in an uproar.

"They want the witch!" The barman screamed at Hiccup.

"What witch?!" Hiccup asked as he dreaded the answer.

"The Dark Queen herself! One of the men recognized her from the wanted poster and now they all want her dead."

Hiccup grumbled as he took another look at the stairs. There was no way that he could get up there that way. Hiccup could hear the men shouting slurs of 'vile demon', 'heretic', 'abomination' and what not from the second floor and flashes of green light could be seen from the stairs as men were being blasted away.

Hiccup got an idea and then dashed out of the building, narrowly avoiding a fist to the face and side stepping a few brawling men on the floor.

He came back to the window where the man was still clinging onto. Hiccup could see the flashes of green inside the room. The walls of the inn had nothing he could climb up on. He took a deep breath and then yelled at the top of his lungs "ASTRID JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

There was a green light far brighter than before and Hiccup could hear the thudding of bodies against a wall. He could then see a disheveled Astrid climb out of the window. "YOU BETTER CATCH ME!" She yelled back as she stepped on the head of the man still hanging there and jumped in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup had to act quickly. He took a step back but managed to catch Astrid. The force of the fall however send him sprawling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astrid awoke when a droplet of water hit her on the cheek. Her head hurt and she reached up to her face only to see flecks of dried blood. Astrid, still groggy, felt something warm under her and when she slightly looked up she noticed that she was laying on Hiccup's chest. He was asleep with his back pressed against the small cave's wall while one of his hands was placed upon the hilt of his sword and the other was encircled around her waist.

There were flashes of last night coming back to her. The men who had barged into her room wanting to kill her. Jumping from the second storey window onto Hiccup when she had heard him shout. She had honestly never felt so relieved. Astrid remembered fleeing as the men rushed out of the tavern. One of those men had picked up a stone and hurled it at her. She guessed that it had hit her on the head because everything after that was a bit of a blur. She could however still remember Hiccup and her fleeing out of the town as angry villagers chased after them.

Astrid squirmed a bit to try to get some feeling back into her legs. This caused Hiccup to crack open an eye and yawn. "Morning your Highness." Hiccup said sleepily.

"You saved my life again." Astrid mumbled. "You might as well call me by my given name. You did last night."

"Alright… Astrid." Hiccup said as he brought up his hand to inspect her head wound, causing her to flinch.

"What exactly happened last night?" Astrid asked as she rolled off of Hiccup who peeked out of the cave to see if the coast was clear.

"How much do you remember?" Hiccup asked as he then proceeded to help Astrid out of their hiding place and down the small hill.

"Honestly Hiccup, everything after fleeing an angry mob out for my blood is a bit of a blur. I think I remember a little about us finding this place to hide but not much else."

Hiccup nodded and it looked like he was internally debating on whether or not to tell Astrid. "You were rambling a bit and were fainting in and out of consciousness last night." Hiccup ultimately said.

"Hiccup what are you not telling me?" Astrid asked but then hissed a bit as she stepped on a jagged pebble. Astrid looked down to see that her shoes were missing and that her gown was torn in various places.

"Those Sons of half-trolls!" Astrid mumbled as she took in the damage. She remembered some of the men managing to grab her or a piece of her clothing before she blasted them into the hall or ceiling. They had surprised her as she lay in her bed. Astrid then looked at Hiccup who was also sporting some scratches. "Hiccup where is your pack?"

"I had to leave it behind as we escaped." Hiccup told Astrid.

"I'm so sorry!" Astrid gasped. 'That was all of Hiccup's possessions' she thought and mentally blamed herself for getting him caught up in her mess. "I promise that I'll reimburse you. I owe you at least that for sticking your neck out for me."

"It's alright Astrid. It's not the first time that I had to part with my possessions. Now let's find some water to get you cleaned up." Hiccup said as he began to lead Astrid in a particular direction. "There should be a small stream nearby.

"You know this area well?" Astrid asked as she followed Hiccup.

"I usually travel between the northern Kingdoms searching for work. The last few years I ventured a little further southwards but never all the way to Forline."

"That is too bad." Astrid said sadly. "I'm sure you would love Forline. The southern Kingdoms have far more sights to see. The entire regions consist of tropical jungles which cover large mountains where dragons dwell."

"Dragons?" Hiccup asked Astrid as his brow rose.

"Yes, they like the warmth and make the mountains there their home." Astrid explained as they walked through the forest.

"Hiccup." Astrid said getting his attention as they came to the small stream which collected water into some small pools. She gave him a serious look and then asked "What are you hiding from me."

Hiccup sighed knowing that he would have to tell Astrid eventually. He watched Astrid put her hand in the pool and let her magic loose. "You were crying last night." Hiccup stated. "You kept saying between sobs that you 'didn't mean it' and 'not to hurt you'." Hiccup saw Astrid stiffen as he told her this. "You were also crying about 'everyone going away'."

At this point Astrid had hung her head and was simply looking into the water. "Astrid" Hiccup said as he approached her. Bending down he saw tears along Astrid's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Hiccup said taking Astrid into a hug. "You probably don't want anyone knowing much about your past."

Astrid wiped the tears away and then looked Hiccup in the eye. "It is….. just a part that… I find difficult to talk about." Astrid mumbled.

"Astrid, I'm not going to force you to talk about it." Hiccup said wiping away a stray tear. "We all have our secrets. Whether we choose to tell someone is up to us."

Astrid nodded then silently turned to the pool where she had poured some magic into. She then scooped up some water and poured it over her head. The wound that she had sustained began to glow and then slowly close. Astrid then took some more water and poured it over her feet and any other cuts she had. Hiccup all the while was watching openmouthed.

"How?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the now closed wounds. "I thought only clerics could heal and their spells never worked this fast."

"All magic users can heal." Astrid explained. "The spell I used works faster than those from the clerics because I poured my very magic into a medium. Something that they frown upon."

Astrid looked to Hiccup and saw that he didn't really understand it. "There are many types of healing spells, however the clerics only use spells which do not require them to expend much magical energy. Hence why their spells heal wounds slower. Putting magic into a medium, like the water here, expends a lot more energy. I could have easily wanted my magic to do something else, like maim a person or briefly control one. Sielihah's doctrine expressly forbids such spells and classifies them as dark magic. It is the same with purging rituals. Many require the use of a medium or blood from a person."

Hiccup scoffed. "It sounds pretty stupid. There are spells to help people but the clerics refuse to use them."

Astrid nodded. "Yes it is, but those who become clerics are bound. They cannot use these spells without suffering a sharp pain."

"Bound?" Hiccup asked perplexed.

"When young those wanting to become clerics undergo a ritual designed by Sielihah herself. It binds their magic to a certain set of principles. If they break any of these principles then they feel pain."

"Why would anyone subject themselves to that?" Hiccup now asked.

"Fear." Astrid simply said. "Now turn around and take off your tunic."

"What?"

"Turn around and take off your tunic." Astrid repeated and Hiccup did as told. "I do remember me landing on top of you and your back is beginning to bruise."

Astrid then picked up some more water and let it fall over Hiccup's shoulders before continuing to explain. "As I was saying, they most likely joined because of fear. Before Sielihah, the magic wielders were feared and despised. Sickness, death and other cruel things were blamed on them. Sielihah came when the panic was high and she became their savior, showing that magic could be used to heal. Those who began following her became revered and her teachings were passed on. The magic practitioners who did not want to feel the people's scorn and protect their families chose to abide by Sielihah's doctrine."

"I have a feeling that there is more to this story then you are telling me." Hiccup said as he felt the ache from his back disappear.

"I doubt you would believe me." Astrid muttered. "All I can tell you is that history is written by the victors."

Astrid stood up after healing Hiccup and cancelled her spell on the water. "Where do we go now?" She watched from the corner of her eye as Hiccup donned his tunic once more before quickly looking away.

"We have to stay off the main road as much as possible." Hiccup answered. "They had wanted posters made with your face on them."

"They must be desperate to open my Grimoire." Astrid muttered to which Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "It contains high level spells and if it is the spell that I think they want to reverse then this world shall suffer."

Astrid didn't feel like elaborating on her suspicions just yet and they continued to trudge silently through the forest.

"We can search for rumors on the whereabouts of your knights as we travel and we need to get you some new clothing." Hiccup said after a while.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Wishing all my readers a Happy Valentines day. As such here is an extra 3 chapter update for all of you. I hope you'll all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

Snotlout's party, following Ruffnut's directions, had made it to Rutivik late at night. They had expected to see a slumbering town but the flurry of activity surprised them. Men were carrying torches as groups spread out searching for something.

"What is going on here?" Snotlout asked as the group rode through the town. "Ruffnut are you sure this is the right place?"

"It should be." Ruffnut answered.

"Excuse me sir." Fishlegs asked stopping one of the men in the street. "What is going on here?"

"We're searching for that damn witch!" The man snarled.

"Witch? What witch?" Tuffnut asked looking quite confused.

"You mean the Dark Queen?" Fishlegs asked as he came to a conclusion.

"Aye" The man said. "We almost had her and then that man had to help the damn woman escape."

"So she isn't here anymore." Snotlout stated. "Do you know which way she went?"

"No, why do you think we're sending out search parties. We won't rest until she is dead. Who knows what curse she might have cast onto this town!" That was all the man said before he ran off after the others.

Snotlout sighed and muttered. "We're too late."

"Snotlout seriously. That isn't the most important part." Fishlegs stated.

"And then what is?"

"You can't be that stupid." Ruffnut mumbled to herself.

"The Dark Queen had help!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "We thought we were chasing her only, but she had reinforcements."

"Who would be dumb enough to help her?" Snotlout muttered.

Snotlout and the others had found a stable to house their horses as well as sleep. The owner of the inn did not want anyone entering the rooms above too afraid that it might be cursed.

"They are awfully superstitious aren't they." Tuffnut said as he laid back on the hay. "We could all be resting in a nice bed but nooo…. There might be a curse."

"It's because of the locust plague three years ago." Fishlegs said. "Iliest was hit the hardest with almost all of their crops dying. So many starved and died during that time. The neighboring kingdoms offered aid but it wasn't enough."

"I still don't understand. What does that have to do with them being so superstitious?"

"During the plaque, King Edrun of Iliest proclaimed that the Dark ones were responsible for the slaughter." Fishlegs elaborated. "The citizens became fearful."

"Did they have any evidence?" Ruffnut asked from where she was sitting.

"I don't know." Fishlegs admitted. "But that proclamation led to the even more relentless persecution of Dark ones."

"We should get some sleep." Snotlout mumbled. "There is no way that we'll find anything out tonight."

With that the group settled down for the night. They were awoken by a rooster, sitting on the window sill, at the break of dawn.

"Damn bird." Ruffnut muttered as she tried to bury herself in the hay.

"Egh" Snotlout said as the rooster kept up its morning call.

"We might as well get up." Fishlegs groaned. "Doesn't look like that bird is going to stop soon."

"But I don't want to!" Tuffnut whined. "Can't we just roast that bird?"

"Get up Tuff." Snotlout said as he tiredly rolled off the hay. "We have a quest to continue."

The group slowly got up and made their way outside. There chaos still reigned as the men hadn't given up the search.

"Persistent aren't they." Snotlout stated.

"We might get more information out of them today." Fishlegs said and then noticed that everyone was now looking at him. "What?"

"Good luck Fishlegs!" Snotlout said while clapping him on the back.

"Wait what! You want me to find out the information on my own?" Fishlegs asked perplexed.

"Well you are a cleric." Tuffnut now said. "The people would be more willing to talk to you."

"You guys are actually serious." Fishlegs said as he looked at the group.

"It might be better if you do the talking Fish." Ruffnut murmured. "These people having no love for dark magic would probably feel more relieved with a cleric present."

"I'm not going to do it alone." Fishlegs muttered and crossed his arms. "Let's at least split up and meet back at the barn in a couple of hours."

They had agreed and went their separate ways. Fishlegs headed towards the inn while Snotlout went to question the men in the search parties. Ruffnut and Tuffnut began wandering through town and questioning the other town folks.

It was three hours later when they all came back to the barn. Tuffnut frowned when he saw Snotlout biting his lip.

"I'm guessing you found something?" Tuffnut queried.

"Yeah" Snotlout said and then turned to Fishlegs. "You go first."

"I went to the inn and you were right Ruffnut. The owner let me in immediately to check the room." Fishlegs said getting a smile from Ruffnut. "The room which the Queen stayed in was in shambles. I could still sense the magic but nothing malicious. It was likely she only used it in self defense."

"We spoke to the towns people who didn't join the search." Tuffnut continued. "They were mostly women and children who refused to leave the house today out of fear. They hadn't seen anything but some mentioned that the Queen entered the town with a man and then they went their separate ways. They heard the fighting at night but were too afraid to step outside."

"Well what I got is a bit more interesting." Snotlout stated. "Apparently someone recognized the Queen from a wanted poster and then the men began racing up to the room to apprehend her."

"So they each wanted the reward?" Fishlegs asked. "The first floor of the inn looked like a battleground." But Snotlout shook his head.

"They weren't even after the reward." Snotlout explained. "They just wanted the woman dead. The brawl started when they each wanted to be the first one to kill her."

"Wait so they just wanted to kill her?!" Ruffnut now shouted. "I thought those search parties were formed because they wanted the reward money."

"This town really doesn't like Dark ones." Fishlegs mumbled. "I'm assuming that the Queen had no choice but to come here. It was probably the closest town."

"What do we know of the man she was with?" Tuffnut asked. "It doesn't sound like he's a knight or he would not have left her side."

"We only got a general description from the townspeople." Ruffnut added. "Tall, auburn hair, slim build."

"That's all?" Snotlout asked. "Not even a name?"

The twins shook their heads. "All they know is that he helped the Queen escape and now they are out for his blood as well."

"There is something else as well." Fishlegs continued. "The inn owner said that they had sent a messenger hawk out to summon this kingdom's knights to help hunt down the queen."

Snotlout groaned at that. "More competition!"

"They'll most likely now avoid the main roads and it will be harder to catch them." Fishlegs stated.

"But don't worry you got me!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Speaking of. I have that feeling again."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Astrid grumbled as she swatted away another bug. "Hiccup are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I think so." Hiccup stated as he looked around the dense forest. "We have to end up somewhere."

"Hiccup"

"Yes Astrid?"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Yes Astrid."

Astrid then stopped walking and looked at Hiccup. "I thought you said you knew the area."

"I do." Hiccup defended. "I just haven't been in this area in a while!"

"So how far south have you traveled Hiccup?" Astrid asked as they resumed walking.

"I've made it to the northern villages of Euradin and I've been to the capital of Marine a couple of times but I hadn't had much luck peddling my wares there. They use something called Gronckle iron which is far lighter and stronger than what I could make."

"I know of it. Forline is their major supplier." Astrid commented. "You can have the recipe when we get to my castle in Gimor."

"Wait! You're just going to give me that recipe?" Hiccup asked perplexed. "Isn't it something that you would have kept secret?"

"It's alright." Astrid said. "I'm sure it will be in great hands."

They had kept walking for another mile or so when Hiccup suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Astrid asked alarmed.

"I don't know but it smells sweet." Hiccup said and then started walking eastward.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!" Astrid asked jogging after him.

"I'm trying to find where that smell is coming from!" Hiccup shouted back. Astrid kept running until she felt a headache coming on. She winced at the sudden head pain and didn't look where she was going and ended crashing into Hiccup's back.

"Sorry Astrid." Hiccup said as he helped her up. "Take a look."

In front of them stood a two storey wooden house with smoke coming from the chimney.

"What is this?" Astrid asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Astrid put your hood over your head." Hiccup suddenly said. "We don't know if they know who you are."

Astrid quickly did as Hiccup suggested. She then watched him approach the door. The headache that was forming got stronger but Astrid tried to ignore it as she followed behind Hiccup.

Hiccup then knocked on the door and we were both surprised by who answered. A beautiful woman opened the door partially and peaked out.

"Hello, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said a bit hesitantly. "My wife, Asta, and I seem to have lost our why and then we found your cottage."

The hood hides Astrid's face so the woman didn't see her raise her brow when Hiccup mentioned that she was his wife.

The woman opened the door a little wider now. "I'm Camilla." She said and then gestured to something behind her. Another woman came to the door now, equally as beautiful. "This is my sister Melissa."

"I do hope we aren't a bother." Hiccup then politely said. "But would it be alright if we rest here for a bit and then we will get back to our journey."

"Would you like to come in? Camilla then asked. "We do not get much visitors in these parts and weary travelers such as yourselves might enjoy a hot meal. Melissa has just finished making some porridge."

"We would be delighted. I hope this is not an imposition." Hiccup said as the sisters opened their door to let us in. Astrid was frowning a bit at the women but the Melissa then pointed to my dress.

"Oh dear. What happened to you?"

"I had a bit of a tumble." Astrid tells them.

"Well that won't do. That won't do at all." Mellissa then said. "I might have some spare clothes for you."

"Thank you kindly." Astrid says. "I don't know how to repay you though."

"It needs no repayment." Camilla suddenly says and when she sees me about to protest she adds. "but if travelers such as yourself would share a tale or two over a hot meal it would be greatly appreciated. We do not get many visitors around here."

"Well we most certainly have some stories to tell." Hiccup said as he stood next to me.

Melisa had taken Astrid to get changed and when they appeared again Astrid was wearing a simple black and red dress.

"You look beautiful Asta." Hiccup stated as Camilla agreed.

Astrid tried to hide the blush that was creeping up but to no avail. The headache she had had gotten worse and she was rubbing her temple.

"What's the matter Asta?" Camilla asked.

"It's nothing. Just a headache."

"Well then why don't you spend the night." Melissa suggested. "I'm sure a hot meal and a decent night's rest would fix that headache."

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Astrid said as she sat down.

"The least we could do is help around here as a thank you." Hiccup suggested. "Please, you've opened your house to us." He added when he saw that the women would protest.

Camilla and Melissa looked at each other briefly before nodding. "Well we could use a bit of help around the house." Camilla said.

"Thank you again." Hiccup repeated before they were each handed a bowl of porridge.

Somewhere in the forest in Iliest Snotlout was loudly grumbling. "Of all the NERVE!" He shouted.

They had sometime after leaving run into a party of nearby Iliestian knights who had also taken up the quest to hunt down the Dark Queen. The knights were less than friendly and Snotlout still bristled at their insults.

"The… The nerve of that captain! How dare he call us amateurs!" Snotlout shouted as their horses trudged through the forest. "He is as annoying as-"

"You?" Tuffnut caught him off earning a glare from the fuming man.

Ruffnut had suddenly stopped and was looking around. She then turned her horse around and made a circle before coming back to the group.

"Eh…. guys." She says. "I have no idea where to go. I think I lost them."

"How?" Tuffnut asked. "That never happened before."

"I don't know. I just suddenly lost that feeling I had."

"So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere now?" Fishlegs asked a little hesitantly.

"NO. We'll keep moving forward." Snotlout ordered. "There has got to be a reason for this happening."

Back at the cottage Hiccup and Astrid were regaling Camilla and Melissa with stories of their previous travels. Astrid suddenly yawned and Hiccup turned to look at her in concern. "Headache still there?"

Astrid nodded and excused himself as Hiccup helped her to the small room that Melissa and Camilla had let them use to sleep in. When Hiccup and Astrid had left and were safely out of earshot Camilla whispered to her sister.

"What is happening?"

"I do not know sister. I've… I've never seen anything like this." Melissa whispered back.

"This might be unconventional for us but maybe there is another way to get what we want." Camilla said back.

"Let us hope so sister for I am hungry."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hiccup woke up early the following morning. He had placed a pillow on the floor and had fallen asleep there after putting Astrid to bed. Hiccup yawned and slowly got up to check on Astrid. He had found her sound asleep and was more than happy to let her sleep in.

After stretching he went out of the room to find the sisters in the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies." Hiccup greeted.

"Good morning." Camilla and Melissa said. "How is your wife?"

"She is doing a bit better now and I thought to let her sleep in for a while longer." Hiccup explained as Melissa handed him a piece of bread. "You ladies mentioned that you needed a bit of help?"

"Oh yes. The roof leaks when a storm hits." Camilla explains. "We have yet to repair it."

"I would be happy to take a look at it for you ladies." Hiccup said. "It might just be that some of the tiles shifted."

"Thank you very much." Melissa said. "We've been meaning to check it ourselves but Camilla is afraid of heights. Come I'll show you where the ladder is."

Melissa had shown Hiccup where they kept the tools and he then set out to work on the roof. It took a few hours but Hiccup managed to find and patch all the areas which leaked. Hiccup had come down the ladder when he saw Camilla heading towards him with a pitcher.

"I thought you might be thirsty." She said and handed him a cup already filled with water.

"Thank you Camilla." Hiccup said as her gladly drank the proffered water. "I couldn't help but notice that you don't have much firewood left."

"Yes. I should start gathering more today. Winter will be upon us soon." Camilla mentioned.

"I could take care of that." Hiccup offered.

"Thank you kindly sir." Camilla said. "I shall then check up on your wife."

Camilla went back inside, or at least she pretended to. She was silently following Hiccup who began staggering and then fainted on his way to the little shed out back.

Camilla quickly approached Hiccup and rolled him over pleased that the herbs had taken effect. She saw her sister running to her frantically just as she was about to call her.

"What is it Melissa?" Camilla asked.

"We have more visitors approaching. A party of four."

Camilla's eyes widened. "Help me with him." She said as they proceeded to drag an unconscious Hiccup to the forest. Camilla then sprinted back to the house and entered the back door to hear some knocks coming from the front.

She made it to her front door and opened it slightly. In front of her she could see the party of four that her sister had described. Two were knights, the other was a rather heavy set looking cleric, and they had a woman who looked identical to one of the knights accompanying them. Each of the party members had a glazed over look in their eyes and were staring straight forward when Camilla had opened the door.

Camilla beckoned them inside and like puppets they obeyed. Each then took a seat and were staring blankly forward.

Camilla then headed to the little room where Astrid was. She peered inside and saw that Astrid was still sleeping. Relieved she left her new visitors where they were and went back outside to find her sister.

Melissa had dragged Hiccup farther into the forest when Camilla rejoined them. She looked up and Camilla indicated that there was nothing to worry about.

"So they are entranced?" Melissa asked and her sister nodded. They continued to drag Hiccup further into the forest until their house could not be seen any more.

Meanwhile in the cottage Astrid leapt out of bed, her headache was still prominent and she cursed for not realizing it sooner. She had been awake before and was looking through the window when she saw the party approach. Astrid frowned as she saw their vacant looks as they got nearer. The party of four bound their horses to a nearby tree and approached the house.

Astrid jumped back in bed and pretended to be asleep when she heard approaching footfalls. She got out of bed and grabbed Hiccup's sword which lay against the wall after Camilla had closed the door and went back downstairs.

She heard a door slam and then quietly crept out of her room. Making her way downstairs she found the party staring blankly into space. Astrid pursed her lips. She had been right and a fool not to notice it immediately.

Astrid found no one else in the house and dread crept up to her when she could not locate Hiccup as well. Gripping the sword tighter she then headed out through the back door. There was no one in sight but Astrid noticed drag marks leading into the forest.

Astrid's eyes narrowed and she quickly followed the tracks.

Meanwhile the sisters had gotten to a clearing in the forest where they set Hiccup down. Camilla proceeded to pull off Hiccup's tunic when she saw her sister watching pensively.

"What is it sister?"

"I am wondering why it did not work." Melissa murmured. "It worked on our other guests."

Camilla nodded as she began to weave magic around Hiccup. "I agree. It should have worked. He even had a wife who-" Camilla stopped her sentence as her eyes widened.

"Camilla?" Melissa hesitantly asked as she saw her sister tense.

"We've been foolish dear sister." Camilla whispered.

"Yes you have!" Was shouted from behind them and the sisters whirled around to see Hiccup's companion, with sword strapped to her back, glowering at them.

"Who are you!" Camilla hissed as she let her magic flow trying to intimidate her. Astrid never even batted an eye.

Astrid send a wave of her own magic at the sisters knocking them back and away from Hiccup. She then bend down and let out a relieved breath when she found Hiccup still breathing.

Glaring at the two sisters, who had gotten back up, she said in a deadly calm voice as the magic crackled around her in a green glow. "I am Astrid, Queen of Forline and Gods help you if you have hurt Hiccup."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Snotlout shouted, standing up, as the fog lifted from his brain. The others around him were also coming to.

"Where are we?" Fishlegs asked while glancing at the surroundings.

"In a house." Tuffnut said as he got his bearings.

"I know that Tuffnut." Fishlegs muttered. "But how did we get here? Last thing I remembered was riding through the forest."

"Aye" Ruffnut mumbled. "I lost my feeling and then we woke up here."

They suddenly heard a sharp crack from outside which startled them. Moving to the back of the house they saw that the back door was left wide open. Outside the sky was dark and emanated a strange green glow.

"Fishlegs, That is not normal right?" Ruffnut asked hesitantly as the party flinched when green energy crackled in the sky.

"Dark magic" Fishlegs stated. "By the display, I am guessing it is someone very powerful."

"The Dark Queen!" Snotlout shouted as realization hit. "It has to be!" He said and raced towards the forest with the others trying to catch up to him.

"Wait! We're running towards the frightening magical display!" Tuffnut shouted as more green energy crackled in the sky like lightning.

"Yes we are!" Snotlout shouted slowing down a bit as he tried to dodge tree roots.

"Why?!" Ruffnut asked. "It seemed saver in the house."

"Agreed." Fishlegs shouted.

Snotlout stopped and then pointed to where the center seemed to be. "We came to capture the Queen. If that is where she is then that is where we go!"

The others sighed but kept on following Snotlout.

"She might not be happy to see us." Fishlegs murmured.

When the party got to the clearing they were shocked to see three women locked in combat. One of the women was holding up a shield in front of a man who was heaving heavily. The other women were attacking the shield relentlessly.

"Just what the hell have we walked into?" Ruffnut asked as they saw the woman retaliate after the man had gotten his bearings and took the sword from the sheet of her back.

"So which one is the queen again?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"The Queen is blond and has a male companion was what we heard in Rutivik." Fishlegs said pointedly towards Tuffnut. "The other two women are brunettes."

"Oh…" Tuffnut commented. "So how do we apprehend the Queen?"

"We charge!" Snotlout shouted and ran into the fray.

"Eh… Snotlout, not a good idea." Fishlegs said but Snotlout's short legs had already carried him in the direction of the battle.

"Why can't that man ever listen?" Ruffnut asked as she took out some daggers while her brother unsheathed his sword.

Snotlout swung his sword and let out a battle cry as he charged towards the Queen. His swing was however stopped when he clashed swords with the man.

"Who are you?" The man and Snotlout asked at the same time.

"Hiccup can you deal with them?" The Queen shouted as she used her magic like a whip to grab hold of her opponent's leg to make them fall. "I can take these two just fine."

Hiccup nodded and used his sword to parry the blows from the short knight. He noticed reinforcements coming to the knight's aid and got a wicked idea.

"You call that sword fighting" Hiccup taunted. "I've seen a five year old girl with better moves!"

The knight bristled and charged at Hiccup who deftly dodged the blow. "What's the matter. I thought you were a knight." Hiccup said mockingly. "It looks like you're not even trying."

"WHY YOU SON OF A-" Snotlout shouted as he ran after Hiccup who was heading back in the direction of the house.

"Snotlout!" The other three members of the party said as they held their weapons raised.

"GET HIM!" Snotlout shouted running after the man.

"What about the Queen?" Tuffnut now asked looking quite confused. "He needs to make up his mind."

Fishlegs facepalmed but followed after Snotlout. "Let's just make sure that he doesn't end up dead."

Hiccup smirked as he could hear the footsteps behind him. 'The best way to lure a knight is to bruise their egos.' Hiccup thought as he swatted a low lying branch out of the way. Suddenly he heard an 'Ouch' from behind him. Looking back Hiccup let out a laugh as he saw that the branch had hit the knight squarely in the face.

Hiccup had reached the house soon and turned to look back. His pursuers had kept up with him. 'Time to make this interesting.' Hiccup thought as he ran into the chicken coop.

"What is he doing?" Fishlegs asked coming to a stop and observing the situation. Snotlout and Tuffnut however had decided to follow Hiccup into the coop. They were soon being pelted by feathery fowls.

"Throwing chickens" Ruffnut said looking impressed. "It's ingenious." She muttered as she could hear her brother shout "The chickens are not amused!"

"How is that ingenious?!" Fishlegs asked frowning and gesturing towards the screams of agony.

"It's the roosters that they have to watch out for." Ruffnut muttered and sure enough several roosters were now angrily chasing Snotlout and Tuffnut out of the coop. Hiccup had long since made his escape and had left the knights up to their feathery doom.

"Oh the wonderful chaos." Ruffnut murmured dreamily. "I think I like him."

"Get these damn things off me!" Snotlout yelled as he tried to bat away the irate roosters.

"I'm sorry!" Tuffnut shouted as he was being pecked in various places.

Fishlegs then saw the man trying to stifle his laughter from behind the coop and quickly send a binding spell his way.

Hiccup cursed lowly as he managed to duck the spell the cleric had aimed at him. "Feisty little cleric aren't you." Hiccup said loud enough for the man to hear him.

"I have to admit your tactics are unconventional." Fishlegs said as he could still hear Snotlout and Tuffnut trying to fend off the birds.

"Well same can be said for your persistence." Hiccup said. "You traveled far from Thellone."

"Wait how did you know?" Fishlegs was surprised and then saw that the man was pointing at the Thellone crest on the knight's armor. "Oh"

Hiccup then quickly ducked as a dagger sailed over his head. He looked slightly to his right and saw the woman twirling a few more daggers.

"Hello handsome." Ruffnut purred. "What's a guy like you doing traveling with a Dark Queen?"

Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow and countered "What are you all doing chasing a Dark Queen?"

"Well there is a reward out." Ruffnut said casually as she threw another dagger which Hiccup dodged. He also dodged another spell from Fishlegs.

Hiccup then rushed forward towards Ruffnut and batted away another dagger with his sword. "I can honestly say that you disappoint me then if gold is your only reason." He said loudly and ducked just as Fishlegs released another binding spell. The spell sailed over Hiccup and hit Ruffnut sending her paralyzed form to the ground.

"Cleric spells were clearly not meant for combat." Hiccup said as he launched himself at Fishlegs, who grunted as they hit the ground. They rolled on the ground until both stopped when they heard the sounds of hooves. Ruffnut from whom the spell had worn off, and Snotlout and Tuffnut who had finally gotten the chickens to back off looked in the direction of the sound.

"What the?" Both Hiccup and Fishlegs asked as they turned towards the sound.

Coming towards them was a very large very well armored party of knights.

"Halt! In the name of the King Edrun of Iliest, you are all under arrest!" The knight commander shouted.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs scrambled up and then Hiccup shouted "RUN!" as he made a mad dash for the forest, the others all closely following behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Scorch marks littered the ground in the clearing. Astrid smirked as one sister lay unconscious while the other was backing away from her.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my sister!" Camilla hissed.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Astrid commented nonchalantly before releasing a blast knocking the woman back against a tree. Camilla was dazed and had trouble standing up.

"ASTRID!" Was shouted causing the Queen to turn around only to see Hiccup dashing out of the forest followed by his opponents.

"We need to get out of here!" Hiccup yelled and was about to pull her towards the forest when the knights charged into the clearing.

"What are they doing here!" Astrid shouted as she recognized them as Iliestian knights.

"The magic display must have lured them." Fishlegs muttered.

"Halt!" The knight commander shouted once more.

"How come they are not enchanted like I suspect we were?" Fishlegs asked and then Astrid pointed towards the trees where the sisters lay slumped unconscious.

"Oh" Fishlegs said in surprise.

"It's the Dark Queen!" One of the soldiers pointed out which caused all the other soldiers to focus their main attention on Astrid. The commander smirked. "This is our lucky day boys. We'll be rich!"

"Hiccup I don't think I have enough power to take on this many knights." Astrid murmured but the four which had followed behind Hiccup still heard her.

Snotlout puffed up his chest and said. "Never fear Snotlout is here!"

Astrid gave an uninterested look at Snotlout before turning back to Hiccup and repeating. "Hiccup I don't think I have enough power to take on this many knights."

"Did she just ignore me!" Snotlout shouted.

"Yes" The twins, Fishlegs, and Hiccup all said in unison.

"Surrender evil Queen and face justice!" The commander shouted and ordered his men to attack.

"Hiccup give me a minute to gather my magic." Astrid said as she ducked a sword slash while kicking one of the knights in the stomach.

Hiccup nodded as he jumped in front to shield Astrid. He was however very surprised as the other four joined in the battle as well. "Why are you helping?!" Hiccup asked.

"Too much competition!" Snotlout growled while parrying a blow.

"We are being overwhelmed!" Ruffnut said as a soldier grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of my sister you troll!" Tuffnut shouted as he charged at the man.

"Astrid any time now!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to hold off three knights but was rapidly losing ground.

Astrid let out a breath as she had gathered her power. Normally she could not do this on a battlefield but she trusted Hiccup enough to watch her back. She then let out her magic towards the sky while using a spell to amplify her voice.

"ENOUGH!" Astrid's voice echoed through the clearing causing the knights to flinch and take a step back.

"You dare attack us!" Astrid said as she willed her voice to calm. "You would dare to tangle with me! Then be prepared for the consequences!"

The knights flinched back as green thunder lit up the sky.

"If you wish to face me then you shall have to go through one of the most powerful dragons in existence!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at what Astrid was planning.

"Did she j…just s…say DRAGON!" Fishlegs squeaked as he took a few steps back.

"I shall summon from the mountains of my realm the offspring of lightning and death himself!" Astrid said as her voice was still amplified. The soldiers all, with exception of the commander, looked uneasy.

"Don't believe what that vile heretic is spouting!" The commander shouted. "She will get a worse fate than her knights!"

Astrid's eyes widened at the commander's statement and then she started her chant. Emboldened by their commander's courage the knights now charged forward once again. They however did not get very far as Astrid's magic slammed down on the ground knocking many back.

When the smoke and dust cleared everyone was watching in awe and shock as a jet black dragon lay curled in the middle of the clearing.

"It's an actual dragon." The commander sputtered, not believing what he was seeing. His knights held their swords pointed at the dragon but made no sudden movements.

"Now you shall feel my wrath!" Astrid said looking every bit a Dark Queen with the magic crackling around her. "Dragon! Get rid of these knights!"

The knights were all clutching their swords uneasy as the dragon poked his head up from where it lay to look at them. With a yawn the dragon then proceeded to lay its head back down and cover it with his tail.

Astrid was staring openmouthed at the dragon she had summoned. 'This was the offspring of lightning and death!' Went through her head as the soldiers started laughing.

"Hey dragon!" Astrid shouted trying to get its attention. "I summoned you for a reason you lazy reptile!"

The dragon however did not respond to Astrid and was still sleeping.

"So much for the great offspring of lightning and death!" The knight commander said as he clutched his middle from laughing. "Men arrest them all!"

The knights started advancing once more, now with more confidence, when Hiccup shouted "Dragon, I'll give you a basket of fish if you help us out!"

"Hiccup I do not think bribing it would help." Astrid mumbled as she got in a defensive stand.

Astrid was about to tell him to give up when she noticed the dragon's head had risen and it was listening intently.

"Think of all the big juicy fish!" Hiccup shouted and the dragon had stood up and was glowering at the advancing soldiers causing them to halt. Astrid simply stood there gobsmacked not knowing what to think.

"What did I just witness?" Snotlout mumbled as the black dragon was now advancing on the soldiers.

"Apparently you can bribe a dragon with food." Fishlegs whispered also not believing the sight. He had thought that they were doomed for certain.

The dragon proceeded to let out a loud roar before firing off a few purple blasts. The soldiers screamed as they were being targeted and ran back towards the forest.

"Where are you going!" The commander shouted but then the dragon's blast passed mere inches past his head which prompted him to shout "Retreat!"

"Oh no you don't!" Astrid yelled as she sent a small blast towards the commander, knocking him against a tree.

The dragon satisfied when the soldiers had retreated trotted back towards Hiccup and sat in front of him giving him a gummy smile.

"Weird dragon." Hiccup murmured as he watched the big green pupils dilate. "I'll get you your fish, but Astrid needs to finish some business here."

The dragon simply let out a croon of acknowledgement while sitting on his haunches.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snotlout and the others stood stock still as they stared disbelievingly at the Queen, her companion, and the dragon wagging its tail.

"What in hell just happened?" Snotlout muttered as they watched the Queen approach the knight commander.

"Let's see. We were put under a spell, found the Queen, got attacked by chickens, ran away from a large party of Iliestian knights, saw a dragon being summoned, saw a dragon being bribed, and are now watching said dragon wagging its tail while acting cute." Tuffnut summed up which earned him an eyeroll from the others.

Meanwhile Astrid had approached the commander who while dazed had managed to sit up partially. He looked up and saw the shape the Dark Queen towering over him.

"Where are my knights?" Astrid asked as she glared at the commander.

"I don't know" The man said but was slammed back into the tree by Astrid's foot.

"Do not lie to me." Astrid hissed. "You mentioned my knights before and you shall tell me all you know."

"Screw you wench!" The commander wheezed as Astrid dealt him a blow to the face.

"Should we not stop her?" Fishlegs timidly asked.

"Stay out of it." Hiccup told the others. "This is her personal business."

"But…But… " Fishlegs was about to protest again when the sound of a slap rang through the clearing.

The others had all drawn their weapons as they would not tolerate someone being beaten like that when they were snatched up off of the ground by tree vines. Looking towards the Queen they saw that she had send her magic in their direction without even looking back.

"This is so humiliating." Snotlout muttered as he dangled upside down.

"Aahg" The commander shouted as Astrid let some of the magic she had left crackle over him. "I only know that they were taken to the Prison of Sigisva!" The commander finally said and Astrid stepped away from the quivering man.

"That's in Briningion." Hiccup mumbled. "Why would Thellonian knights bring them to another kingdom. It doesn't add up."

"It does if there were more people responsible for that ambush." Astrid stated. "The knights that followed me were only a small number compared to those who ambushed us."

"So Thellone and Briningion might have plotted this together." Hiccup stated as he looked pensive. "It's a known fact that those two kings have a not so pleasant relationship."

Astrid nodded and then passed the group heading for the two sisters who had begun to stir not so long ago. "We can leave once I take care of them, and Hiccup could you please put on your tunic?"

Hiccup through all the commotion had completely forgotten that he was shirtless. Looking around the clearing he spotted his tunic on the ground and hastily put it on much to the annoyance of Ruffnut who was not so subtly looking him over.

"Dark ones killing Dark ones. Who would have thought." Snotlout muttered as he swayed to and fro from the vine.

Astrid stopped then turned to Snotlout. "You seem to be mistaken. They are not Dark ones, and I never said anything about killing them."

"If they don't wield dark magic then what are they?" Fishlegs asked as curiosity took over.

"From the spells that they used, I would guess mid-level clerics." Astrid stated as she came to stand over the sisters.

"Clerics!" They all shouted looking wide-eyed.

"It's more like partial clerics." Astrid admitted as she saw Camilla's eyes widen. Melissa had scooted back and was trying to shield her sister.

"How can there be such a thing as partial clerics?" Ruffnut asked as she stopped struggling to look at the scene with interest.

"I have never even heard of such things." Fishlegs admitted.

"That is because you are still a low level cleric and have not been admitted much liberty in the Halls of Knowledge I would venture to guess."

Fishlegs looked a bit sad but did nod at Astrid's statement.

"Do not touch us." Camilla growled at Astrid who looked on impassively.

"You have two choices." Astrid said. "You could die a painful death by your own magic or you could allow me to undo the bond."

The sisters had gone quiet after Astrid spoke and it was Tuffnut who broke the silence.

"Eh… Your Highness." Tuffnut said. "Don't mind us dangling here but could you maybe clarify?"

Astrid looked back at those she had trapped with the vines and sighed. "Cleric, let no one know about what I will share with you. All of you could be put to death for this information."

The party gulped while looking a bit nervous now but Fishlegs nodded.

"Those becoming clerics undergo a ritual designed by Sielihah, binding their magic to a set of principles. What you clerics learn is that this ritual cannot be reversed but that isn't entirely true." Astrid explained as she took in Fishlegs' shocked reaction.

"Over the centuries the clerics had amassed knowledge on every type of magic which they placed in the Halls of Knowledge. Clerics of different levels have access to different amounts of these scriptures. There is a purging ritual which can undo the bond and that is what I am guessing you sisters used."

Both Camilla and Melissa reluctantly nodded.

"But…But..why? Why would anyone want to stop being a cleric?" Fishlegs asked aghast.

"Why would one want to be one in the first place." Camilla spat out with so much venom. "We were taken from our homes when we were only small girls and forced into the ritual. The Iliestan King forces anyone with magic to undergo that damned ritual!"

"We did not want to but we bought our time and acted like obedient disciples, all the while searching for a way to undo this." Melissa admitted.

"And you found the ritual but messed it up." Astrid stated. "It would not be a surprise. That ritual is classified as dark magic and the pain from the bond as you performed it would have been immense."

"But why were we being enchanted?" Snotlout now asked.

"Because they needed your life-force to stay alive." Astrid said and then continued to explain. "The ritual is effective but it has side-effects if it is not done properly. My guess is that the bond was half undone and the magic it freed began to feed on your life, so you both set up this perception field in the forest to lure unsuspecting travelers and drain their life-force."

Both Camilla and Melissa looked ashamed but nodded nonetheless. "My sister and I spend so much time trying to get free. I know what we did was wrong but all we wanted to do was live our lives for once." Melissa admitted.

"Can you really undo these chains?" Camilla asked hesitantly. "If so then we would more than willingly atone for those which we drained."

Astrid pursed her lips but nodded. She looked back to Hiccup who along with the dragon was watching in interest. "Hiccup, I might need you to carry me for a while afterwards." Astrid admitted as she began chanting and gripped both of the sisters' shoulders.

"This isn't the ritual we did!" Camilla exclaimed before she had to bite her lip as magic coursed through her. Melissa was clutching the ground having gone still.

The clearing was being filled with magic and the group hanging from the vines as well as Hiccup who was watching a little worried saw symbols start to glow on the sisters' arms and neck. The symbols suddenly vanished as did all the magical energy.

Once the magic was gone Astrid fell to her knees and then backwards on the ground. Hiccup rushed to her and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that she had just lost consciousness. Both Camilla and Melissa were still shaking but they were conscious.

"She used the last of her reserved magic on us." Camilla stated as she watched Hiccup pick Astrid up bridal style. She gave her sister a look who also nodded. Both looked to Hiccup then. "Once she wakes up can you tell her that we will not squander this gift she has given us and that we are truly sorry for all that we had done."

Hiccup nodded and then turned towards the dragon who tilted its head sideways. "Can you give us a lift? I'll throw in another basket of fish for you."

The dragon happily warbled and snatched up Hiccup, who was now tightly holding onto Astrid, in its paws before taking to the sky. "This isn't exactly what I meant!" Hiccup shouted as the ground got further away and the dragon let out a snort of amusement.

"Eh… I think they forgot about us." Tuffnut said as he still dangled from the vines while Snotlout started to grumble.

The sisters looked at each other once again and then got up to free the four in the tree.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The wind was blowing in Hiccup's face as he clutched Astrid closer to him. The dragon looked down once to give Hiccup a gummy smile before speeding up.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Hiccup shouted only to get a dragonic laugh in return. "Crazy reptile." Hiccup muttered as he watched the ground below him pass at a blinding speed. Soon the dragon arced in the sky and Hiccup could see a large lake which got closer as the dragon descended.

Hiccup was deposited near the lake shore and he gripped Astrid a little tighter as he got his bearings. The dragon landed not far from him and looked from him to the lake and was waiting with his tongue hanging out.

Hiccup placed Astrid on some soft grass before taking a slim tree branch and fashioning a spear from it with his dagger. The dragon took its place next to Astrid and motioned to the lake as if saying ' _fish, I'll watch her'_.

Hiccup merely lifted an eyebrow but went to catch the fish he had promised. It took a lot longer with the spear than Hiccup was used too and he honestly wished that he still had his fishing net with him.

Hiccup saw the dragon lay curled near Astrid when he returned. He then held up his catch for the dragon who opened its maw revealing only gums. "Toothless, how are you going to eat-" Hiccup asked more to himself when teeth suddenly revealed themselves in the dragon's maw.

"Well that answers that." Hiccup said as he watched the dragon greedily swallow the pile of fishes. The dragon started sniffing Hiccup after it had finished its meal.

"I don't have anymore." Hiccup said backing away slightly until his back hit a boulder.

The dragon then regurgitated a piece of fish onto Hiccup's lap and was watching expectantly while sitting on its haunches. Hiccup looked between the dragon and the fish and realization hit.

"You want me to eat that?"

The dragon warbled in what Hiccup could only guess was affirmation. Taking a deep breath Hiccup bit into the fish and nearly gagged. Looking back at the dragon he saw him make a swallowing motion. 'AAhhg' when through Hiccup's mind as he swallowed. The dragon then seemed satisfied and laid back down.

Hiccup went back to the lake to catch some more fish for his and Astrid's meal, if she woke up, and to wash his mouth. Hiccup came back with some fish and firewood and the dragon happily lit the small campfire as it was eyeing the fish.

"You'll get more tomorrow." Hiccup told the dragon who began sulking. Astrid slept through the night and the next, peacefully unaware of what was happening around her as Hiccup had set up a small camp near the lake and had begun to call the dragon Toothless.

Toothless for his part acted more like a hyperactive cat than a dragon, and he loved to pounce on Hiccup once they had gotten friendlier.

Astrid woke up on the third day to the sight of Hiccup being thrown into the water by the black dragon. Hiccup waded out of the water and noticed Astrid sitting up.

"You are finally awake." Hiccup said as he approached her while still completely drenched. Toothless had followed behind and was watching the pair curiously.

"Yes, how long was I unconscious?" Astrid asked as her stomach gave a loud rumble. She looked at Hiccup a bit embarrassed and then took in her surroundings.

"Three days. I was getting worried." Hiccup said as he tried to wring the water out of his clothes. "Don't worry about this. Toothless does this at least twice a day."

"Toothless?" Astrid asked and Hiccup pointed to the dragon, who if Astrid did not know better was looking smug.

"Why Toothless?" She asked as she got on shaky feet.

Toothless opened his maw and showed her his retractable teeth. Astrid looked back at Hiccup who shrugged. "The name caught on."

Hiccup proceeded to bring his catch to the fire as Astrid sat back down. Toothless was already happily munching on his pile of fish.

"I honestly have no idea why he stays around." Hiccup said while motioning to Toothless.

"Night Furies have a good ability to judge character." Astrid explained.

"Or maybe he just likes that I feed him." Hiccup said as Toothless finished his meal and was now contently taking a nap.

"Or that." Astrid agreed as she watched the dragon.

Hiccup handed Astrid a fish when it looked done and while munching on his he looked to Astrid and said "The sisters wished to thank you and to tell you that they won't squander what you gave them, but I'm assuming you already know that."

Astrid nodded. "They were not actually bad, circumstances forced them into doing what they did. They took us in and that night they were sincere. " Astrid explained and then she looked at Hiccup with a critical eye.

"What I do not understand is how you were not affected by their perception field." Astrid stated. "My magic shielded me partially, hence the headaches but you would have been vulnerable. The magic I sensed from that field used a person's love as a way to manipulate them."

"Astrid…" Hiccup said putting his fish down and looking at her.

"Hiccup, the only way that you would have been unaffected was if you did not believe in love anymore."

Hiccup gave Astrid a sad look which caused Astrid to gasp. "You honestly don't believe in love anymore!"

"What about you?" Hiccup countered. "You said you were partially shielded."

Astrid let out a breath. "You are right. I do not necessarily believe in love anymore." She admitted.

The food had long since been forgotten as Hiccup stared aimlessly into the distance. "We make a pretty sad pair don't we." Hiccup mumbled with a forced chuckle.

Astrid nodded.

"You might as well know my story." Hiccup said as he stared into the flames.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** **NightStormPhoenix your wish has been granted :3 I wouldn't leave you all hanging here for a week. XD**

 **Chapter 12**

Hiccup breathed out quietly as if to get his bearings before he started his story. "My story starts on Berk, where strength is valued more than brains. It was a cold winter's night when I was born into the Haddock clan."

"Haddock?" Astrid asked quietly. "Is that not the ruling clan of Berk?"

"Yes, my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, and don't you dare laugh." Hiccup said playfully as he watched Astrid bite her lips. "Vikings give weird names to fend off trolls and other monsters."

"As I've said before. The Vikings on Berk value brawn more than brains and I was born early into the world. I was smaller than average and they did not believe I would survive the winter but because of my position as firstborn of the ruling clan they could not toss me into the ocean." Hiccup explained and he saw Astrid gasp.

"My father was build like a mountain and my mother was a skilled warrior while I grew up looking like a twig." Hiccup told Astrid while making gestures with his hands. "They saw me as a disappointment while growing up and I never received the love that they showed my younger brother."

"You have a brother?" Astrid asked. She had a feeling that there was much animosity between them when she noticed Hiccup's scowl.

"His name is Geir and he is two years younger than I." Hiccup muttered. "Unlike me, he is the perfect Viking son."

"My parents ignored me and so did much of the village, who thought me to be useless, except for the old blacksmith Gobber who became my mentor. I actually think of him more as a father because he basically did raise me." Hiccup chuckled and Astrid could hear the fondness in his voice.

"I'm assuming that is where you got your sassy attitude from?" She inquired.

"Oh milady you wound me." Hiccup said jokingly while holding a hand over his heart. "Most likely though. Gobber did teach me everything he knew."

"Merchants would come to our island peddling their wares and that was where I met Froda. She was a merchant's daughter and for once she did not treat me like I did not exist. We got along great and much to the dismay of my parents and the village, she decided to stay on Berk after we had been seeing each other romantically for two years." Hiccup let out a shaky breath as he now sadly looked at Astrid. "I really thought she was the one but I was mistaken."

Astrid feeling Hiccup's sadness went to sit next to him while laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"We had a small cottage and were living happily or so I thought. I was going to propose to her but I first needed the materials to make a ring, so I started traveling to the neighboring islands to sell my wares so that I could save up to buy the white gold mineral to forge the ring."

Astrid was shocked for a moment. White gold was one of the most expensive minerals and any girl would have been lucky to receive such a ring.

"I had gone to Hysteria to finally purchase the mineral but I was gone for a week longer because of an unexpected storm. I wanted to surprise her but when I got back to Berk I was met with sympathetic and mocking stares from the villagers. I did not know what they were whispering about but when I got to the cottage I could find no trace of Froda. It was Gobber who approached me and he was hesitant to tell me what had happened."

Hiccup clenched his fists but did not stop the tale. "While I was gone, Stoick, my father proclaimed that my younger brother was to be the heir to the throne of Berk. Geir upon receiving the position got to choose the woman who he most wanted to marry."

"Hiccup he didn't?" Astrid mumbled.

"He did. He chose Froda." Hiccup said sadly. "But that's not the part that broke my heart. There was still a day before the ceremony, I had truly arrived in time, and Gobber knowing how much I loved her helped get me to the Great Hall where the pre-wedding feast was being held."

"Hiccup…" Astrid asked carefully as she saw tears begin to roll down Hiccup's cheeks.

"I entered the hall and everyone quieted. Geir and Froda were seated in the middle of the High table with my parents and her father beside them. I confronted Geir about his act and he then suggested that Froda make the choice herself."

"I had never wanted to punch my arrogant brother so much as when he chose Froda, but I was relieved when he said that he would give her a choice. Froda stood up and what happened next shocked me. She walked over to my brother and linked hands with him and then told me that she would rather choose him over me because he could offer her a better lifestyle."

"SHE WHAT!" Astrid exclaimed as she balled her fist.

Hiccup had hung his head down now. "I stood stock still in the hall as I was trying to process what she said to me. My brother looked smug, my parents looked uninterested, and the villagers with the exception of Gobber began laughing at me."

"Geir mocked me by saying that I was indeed useless and that the only reason I had a girl was because the heir had not been named yet. I stomped out of the Great Hall. Gobber followed after me but did not say anything. I headed for the cottage and packed my supplies before heading to the docks. Gobber was standing there near one of the boats and he hugged me and wished me a safe journey. He knew that I would not stay and I am glad I got to say goodbye to the one person who had been there for me."

"I set out to the mainland and began to wander through the various kingdoms." Hiccup explained and was surprised when Astrid pulled him into a hug.

"I am so sorry Hiccup. No one has to endure such betrayal." Astrid said not letting Hiccup go. "I just wish I was there to smack those Berkians upside the head. You aren't useless, you aren't a failure."

Hiccup did chuckle at the thought of the Berkians meeting Astrid. "You would probably have them running for the hills. They are deadly afraid of magic."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Things were quiet for a while after Astrid had hugged Hiccup. Toothless had even gotten up and gave Hiccup a big slobbery lick which resulted in Hiccup wiping the slobber off and flicking it back at the dragon.

Both Hiccup and Astrid lay quietly side by side while gazing up at the sky. Astrid then turned to Hiccup and said "I think it is best if you know my story as well. I think it is about time you knew."

Astrid sat up a little more and looked towards the lake. "I was born in Ledon, one of the smaller rural villages in Forline. My parents were farmers and they loved me, at least I thought they did. It all changed when I was six, almost seven. My magic had started manifesting and my parents became fearful. They would not let me go outside anymore, fearing that I would hurt someone. They instead kept me locked up in my room. I begged them to let me out but they said it was for the best that I stayed hidden, for my own safety."

Astrid pursed her lips as she said this. "I had managed once to use my magic to open the door, which for me was an accomplishment at that age as I usually had no control over it. Sometimes I still wish I hadn't snuck out. I was hiding on the stairs when I heard my parents ranting. My father was shouting about why they should keep an abomination like me. Mother was muttering about why she should keep feeding me." Astrid explained with a far off look in her eye.

"I had let out a gasp, not believing that these were my parents. They heard me and caught me listening on the stairs. I was shoved back into my room and after that night they did not hide their disgust. Father got violent, while mother would only give me enough food every two days to stay alive. This went on for a few months before I was dragged out of the room and handed over to some soldiers who had come to the village. They paid my parents in gold as I was ushered into a carriage."

At this point Hiccup pulled Astrid closer and she let her head rest on his shoulder. "I was taken to the palace in Gimor where I was presented to the King of Forline at the time. It was then that I learned that my parents had sold me to the king for a pouch of gold. The king then ordered the maids to take good care of me and he had me study various spells. I got to spend time with the children in the castle but most would leave after they found out that I had magic or they would ask me to conjure something up for them and then they would ignore me. The only friend I had for years who had not abandoned me was the cook's son. It was not until eight years later that I learned what the king's true objective had been. By that time I was already proficient in many spells and he demanded I come to the throne room."

"I did not know what he wanted. I entered the throne room hesitantly. I had not been allowed near that part of the castle for years and had mostly slept in the servant's area, so I was nervous. It was then that he motioned to one of the guards who brought in a squirming man. He asked me to use my powers on him to make him reveal the locations of his comrades. I was naive and did as the king commanded." Astrid explained as she hung her head down. "After that he would use me as a weapon against those who rose up against him. I refused one time and….. and he punished me badly."

Astrid pulled down the left part of her gown slightly revealing her shoulder and part of her back. Hiccup sucked in a breath as he saw the faint whip marks. "It was my friend who found me limping through the hallway and dressed my wounds."

Astrid was breathing hard at this point and Hiccup could see some green sparks fly from her fingers. "This went on for a year before I had the courage to refuse the king again. I was as usual called into the throne room and I dreaded it now. The guards stood over the prisoners this time and when I got closer I saw prostrated before the king the cook and his family. The king had accused them of stealing food from the castle. The cook did not deny it. He spat in the king's direction and called him a greedy fool who let his people starve. The king then beckoned me forward and I saw the shock on my friend's face when I was ordered to make an example of them."

"I was ordered me to kill the mother and the son to teach his servant what happens to those who disobey him. I could not do it and turned on the king. My fury was evident and my magic acted out slamming him into the wall. The king did not let this action slide and he ordered his guards to attack me. I let my magic loose and the result was witnessed all throughout Gimor. The palace was partially destroyed but I had placed a shield over my friend and his family. The king and some of his court did not survive, while the rest became fearful of me. It was then that I decided to forcefully take the throne, using my powers to instill fear into the masses. They began calling me the Dark Queen who ruled Forline with an iron fist."

Astrid signed but didn't move from her position against Hiccup. "I did not stop them calling me that. It kept the people in order but it did hurt that they thought the same thing as my parents. After I became queen I returned to Ledon only to find that my parents had moved away shortly after they sold me."

"What would you have done had you found your parents?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"I don't know. Probably more than giving them a piece of my mind."

"Astrid you know that you aren't anything like a monster right." Hiccup said as he pulled Astrid a little closer. "No one had a right to call you that and I understand how much such name calling can hurt."

"Thank you Hiccup."

That night Hiccup and Astrid stayed snuggled like that under the stars. The following morning they would start their journey once again.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Greetings guys, so I'm almost finished with this story (longest story I've written so far) and as such updates will now be every Wednesday and Friday.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Ouch!" Snotlout shouted as he slapped a persistent mosquito which had landed on his nose. The others tried to hide their sniggers but they were still heard.

"What is with these mosquitoes?" Snotlout asked as he waved the pesky bugs away.

"We are traveling through a marsh Snotlout." Fishlegs said in exasperation. "There are bound to be insects."

"Are we even going the right way?" Snotlout asked as he went cross-eyed when another bug sat on his nose. "We've been traveling for nearly four days now."

"We are going the right way." Ruffnut confirmed. "I got that feeling back after the Queen defeated those sisters."

Tuffnut tried to shush his sister but she had already uttered the statement which had caused Fishlegs' brows to furrow.

"Wait, it came back afterwards?" Fishlegs asked. "Does that mean-"

Tuffnut let out a groan and facepalmed. He really wanted to headbud his sister right now. "Yes Fishlegs. That is what it means." Tuffnut confirmed.

"What does it mean?" Snotlout asked confused.

"It means Snotlout that I have magic." Ruffnut stated matter-of-factly. "It is a wonder that you guys only now figured it out."

"Snotlout I can understand. He's pretty dense." Tuffnut joked.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"But Fishlegs. Who would have thought that he would not have noticed until now." Tuffnut said completely ignoring Snotlout. Fishlegs looked a bit sheepish as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Ruffnut noticed and let out a wicked smile. "Oh, I know why Fishlegs did not notice. He was so busy trying to court Camicazi!"

Fishlegs flushed red when even Tuffnut joined in. "Oh yes. The flower girl who sells her wares in the market."

He quickly tried to divert the conversation "So Ruffnut, why did you not tell us you could do magic?"

Ruffnut turned to Fishlegs as they steered their horses to higher land. "It was safer that way." Ruffnut explained. "I didn't want to become a cleric so I kept it hidden. The less people who knew the better. Frankly speaking I can do very little with my magic. I have not trained in it."

"So you knowing where someone is?" Snotlout asked as he guided his horse beside them.

"Like I said. It's a feeling. I can't really explain it but I know where something or someone is when I focus enough."

"She gets it from our father." Tuffnut stated.

"Do you have any magic Tuffnut?" Snotlout now asked.

"I take after our mother, so no."

"But isn't it dangerous to let your magic go unchecked like that Ruffnut?" Fishlegs asked. "There are some cases where the magic lashes out."

Ruffnut nodded and then produced a small leather-bound book from her bag. "I do practice when I can." She admitted. "But so far I can only do small spells."

"Sister, did you swipe that book from father again?"

Ruffnut smirked in her brother's direction before putting the book back. "You know father will not be amused."

"Why don't you go back to talking to your chicken brother."

"Do not insult Chicken!" Tuffnut grumbled as he stroked the chicken under his arm.

"I still can't believe you took that feathery menace with you." Snotlout muttered as he eyed the chicken.

"We had a connection!" Tuffnut defended as he hugged Chicken closer.

"Is your brother alright? He seems crazier now." Fishlegs whispered to Ruffnut who let out a snort of amusement.

"Like he said. He takes after mother."

That statement did nothing to assure Fishlegs but they kept on traveling. They were soon out of the marsh and came upon a crossroad.

"Which way now?" Fishlegs asked while looking at the faded signs. "We've already managed to cross the Briningian border but it is still a big kingdom."

"I still do not understand why the Queen wanted to know about those knights." Snotlout muttered as Ruffnut lead the way. "She's the Dark Queen. The people tell stories about her icy heart. Why would she care about some knights?"

"Maybe everything we have heard has been exaggerated." Ruffnut mumbled gaining their attention. "She displayed a whole lot of magical ability but killed no one, and what of that man traveling with her. It was concern that she showed."

Fishlegs nodded. "I believe her companion's name was Hiccup, if I heard right."

Snotlout snorted. "Who would name their kid Hiccup."

"Who would name their kid Snotlout." Tuffnut joked back.

"My point is." Ruffnut said. "Do we even know why there is a reward for her head?"

"King Madine offered a bounty on her head." Snotlout said. "There was no reason given."

"So we might be hunting down an innocent woman." Fishlegs muttered. "There must be something that the king wants if he is going through this much trouble."

"Maybe we should just ask the Queen?" Tuffnut suggested causing all eyes to rest on him.

"Brother, did you just make an intelligent suggestion?"

"I'm just saying. We know one side of the story, why not find out the other one."

Snotlout did not look pleased but he did not say anything as they rode on. It was near nightfall when they came across a small village. They tiredly headed towards the tavern and Tuffnut yelled to the barmaid "Four mugs of mead please!"

They sat around the table and that was when Fishlegs confronted Snotlout. "Okay what is going on with you! You've been sulking for a while now."

"It's nothing. I was just wondering about Tuffnut's suggestion." Snotlout stated. "Sure we could ask for the Queen's side of the story but will she tell us the truth and will she even stay long enough so that we can talk. I still think we should just capture her and be done with it. It must have been something bad that she had done to get on the king's bad side."

"And how do you propose to catch her Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked.

"With these babies." Snotlout said as he displayed his muscles. "She'd be powerless against me!"

"Eh… Snotlout" Tuffnut said but was ignored.

"I could easily capture her with my skill alone." Snotlout continued to boast.

"…Snotlout…" Fishlegs now said but was also ignored.

"These babies have felled many enemies! The Dark Queen won't know what hit her."

Ruffnut had turned around when her brother nudged her and she paled. She turned to Snotlout, who was still boasting, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Sir Snotlout is on the case. I could spot the Queen anywhe-" Snotlout bragged but stopped when he felt Ruffnut tap his shoulder. Ruffnut pointed to something behind Snotlout causing him to turn around and blanch.

Behind the party of four stood an irate Dark Queen holding up a tray of four mugs of mead. She was tapping her foot while sending glares to the gathered party.

"Eh…. Hi." Snotlout meekly said before a slap filled the tavern.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Astrid was at the end of her rope from working in the tavern and the short knight boasting about how he would capture her threw her over the edge. Her hand moved on its own but she certainly did not regret the action.

She silently grumbled but Hiccup and her had no choice. They were out of money. Three days ago Toothless had flown them as close as he could to the Prison of Sigisva but it was extremely well guarded. Hiccup suggested they find a place to stay until they had a plan to get inside the prison. They had reached this little village called Penca and Toothless went to hide nearby in the forest. The village was close to the prison which meant that many guards frequented the tavern.

Astrid noticed that she had lost her coin pouch most probably during her scuffle with Melissa and Camilla so she and Hiccup had only one choice left. They entered the tavern and Hiccup once again introduced her as Asta, his wife, and that they had lost their belongings to an unfortunate accident.

The owner of the tavern, an older woman named Solvig, was sympathetic and readily accepted Hiccup's offer of help in exchange for room and board. That was how Astrid ended up waiting tables for the last three days while ignoring the leering men and deflecting their attempts to spend time with them.

Hiccup at least solved the latter problem quickly by loudly calling her his wife the first night when he saw that she was having problems. That however did not stop the leers send her way as she navigated through the tables.

It was just another night when Astrid heard Solvig ask "Asta dear, could you take these mugs to the table in the corner?"

Astrid nodded and took the tray. She lifted an eyebrow and silently cursed when she saw who were seated at the table. It was those four who had come after Hiccup and her at the cottage. 'How did they even find us?' Astrid thought to herself as she steeled herself and approached. 'Hopefully they won't try anything in a crowded tavern' Astrid mentally prayed. Once she was near them she could see that three of the four had noticed her while the last one kept bragging about how she would be powerless to do anything once he captures her.

The slap she had given the short knight had left a red handprint on his cheek. The other members of his party simply groaned.

"What are you doing here!" The short knight yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Astrid growled and muttered something unintelligible as she noticed that they had gathered a crowd.

"What is the Dark Queen doing serving drinks?!" Snotlout asked loudly and his friends along with Astrid facepalmed.

Fishlegs and the others were mentally calling Snotlout an idiot for alerting the entire tavern filled with knights while Astrid was seriously contemplating on turning the annoying knight into something slimy.

The knights at the other tables started muttering to each other. They looked at Astrid who had begun backing away and lunged. Astrid ducked and scrambled back to the bar. Hiccup who had heard the sound of wood breaking came through the back door of the tavern where he had been chopping wood to see a brawl in process.

"Not again" Hiccup muttered but retrieved his sword which he had placed under the counter. "Astrid!" Hiccup then called as he saw her duck and grab an axe which was mounted on the wall.

Astrid had had enough and charged into the fray with a war cry and an axe in one hand while her other sent out magical blasts.

Astrid did not care anymore. She ducked and dodged and knocked out those wanting to grab her while she made her way to the annoying knight who had outed her. She threw the axe in his direction when she got close enough, eliciting a yelp from him when it imbedded itself in the wall a mere inches from his ear.

Snotlout had yelped and stumbled backwards when an axe had whizzed past his head. He looked for the attacker and blanched when he saw the Dark Queen approach with a look that promised retribution.

"I don't think she's in a talking mood." Tuffnut stated which earned him a whack on the head.

"You think!" Ruffnut grumbled.

They saw the Queen fire a magical blast at Snotlout and where he once cowered now stood a lime green frog.

"I warned him that this would happen." Fishlegs muttered before scooping up the frog as he and the twins made a mad dash for the entrance.

Hiccup had also reached Astrid and pulled her towards the back door. The knights once they figured out that their quarry was escaping charged after the duo.

Hiccup and Astrid were running through the village and Astrid looked behind her to see the knights with swords and spears drawn chase after them.

Hiccup cursed as they were fleeing in the opposite direction of where Toothless had hidden himself and hoped that the dragon could get to them in time.

Hiccup pulled Astrid into the nearby forest in hopes of losing their pursuers but no such luck. The terrain was rocky so that slowed everyone down a bit.

Hiccup and Astrid now ran along a steep cliff along which a river flowed below.

"Hiccup where are we going?"

"There should be a bridge further away." Hiccup said. "If we can cross it then we'll be safer."

Astrid looked past Hiccup and let out a groan. "I don't think we're so lucky." She said and pointed to the rope bridge a bit further which was broken.

"A storm must have broken it recently." Hiccup stated and cursed quietly when he heard voices approaching.

"What now! We have nowhere to run." Astrid said as she started panicking.

She saw Hiccup look down the cliff and then back to her.

"Hiccup what-" Astrid said when Hiccup brought her close and kissed her on the lips, making her speechless. He then quickly picked her up bridal style and said "I'll hold them off. Find Toothless and hold your breath."

"Hold my-" Astrid questioned before Hiccup tossed her over the cliff.

Hiccup heard Astrid scream and then the splash before he turned to the approaching knights drawing their attention.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hiccup groaned as every bit of his body hurt. The knights had managed to corner him and they weren't very friendly. Hiccup felt dazed and slipped in and out of consciousness but he did feel that he was being dragged somewhere.

He heard the scrape and creaking of heavy metal doors before he was dragged into a structure. Hiccup opened his eyes slightly when he did not feel the scorch of the sun anymore. He surmised that the knights had taken him to the prison if the various cells filled with people was anything to go by. Those holding him then unceremoniously dumped him at the feet of a heavily armored knight who proceeded to haul him up by his tunic.

"The boys tell me that you are associated with the Dark Queen." The large man spat at Hiccup. "You will tell me her whereabouts."

"I don't know any Dark Queen." Hiccup stated quietly, and he was telling the truth. In his mind Astrid did not behave like a tyrant, demon, or murderer like the rumors told. The man holding him up however did not look pleased and threw him against the stone wall.

Hiccup grunted from the impact and he was grabbed once more before he could even get his bearings. Those imprisoned in their cells were watching either curiously or yelling something at the armored man.

"Silence!" The man shouted and all the prisoners became quiet and shrank back a bit. The man turned back to Hiccup and threw him to the floor before kicking him in the abdomen.

'Oof' Hiccup groaned as he clutched his middle.

"Where is the Dark Queen?!" The man asked again, his voice echoing through the prison, as he continued to kick Hiccup. The beating did not let up until Hiccup shakily held up a hand.

"Alright alright I'll tell you." Hiccup wheezed out before two guards from the side came and hauled him up so that he was kneeling in front of the man.

"S….She is in Non." Hiccup managed to get out.

"Non?" The giant guard growled. "What is that?"

"N… None of your business." Hiccup managed to get out and he saw the man turn puce.

"Send him to the cells!" The man shouted, now enraged. "Our hospitality should loosen his tongue!"

The guards chuckled as they proceeded to drag Hiccup to one of the large dark cells in the back. Hiccup was shoved inside and he heard the door close behind followed by the laughter of the guards as they departed. Looking around Hiccup noticed that he was in a large cell which was filled with people, dressed in rags, huddled together near the walls.

Hiccup tried to sit up a little but he let out a groan when pain coursed through him. "Lie back down." A voice said from one end of the cell and Hiccup saw a brawny man with tattoos on his chin approach.

"Who are you?" Hiccup wheezed out as the man got nearer and Hiccup got a better look. The man's clothing was ragged and he was covered in grime.

The man began to check Hiccup over and grumbled when he noticed the bruises forming. "You might have broken something." He mumbled as Hiccup hissed from the pain.

"Do you really know where the Queen is?" The man bend down and whispered, hopefully, in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup frowned from where he lay as he looked at the man. "I may or I may not." Hiccup managed to get out. "I don't even know who you are and if I could trust you."

"Oh right where are my manners. I'm Sir Eret, son of Eret." He introduced.

"I'm Hiccup, and telling me your name would not make me trust you that easily. For all I know you could be reporting to that grumpy guard."

Eret and some other men in the cell actually began laughing at Hiccup's statement. "Not many would insult the warden after a beating like that. You certainly are a sassy guy."

Eret then got a serious look in his eyes. "But in all honesty. My men and I are worried for the Queen. We are her personal bodyguards."

Hiccup painfully sat up and peered around. He could see some of the men Eret gestured to in the cell and the cell opposite to him.

"Wait, how do we even know if he knows her majesty's whereabouts?" One of the prisoners asked. "What would the Queen even be doing in this region."

"Saving your behinds." Hiccup muttered loud enough for the men to hear him as he shakily tried to sit up. "She wanted to free her knights before heading back to Forline."

Eret then started ranting. "Of all the irresponsible things! She should have just escaped!"

"Saving you would actually be the smart thing to do." Hiccup countered.

"And why would you say that?! Her majesty could be in danger right now!" Eret muttered.

"Even if she made it back to her realm you all were still being kept prisoner and could have been used as ransom. Besides she was fine when I threw her into the river." Hiccup said casually which caused some of the men to suck in their breaths.

"You did what!" Eret yelled as he grabbed hold of Hiccup's shoulders.

"In my defense, we were being chased by a mob of angry knights with sharp pointy weapons." Hiccup wheezed out as pain shot through him from being jostled.

Eret rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well at least that isn't so bad. Her Highness will only be a little irritated." Eret looked back at Hiccup and saw that he wore a sheepish expression. "What?"

"Eh…." Hiccup said nervously. "Well…. The river might have been below a cliff."

Eret nearly went bug-eyed at Hiccup's confession. "W..Wha..What!" He sputtered.

Before Hiccup could say anything else the prison started shaking.

"This can't be good." One of Eret's men muttered.

Then suddenly there was a whistling sound followed by a big explosion and everyone ducked as debris fell from the ceiling.

The guards started to rush outside but got no further than the iron doors before they were blown back by an immense force.

When the dust, that had been kicked up, settled everyone could see a sopping wet woman, with green strands of magic crackling around her, standing where the giant iron doors once were. Behind her stood a black dragon who looked ready to pounce but the glare from the woman looked the most frightening.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE 3RD!" She shouted. Her voice was echoing through the prison. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AND THEN THROW ME OFF A CLIFF!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hiccup winced when Astrid said his full name. Eret and his men looked at Hiccup with either stares of pity or awe. "I'm not even going to ask." Eret muttered as he watched the Queen start to send magical blasts at the soldiers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HE-" The warden started to shout as he ran from one of the rooms after hearing the commotion. He however was cut off when one of his men flew straight at him, knocking them both into the wall.

"Get off of me!" The warden yelled while pushing the soldier off of him. He looked in front of him and saw the fight taking place. He immediately recognized Astrid from the wanted posters and grinned. "What are you doing men!" He shouted when he noticed that his soldiers were losing ground. "It's just one woman!"

Astrid who was still very angry shot the warden a glare and said "Shut up!"

"Or what?" The warden chuckled as he drew his sword. "Dark Queen or not, you are still outnumbered. Did you know that the reward for you has doubled."

Astrid shot the warden an unimpressed look which made him bristle. She managed to knocked back a few more guards when she heard the battle cry from the brawny man.

The warden thought that he saw an opening and charged only to be pinned down by Toothless who had leapt over Astrid. Toothless snarled in the warden's face and was charging up his plasma blast when Hiccup, who had made it to the front of the cell with the help of Eret, shouted "Toothless stop!"

Toothless, upon hearing Hiccup. Stopped his blast and looked down at the warden who had shut his eyes in fear.

Toothless roared in the man's face as Astrid approached the pair. Her hands were still glowing green and she shouted in a commanding voice to the other guards "Surrender or your boss gets it."

Some of the soldiers tried to charge but they stopped when Astrid fired a blast which landed mere inches from the warden's face. "I'm serious." Astrid said once more. "Surrender or you will have a crispy commander."

The guards eased back a bit and hesitantly dropped their swords. "Now open the cells." Astrid commanded still pointing her hand towards the pinned warden.

"Y…..You ca….can't do this." The warden managed to wheeze out as Toothless was pinning him down with all his weight.

Astrid gave the man a dismissive look. "I assure you I can."

Some of the guards rushed to do Astrid's bidding while others watched her standing near their captain warily. The prisoners cheered loudly as they were being freed but Astrid paid no attention to them. She was looking through the crowds of malnourished prisoners for that familiar mop of auburn hair. She soon spotted it and smiled when she saw who was accompanying Hiccup.

"Your Highness." Eret acknowledged with a short bow, the other men following behind him did the same.

"Milady" Hiccup said nervously as Eret helped him stand. Astrid noticed the bruises forming and frowned. She also took a moment to look over the appearances of her men.

"I'll need water to heal you all." Astrid stated as she looked at the now emptying prison. "Think you can put the soldiers in the cells for the time being?"

Some of the men nodded and proceeded with their task. They were about to approach the warden who Toothless was still sitting on and snarling at. Toothless got off of the warden upon seeing the men but not before whacking him with his tail. The warden now grumbled angrily and cursed as he was unceremoniously tossed in a cell.

"Our armor and weapons should have been placed in one of the storerooms." Eret stated.

"We'll take the supplies we need from here for our journey. Also find me some buckets of water." Astrid stated before turning to Hiccup as Eret gave him a sympathetic look before departing. "I want a word with you."

"Eh… Astrid, I can explain." Hiccup said as he stood a bit uneasily. Astrid grabbed a hold on Hiccup's arm and guided him towards Toothless who had lain down behind them. Toothless began licking Hiccup once he had laid back against him.

"Oh come on! You know that doesn't wash out bud!" Hiccup exclaimed as he was being drenched in slobber. Meanwhile one of Astrid's knights had approached with a bucket filled with water and raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him.

Astrid took the water, thanking the knight and then turned back to Hiccup who was still being licked by a worried Toothless. Astrid proceeded to pour some of her magic into the water like she did once before and then dumped the water all over Hiccup.

Hiccup sputtered again as he looked up to see Astrid, with a smug look on her face, standing above him with a now empty water bucket. Her magic began to work almost immediately upon touching Hiccup's skin and he could feel his injuries healing.

Hiccup stood up once all his injuries had been healed. Astrid smiled and asked "So feeling better?" to which Hiccup nodded.

"Good" Astrid said before proceeded to punch Hiccup hard in the shoulder. "That was for kissing me and throwing me off a cliff!" Astrid yelled and then grabbed Hiccup by his tunic and proceeded to passionately kiss him.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

"That was also for kissing me and throwing me off the cliff." Astrid stated with a smirk. Toothless who was watching the pair let out a dragonic chuckle.

Not far from the duo, near the entrance to the back area, also stood the knights stood hidden from view and now in their signature black armor. Eret's eyebrows had shot up at the scene and he looked to his men who were equally as astonished.

"That was interesting." Eret stated. The men accompanying could only nod.

"The Queen looks happy." One of the men pointed out as they observed the scene.

"That she does." Eret agreed. "That she certainly does."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: So I finally finished this story on my computer and remember what I promised! Daily updates from now on!**

 **Chapter 18**

Hooves thundered down the road as Fishlegs and the twins retreated from the little village.

"Are we far enough away yet!" Tuffnut shouted as their horses ran at top speed.

"I say we just head right back to Thellone!" Fishlegs suggested.

"What about Snotlout?!" Tuffnut inquired and Fishlegs looked down at the lime green frog that he was almost squishing. Fishlegs then turned to Ruffnut to ask "Can you change him back?"

Ruffnut scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "I could try but I can't guarantee anything." She muttered. "Let's find a spot to camp for the night.

The party rode onwards until they came upon a small clearing near the road. Tuffnut and Fishlegs began setting up camp as Ruffnut checked the spellbook she had brought with her.

Ruffnut growled and threw the book on the ground. "This is so frustrating!" She shouted and then pointed a finger at the frog who was sitting on a rock. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Ribbit" was all the frog croaked before snatching a nearby fly out of the air.

"Eeeuw" Ruffnut said and gagged.

"What is the matter?" Fishlegs asked, picking up the spellbook, as he and Tuffnut approached.

"I can't find a counter for…. THIS" Ruffnut said and gestured towards the frog. "The book only talks about transfiguring inanimate objects. There is nothing in there about transfiguring living beings."

"Oh yes there is sister dear. Father wrote it in a footnote." Tuffnut, who had snatched the book from Fishlegs, said and indicated to a hastily scrawled part.

Ruffnut grabbed the book back and squinted. "Curse father and his tiny writing." She grumbled and then read the passage. " _Animate objects could stay in the transfigured form depending on how powerful the spell was._ "

"I'd say that spell was pretty powerful." Fishlegs stated as Ruffnut shot him a glare before continuing to read.

" _If the animate object is a person then one can simply wait for the spell to run its course or a kiss from a beautiful maiden could undo the spell_."

"Well then how many years do you think we'll have to wait for Snotlout to turn back into a human?" Tuffnut asked.

"Wait, why can't Ruffnut just give him a kiss?" Fishlegs asked perplexed.

"Because the book said 'beautiful maiden'. All we have is… my sister." Tuffnut stated which caused Ruffnut to knee him in the groin.

"I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt." Tuffnut groaned out as he fell to the ground.

"First of all" Ruffnut said while pointing at her brother. "How dare you say that I'm not a beautiful maiden!" She then turned towards Fishlegs who took a step back. "Second, why would I even think about kissing that!" She said gesturing once again to the frog.

"Ribbit!"

"This is frankly an improvement!" Ruffnut ranted.

"Come on Ruffnut please!" Fishlegs begged.

"It won't work." Ruffnut stated but her resolution began to crumble when Fishlegs brought out the kitty-cat eyes.

"Fishlegs that is low." Tuffnut said as he finally managed to stand up. "I like it."

Ruffnut groaned but she had a soft spot for the kitty-cat eyes. "Fine, but you'll be my test subject for a month if I do this." She muttered.

Fishlegs blanched "Maybe we should just wait for the spell to run its course."

"Too late." Ruffnut said before grabbing the frog.

"Ribbit"

She looked at it and gagged. "I'm going to need to wash my mouth with grass later" She whispered to herself before planting a kiss on the slimy frog.

There was a flash of light and Ruffnut groaned before kicking the now newly transformed Snotlout off of her.

"Ribbit" Snotlout said before he noticed that he was human again.

"Oh thank you Ruffnut!" Snotlout exclaimed before hugging the reluctant blond and planting a kiss on her lips. Ruffnut pushed Snotlout away looking completely red in the face before making a gagging motion.

Fishlegs then decided to speak up. "Snotlout, we are going home." He said with resolution.

"What? But-" Snotlout started to say before Fishlegs held up a hand. "We are hopelessly outclassed, and the next time the Queen sees you she'll probably make sure that the spell is permanent."

"Let's face it Snotlout. This quest is a failure." Tuffnut added. "I'm sorry but this isn't the way to impress your father."

Snotlout made a shushing motion but it was too late.

"Snotlout what does he mean?" Both Ruffnut and Fishlegs ask simultaneously.

Snotlout huffed and sat down on the grass while shooting Tuffnut a glare. "You all know how my father is the Field Marshal of the army right." Snotlout explained as the others nodded. "He is such a perfectionist. He is also very competitive and I would have to always win and be the best at everything to make him proud."

Snotlout sighed as the others had taken seats next to him. "He was very embarrassed and disappointed that I was still a low level knight." Snotlout admitted.

"So you thought that catching the Queen would have given you the recognition and the chance for a promotion." Fishlegs stated as he put the pieces together. "It was never about the money for you."

"No it wasn't." Snotlout said sadly. "Let's turn in for the night. We'll head home in the morning."

"You know, now I actually feel a bit bad about giving up this quest." Tuffnut said as they watched Snotlout quietly lie down on his cot.

"What is done, is done." Ruffnut said. "We would not have succeeded. You saw what our target was capable of. Sometimes it is best to know when to retreat."

"I didn't know you were so sensible sister." Tuffnut said which earned him a headbutt.

Meanwhile several people, including the King of Thellone, received missives from their spies in the various villages. The King cursed and threw the goblet of wine he had been drinking against the wall.

"I want the fastest messenger bird we have!" The king shouted as one of the servants scurried out the chamber door to do his bidding. "All hope rests with you now." The king muttered to himself as he took out some parchment and ink.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hiccup let out a groan near the campfire. "Riding bareback upon Toothless was really not the best idea." He muttered. Hiccup looked at the small camp that had been set up and he let out a relieved sigh. They had been traveling for almost five days after leaving the prison and they finally managed to cross the border into Euradin.

Astrid and her knights had taken the horses from the stables there along with enough supplies so that they could avoid the villages and remain undetected. Hiccup followed them from up on Toothless, who mostly flew low along the ground or high in the sky if the area where they would camp needed scouting beforehand.

Hiccup scratched Toothless, who he was leaning against, affectionately on the head causing the dragon to let out a happy warble. He could not help but chuckle when he remembered Toothless scaring the horse, which he was about to mount, away in jealousy only to receive an innocent look from the dragon.

Hiccup lightly touched his lips as he remembered the kiss that Astrid had given him in the prison. He wanted to believe that it was simply a spur of the moment kiss and that it hardly meant anything. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed her at the cliff. With a sigh Hiccup stood up from his place. He needed to sort out his feelings.

"I'm going to get some more firewood." He told the others who were seated nearby.

Not so far away from the camp was a small lake where Astrid had decided to take a bath in. As she waded to the edge of the lake she heard Hiccup tell the others that he was going to gather firewood. She grabbed her gown and her brow furrowed in thought as she dressed. She could not help but think back to the kiss that she had given Hiccup in the prison.

"Something on your mind your Highness?" Eret asked as he stood guard near the lake with his back turned to Astrid.

"How do you always know when something is bothering me." Astrid asked.

"I've known you for too long." Eret simply said.

Astrid huffed but told Eret anyway. "I have no idea why I kissed Hiccup."

"Perhaps the easiest answer is that you like him." Eret said. "You do tend to overthink sometimes. Maybe you're even starting to love him."

"Eret, you know that I don't believe in love." Astrid muttered. "You should know that better than anyone else. You were there for most of my life."

"Love has a way of hitting you on the head when you least expect it." Eret chuckled. "Might I suggest that you tell Hiccup about your feelings."

"Even if I do tell him that Eret, then what?" Astrid muttered. "He's a wanderer, I highly doubt that he would want to stay in one place."

"Maybe you should ask him." Eret suggested. "He's accompanied you this far. I have a feeling that he's been hurt much in the past. Maybe the reason he wanders around is because he doesn't believe anyone would accept him."

Astrid was looking at Eret with wide eyes. "Why are you always this perceptive." Astrid mumbled which caused Eret to chuckle.

Astrid and Eret had already set foot in the camp when they heard sounds of a scuffle taking place not so far away. The sound of clashing metal caused the knights to draw their own swords and steadily advance into the forest.

There was a grunt before they came upon the sight of Hiccup pressing his blade into the neck of a masked figure who he had pinned to a tree.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid asked as she was flanked by Eret.

"Hiccup?!" The masked figure said shocked in what appeared to be a feminine voice.

Hiccup frowned and then proceeded to pull down the grey hood only to step back in shock. "Heather?! What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Eret asked as he still kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hiccup nodded, not taking his eyes off of Heather as he said "I think we'll need an explanation."

The group headed back to the camp after the knights had disarmed Heather. They were frankly amazed as they were carrying her axe as well as ten throwing daggers. Hiccup explained, once they were seated around the campfire that Heather was an old friend from Hysteria and that she was the sister of the Berserker chief. He turned to Heather then and asked "What are you doing so far south and why did you attack me?"

"I'm here to rescue my brother and I thought you were all Grimborn's men." Heather explained which caused Hiccup to facepalm.

"I don't know any Grimborn but what has that carrot top gotten himself into now?"

"Carrot top?" Astrid whispered perplexed.

"Hiccup's nickname for my brother." Heather said having heard Astrid. She then smiled and added "He had to duck quite a few daggers when my brother Dagur found out about it."

"So who is this Grimborn?" Hiccup quickly asked trying to change the subject.

"Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, they are brothers and dragon trappers. They came into Hysteria waters hunting a skrill and ran into my brother's fishing party." Heather explained.

"And of course Dagur attacked the trappers because the skrill is the symbol of Hysteria." Hiccup said to which Heather nodded.

"They managed to board our ship and killed everyone with the exception of Dagur and I. Those brothers had figured out who we were and wanted to ransom us for chests of gold pieces. Dagur threw me overboard before they managed to knock him out and take him captive. I've been following them for a while now and I thought that you were his men since you are camping close to his base of operations along with a dragon."

Astrid frowned a bit. "Wait, dragons are not usually found so far north. What was a skrill doing in that area?"

"From what I overheard, the skrill was frozen in an iceberg and the trappers were thawing it out when the dragon took a chance to escape." Heather explained.

"Heather, want some help getting your brother back?" Hiccup asked and then turned to Astrid and the others. "This isn't your fight so I won't ask you to get involved but I do owe Dagur a favor and I consider him a friend."

"What do you take us for Hiccup" Astrid stated. "We'll definitely help. Anyone harming dragons is already on my list of least favorites." Astrid muttered as her knights nodded. "The southern kingdoms pride themselves on their good relationship with the dragons."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"There it is" Heather whispered as she and the others were crouched down near the forest line. "That is the abandoned village of Alkram." Heather said as she pointed to where the torches burned. "The Grimborn brothers now use it as their base."

Hiccup took a peek from behind the bush. He could see some ships at the harbor and guards milling about. "Do you know where they would keep your brother?"

"Sorry no." Heather answered.

"Then we will just have to check every building." Astrid stated which caused Heather to give her an incredulous look.

"How are you going to do that with that many guards. We are still outnumbered."

"A sleep spell should take care of that." Astrid said. "It just takes a while to set up, that's why I do not use it very often."

"You can actually do that?!" Heather asked which caused Hiccup to chuckle. "Just who exactly are you?!"

"You'll find that there is very little that Astrid can't do." Hiccup stated which caused Astrid to blush a bit.

"I do believe I'm more commonly referred to as simply the Dark Queen." Astrid stated. Heather's jaw had gotten slack and she looked from Astrid to Hiccup hoping that it was a joke. When no such thing happened Heather just rolled her eyes.

"I see you after three years again and you are in the presence of who this world considers one of the most powerful magic wielders and you can't even manage proper introductions!" Heather growled before giving Hiccup a punch to the shoulder.

"I did not actually know how you were going to take it." Hiccup mumbled. "There is a price on her head already and I know the Viking tribes are superstitious."

Heather huffed "Well I do not mind." She then turned to Astrid "Besides if you're a friend of Hiccup then you're a friend of mine. The guy might be a sarcastic smartass" She stated ignoring the look of exasperation on Hiccup's face "but he is a good judge of character."

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Hiccup muttered as some of the knights tried to stifle their laughter.

Astrid started to draw the runes for the sleep spell in the sand. After that she poured some of her magic into it and the spell took effect in the direction she wanted. "We will only have an hour." Astrid stated. "The larger the area I have to cover the weaker the spell will be."

The group then proceeded to enter the village and check the buildings. In many they found cages filled with dragons who were either cowering or snarling at them.

"Why aren't these dragons asleep?" Heather asked as she spotted some cages filled with Gronckles.

"Dragons are not affected by certain types of magic." Astrid explained. "You can summon them but spells which affect their senses would be useless against them."

Toothless had poked his head into the building and growled softly at the caged dragons which caused them to calm down a bit.

"Let's release them" Hiccup said and the others agreed.

"Where did all these dragons come from?" Eret wondered. "Some of the species we saw in the other buildings are native to either Orlan or Forline."

"What?!" Astrid whirled around. "They have been poaching dragons from my realm!" She asked incensed and then turned to one of her knights. "Hand me your axe."

"Astrid what are you going to do?!" Hiccup asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"I'm going to show these brothers exactly what happens when they hunt dragons. Especially in my realm!" Astrid growled.

"Aren't we going to stop her?" Heather asked looking a bit unsure.

"And risk the chance of an axe hurling in our direction." Eret mumbled. "I think we better make sure that she only maims those trappers."

However before Astrid got very far two of her knights ran up to the others. "We found the cells. It is a bit difficult to release the prisoners though." They said.

The group made their way in the direction the knights indicated. Astrid had yet to relinquish the axe and her soldiers were keeping a wide berth.

Upon entering the cells Heather exclaimed "Brother!"

The others soon followed and saw what the knights meant. There were two prisoners and both of them were hanging upside down in chains.

"Hello carrot top." Hiccup greeted as they proceeded to open the cells and free the prisoners.

"Hiccup!" Dagur shouted as he still dangled upside down. "I haven't seen you in three years."

They had finally managed to get both men free when Dagur proceeded to pull both Heather and Hiccup into a hug.

"So who is this one?" Eret asked as he eyed the other prisoner.

"I'm Alvin, Alvin "the Treacherous", leader of the Outcast tribe." The man introduced and held his hands up in a defensive manner when Eret glared at him. "Hold on. I ain't gonna do nothing."

"I find that hard to believe." Eret mumbled. "You have treacherous in your name."

"What are the Outcasts doing with dragon trappers?" Hiccup questioned.

"You know these Outcasts Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she too eyed the man.

"They are a group of exiled Vikings who roam the waters as pirates." Hiccup explained when he noticed Alvin turn towards him.

"Hiccup? As in Stoick's boy?" Alvin asked and then started to laugh. "I never figured I'd run into you here. I definitely owe you and this motley group one."

"So what were you doing here anyways?" Hiccup now questioned.

"I was trying to trade for food for the clan when one of those dragons got loose. I guess that I wasn't supposed to see that so they imprisoned me."

"Those brothers left this place a few days ago." Dagur added. "I overheard one of the guard say that they would be meeting the master."

"So the dragons here are meant for something other than selling if these men wanted to keep it a secret, and someone else is pulling their strings." Astrid surmised.

"We probably won't find much here. From the looks of this place it is just the outpost and not their main base." Hiccup mentioned.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The night dragged on and once Astrid and the others had restrained the trappers, who had begun to wake up, they set about freeing the dragons. Many of the dragons happily took to the sky again but some remained watching the group in curiosity.

Hiccup looked to the dragons remaining and got an idea, but before he could voice it he heard Dagur shout "Hey, that's the skrill." As he made his way towards the dragon.

"Wai-" Astrid started to say as she knew that that particular species was very temperamental, but the skrill was already electrocuting Dagur. "Nevermind" She said as she watched the orange haired man faint. The skrill let out a huff before taking to the sky.

Heather approached her brother with a look of exasperation and then she noticed that a green Gronckle had also made its way over and was nudging Dagur.

"Looks like that one likes you." Heather remarked as her brother came to with a groan only to receive a slobbery lick from the Gronckle.

Eret looked over to Hiccup and then tapped Astrid on her shoulder to get her attention. Astrid turned when Eret pointed in Hiccup's direction. She saw him watching the eager Gronckle sit on Dagur as a smirk formed on his lips.

"I don't like that smirk." Astrid mumbled but approached Hiccup anyway. "So what is on your mind?"

"What if I told you that there is a faster way to reach Gimor?" Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"What do you suggest?"

Hiccup pointed towards the dragons and then said "Dragons are a lot faster than horses."

Astrid looked to Hiccup "You are seriously suggesting that we ride on the backs of dragons are you."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked. "Toothless allowed it." Said dragon gave a warble of affirmation.

Astrid could not argue with that and soon her knights were hesitantly approaching the dragons. Dagur had finally gotten out from under the Gronckle and Astrid noticed that Heather had approached a Razorwhip who was laying down alone near a tree. She herself had approached a blue and yellow Nadder who took an immediate liking towards her. Astrid could not help but laugh when a Zippleback started circling its heads around two of her knights.

They were soon ready to depart and Alvin was waving them off. Astrid had gifted the horses to him along with some supplies so that he could reach his clan's camp after having learned that the Grimborn brothers had sunk his ship.

Heather and her brother were heading back to Hysteria and waved goodbye as they started flying in the opposite direction.

The knights along with Astrid and Hiccup also started flying in the direction of Forline, some clutching their dragons a lot more.

"I'm seriously beginning to doubt this idea!" Eret shouted as he nearly swallowed a floating leaf.

"At this speed we'll reach the capital in a few hours." Hiccup stated as he noticed Astrid trying out a few loops in the sky.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Astrid shouted as her dragon, which she had named Stormfly, squawked in agreement. When Astrid flew back towards the group she noticed some dragons without riders following them. The others soon noticed it too.

Toothless gave a warble. "I guess they are curious or they really took a liking to us." Hiccup guessed and then he turned towards Astrid and Eret. "I do want to talk to you about something." Hiccup said. "It has to do with when you were ambushed."

"What do you want to know?" Eret asked looking very curious.

"You were in Briningion after being attacked by Thellonian knights. Were there more knights from different kingdoms involved with the ambush?"

Eret thought for a moment before he spoke up "I do remember seeing a crest that looked oddly like those the knights from Karnasea wear."

"Hiccup, are you actually suggesting that more than two kingdoms might have been involved?" Astrid queried.

"It is indeed a possibility." Hiccup stated. "Afterall, the road you were traveling home on has many ways to various destinations. It would make being ambushed nearly impossible unless it happened by chance or if they knew your route beforehand."

"So what you are saying is that there is a traitor among those who knew our route." Astrid stated as she almost did not want to believe it.

"Yes, or several knights from various kingdoms decided to attack you all at the exact same time by chance."

"No need to get sassy Hiccup." Astrid said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll make the traitor pay dearly once I find out who it is."

"How exactly are we going to find out our traitor's identity?" Eret asked as he watched the ground pass by in blinding speed.

"I might have an idea for that" Hiccup said.

"Do tell" Astrid stated as she got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

For the rest of the journey Eret, Astrid and Hiccup spend working on the plan. It was nearly midday when the sprawling towers of Astrid's castle in Gimor, the capital city of Forline, could be seen on the horizon.

"Let us land outside the city" Astrid suggested. "I do not want to frighten the citizens with a large number of dragons flying overhead."

They landed not far from the main gate and dismounted. The dragons would follow at their side if they wished to. The walls protecting the outer border of the city stood tall. Astrid and Hiccup, flanked by Eret and the other knights, dressed in their black armor, approached the gate guard, who upon spotting them stood at attention.

"Y…Your Highness!" The guard exclaimed. "We had heard you were dead!"

Astrid frowned upon hearing that. "Where have you heard that. My guards and I simply had a small detour before returning."

The guard, now looking nervous, explained "When you did not return after the assembly in Castow, your appointed regent sent out a scouting party. They returned with news of a battle upon the road and a steed bearing your crest was found dead not far. We feared for the worse and rumors of your demise circulated."

"Well as you can see. My guards and I are perfectly fine." Astrid commented. "Now we have had a long journey and would like to rest."

"O…Of course y..your Highness." The guard said and gave the signal to the watchtower upon the wall to open the heavy gates.

Astrid smiled when she saw the bustling market nearby and the citizens going about their business as magnificent stone buildings dotted the city. She then turned to Hiccup who was watching the crowds with interest "Welcome to Forline."


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello all my wonderful readers! I just popped in to ask how everybody is doing. I loved hearing from all of you so thank you for all the reviews XD This story is far from over. We're not even halfway there yet so sit back and enjoy the show!**

 **Chapter 22**

Many citizens stopped to stare as their Queen and her party progressed through the streets. They moved out of the way as Toothless, Stormfly and several dragons followed beside them. Whispers broke out from the crowd as they passed by.

"Is it always like this?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid who had put on a neutral expression.

"Yes, even without the dragons." Astrid said as they passed through the square. The knights flanking Hiccup and Astrid held a bemused expression which caused Hiccup to look at them questioningly.

"Things are never boring when her majesty is around." One of them explained.

"The people are most likely curious about the dragons and you." Another said.

"Me?" Hiccup asked as he cocked his head slightly to the left and took another look at the forming crowds.

"Oh yes you." The knight said. "It's not every day that they see their Queen traveling with a strange man. There will probably be rumors about you within the hour."

They continued their trek up to the castle when they were met with a party of knights along their way.

"Your Highness! Sir Eret!" One of the men exclaimed happily as they stopped to stand at attention. "There was a commotion in town and we were sent to investigate."

"As you were" Astrid said. "We were just heading back to the castle. This journey has made me weary."

"Of course your Highness. We shall escort you as well then."

Astrid smiled once they had reached the castle and couldn't help but chuckle as Hiccup let out a whistle of appreciation. The castle was made of black marble and it's towers stood tall in the sunlight. Forline's flag flew from each of those towers proudly. The entrance itself was not lavishly decorated but it stood imposingly with stone carved dragons leaning downwards menacingly.

"Hiccup can I ask you a question?" Astrid asked getting his attention.

"Well technically you just did." Hiccup stated which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Astrid. "What is it with you and violence?!"

"Now of all the times to be a smartass and it's not violence. It's communication." Astrid mumbled as Eret had to suppress a snort.

"Ask away milady." Hiccup said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I was wondering if you would consider making Forline, no, this castle your home." Astrid asked as she started to blush. This caused Hiccup to halt in his step and look at her wide-eyed.

"You're asking me to stay?" Hiccup asked to which Astrid nodded. "Astrid are you sure? I mean-" Hiccup started to stammer but Astrid interrupted him.

"Yes Hiccup. I'm sure. I would not ask if I was not. You will always be welcome here." Astrid stated as she leaned a bit closer.

"Well…eh…." Hiccup managed to get out as he got a bit red in the face from Astrid leaning in.

"Will you at least consider staying?" She asked to which Hiccup nodded.

Astrid mentally cheered. "You did not tell him that you like him." Eret whispers to her when Hiccup and Toothless were busy admiring a dragon sculpture of a regal looking Night Fury.

"He'll probably go in shock if I start proclaiming any love for him." Astrid whispered back.

"I knew it!" Eret exclaimed and covered his mouth when he said it to loud.

"Knew what?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Eret stated much too quickly which caused Hiccup to lift a brow.

"…..Okay" Was all Hiccup said as they reached the throne room.

Astrid used her magic to push open the heavy doors en upon entering she shouted "Drago what are you doing lounging upon my throne!"

The man, Drago, in question shot up from the black marble throne like it was on fire. "Your Highness! I'm so happy to see you again!" He exclaimed as he approached Astrid. He stopped however when he spotted Hiccup standing next to the Queen.

"Who is this?" Drago asked giving Hiccup a look over and decided that he was not impressed. "How dare you walk beside the Dark Queen like you were her equa-"

Astrid held up her hand effectively stopping Drago's rant. "Enough!" She said. "This is Hiccup. He saved my life countless of times and he will be staying with us from hence forth."

Drago still did not look very impressed but said nothing further of the matter. He gave a short stiff bow to Astrid while directing a small glare towards Hiccup. "As you can see, the kingdom is still thriving your Highness."

"Yes, you did your job as Regent well." Astrid said as she took a seat on her throne. "AH, it's good to be home."

She saw Hiccup glance out of the large windows overlooking the city. "Hiccup feel free to explore the castle and the city to your heart's content. I have some business that I need to take care of but I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."

"Of course I would Astrid." Hiccup said which caused Drago to start ranting again.

"How dare you call her Highness by her name!" Drago shouted. "Have you no decorum!"

"Drago, enough!" Astrid commanded in an icy tone which caused Drago to fall silent. "I have given Hiccup leave to call me by my first name." She said leaving no room for argument.

"O….Of course my Queen. Forgive me for assuming." Drago sputtered as he took a step back. Hiccup meanwhile nodded once towards Astrid and Eret before he and Toothless left the throne room.

Astrid then turned towards Drago "Now, fill me in on what I've missed while on my journey." She said, the icy tone not leaving her voice entirely as she had no idea why Drago reacted like that. He had never before.

"Of course your Highness." Drago said as he motioned for a scribe to get some papers. "There are a few things that require your attention. First to the East of here-"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hiccup and Toothless were walking side by side through the castle halls. They passed some servants and knights who gazed oddly at the duo. One of the servants had a little girl with them who ran right up to Toothless and hugged his snout much to everyone's dismay. Toothless simply nuzzled the girl and sent her on her way.

The pair soon reached the castle entrance again and headed into the city. Toothless was looking around curiously while wagging his tail. Hiccup however was lost in his thoughts. He looked to the dragon who seemed to not have a care in the world. "What do you think bud? Should I stay here?"

Toothless then stopped his exploring and stared at Hiccup with a strange look before whacking him with his tail.

"Ouch!" Hiccup muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Toothless simply gave Hiccup his gummy smile before nudging him to the square. They were still garnering stares from various people and were given a wide berth but the more curious ones, namely the children, did dare to approach them when Hiccup and Toothless decided to take a break from their exploring. Hiccup had seen the children following from a distance and couldn't help chuckling as they started to sneak closer.

"Hey mister, is that your dragon?" One of the young boys asked.

Hiccup chuckled while Toothless opened an eye from where he was sunbathing. "I wouldn't say that he is my dragon, he just seems to follow me around."

"What's your name mister and does your dragon have one?" A girl, partially hiding behind one of the boys, who Hiccup guessed could be no older than five asked curiously.

"My name is Hiccup and that is Toothless." Hiccup introduced earning several sniggers.

"Those are funny names!" The girl said as she held her hands in front of her mouth to stop laughing. Toothless' ears started to twitch when he heard the children's laughter but continued lazing on the hot cobblestones.

"Can my sister and our friends play with him?" The younger asked innocently.

"Go right ahead. He won't bite. He's actually a big softie" Hiccup said and the children let out squeals of glee. It was then that Toothless' head did shoot up but the dragon was not quick enough and was assaulted by laughing children who started to pet him.

Toothless shot Hiccup an annoyed look and then a distressed one when Hiccup indicated that he would be grabbing a drink in the tavern not so far away as one of the girls brought forth a basket of flowers.

Hiccup entered the tavern and all eyes turned towards him again as he walked towards the bar. "Can I have a mug of ale?" Hiccup asked the barkeep as he laid some copper pieces on the counter.

The barkeep quickly filled up a mug for Hiccup and shakily handed it to him. "H…Here you g…go sir." The barkeep said.

Hiccup sat at the counter as he took a sip and frowned as he was still being stared at and the barkeep was nervously wringing his hands. "Okay, what is going on?" Hiccup asked the man behind the counter. "What has gotten you so nervous?"

"Well….you.. eh… you were traveling with her Highness." The barkeep said hesitantly.

"That I was" Hiccup admitted as there was no use in hiding it. "What does that have to do with-" Hiccup gestured to the audience that was listening to the conversation in the now silent tavern. Hiccup could swear that you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, you were traveling with her Highness." The barman repeated as if it was obvious. "No one _just_ travels with her Highness and you were also accompanied by dragons. We have no quarrel with the dragons but they don't simply associate with humans."

"We met on the road, and one thing led to another which resulted in us traveling together." Hiccup stated. "I'm just a simple blacksmith."

It was then that the doors of the tavern slammed open and in walked a grumpy looking Toothless, who was completely covered in different colored flowers. Hiccup chuckled upon seeing the dragon and couldn't help but take in the other patrons' shocked expressions.

Toothless made his way towards the counter, all the while shooting Hiccup a glare. Toothless then sat on his haunches in front of the counter with both of his front paws on the counter itself. With his maw he picked up Hiccup's mug of mead before downing it in one shot.

"Hey that was mine!" Hiccup shouted which caused many of the patrons to start laughing at the scene as the dragon lay its flower covered head on the counter. "Useless reptile" Hiccup mumbled playfully as he gave Toothless a scratch.

The barkeep looked from the, what he could only guess, sulking dragon towards Hiccup. "Just a simple blacksmith?" He asked skeptically before handing Hiccup a new mug of mead.

Hiccup and Toothless left the tavern after Hiccup finished his drink. Hiccup wasn't drunk but the same couldn't be said for Toothless. Toothless definitely looked a bit tipsy as they made their way back through the square.

There was some commotion up ahead as Hiccup got closer to a farmer's stall.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE IT!" Someone yelled before being pushed to the ground.

Hiccup got closer and he could see that it was a young boy who now lay on the ground next to an older man with a knight leering over them. There were three other knights behind the other and all had silver plated armor on. Hiccup guessed that these men weren't part of Astrid's elite guard as they did not wear black. Hiccup also noticed that the knight held up a bag which the young boy tried to grab again in vain.

"Give it back! That is not yours!" The boy yelled again as the older man held him back from charging at the knights.

"Gustav! Stop it!" The older man shouted.

"Listen to your father boy" The knight said. "We are simply doing our duty."

"What duty!" The boy, Gustav, shouted. "All you are doing is stealing from hard working people to line your own pockets!"

"Gustav!" The man holding him back said. "Please forgive him Sergeant Byzu" The man now pleaded. "He is but a young boy who knows no better."

The sergeant however looked very displeased and reached for his sword causing the man and boy to flinch back and the crowd to cower. It was then that Hiccup decided to speak up.

"Are you really going to pull your sword on a child. Truly only someone with no inch of honor would do that." Hiccup said causing the sergeant to halt in his draw as the crowd parted for Hiccup and Toothless, who was also glaring at the knights.

The sergeant bristled and then shouted towards Hiccup "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am!"

"I don't actually care all that much. You would never earn my respect by threatening a child." Hiccup stated causing the crowd to start whispering, but a glare from the other knights who had their hands on the hilts of their swords now silenced them.

"In fact, I'm not the only one who is of that opinion." Hiccup said and then gestured towards Toothless who had taken a defensive stance. The crowd so engrossed by what was going on did not even notice the dragon until Hiccup pointed it out. Now everybody took a step back, including the knights.

"Toothless why don't you show them what you think of their behavior."

Toothless happily let a small plasma blast loose which hit the leather pants area of the knight causing it to start to burn.

"AAHH" The sergeant yelled before running to the nearest source of water, which was a fountain in the square, and flinging himself in it. His men helped him out of the fountain before the man yelled at Hiccup "THE REGENT WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" The sergeant growled as he tried to cover the burnt parts of his pants. "I'll see you thrown in the deepest dungeon!"

"Hmm, he must not know that the Queen is back." Hiccup said more to himself as he gave Toothless a scratch.

The gathered crowd was all whispering and they slowly dispersed when the man and the boy started to thank Hiccup and Toothless.

"That was so awesome!" Gustav gushed. "No one dared to stand up to that stinking sergeant."

"Why exactly is that?" Hiccup asked.

"The Regent has been collecting more taxes lately and that sergeant and his men have been terrorizing many people." The man who introduced himself as Norman, Gustav's father, explained. "I do not think the Queen knows what some of the lower ranking knights have been up to in her absence."

Hiccup and Toothless made it back to the palace after Gustav and Norman had bid their farewell. Hiccup decided he'd tell Astrid about the taxes before dinner and as they walked into the throne room he saw the sergeant and the three other knights from before kneeling in front of the throne.

The sergeant's eyes widened when he saw Hiccup and he blanched when he heard the Queen casually say "There you are Hiccup. Sergeant Byzu was telling me an interesting story. By the way, why is Toothless covered in flowers?"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Astrid, to say the least had not been happy with the sergeant when she heard Hiccup's side of what had happened. She had however already doubted the truth of the sergeant's tale when he described a ruffian and a dragon with a bad temper setting fire to his pants for doing his job. The sergeant turned paler when she asked him if she would hear a different story from Hiccup's when she brought the boy and his father here. It took all of her self control not to set the sergeant's pants on fire again. In the end she ended up demoting him back to the very bottom of the soldier ranks for his behavior. His men were given a month of stable cleaning duty and lessons in etiquette.

Astrid had also stated that the extra taxes taken from the citizens would be given back. She would be giving her advisor a stern talking to for his apparent greed tomorrow.

Afterwards Astrid had given Hiccup an official tour of the castle and shown him where he would be staying. They headed for the dining area next. Eret joined them at the table and introduced his father, who happened to be the royal cook, to Hiccup.

"You can have the sergeant's job if you want." Astrid said casually just as Hiccup took a sip from the goblet causing him to nearly choke.

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed after he recovered.

"You can have the sergeant's job if you want." Astrid repeated but Hiccup quickly shook his head.

"Thanks Astrid, but I will have to decline." Hiccup said. "I'm a blacksmith and I rather like being one."

Astrid nodded at Hiccup's decision. She would respect it and then something occurred to her. "Oh yes. I nearly forgot. I was going to give you the recipe for Gronckle iron."

Hiccup nodded. "I still can't believe that such a light and strong metal exists."

Dinner passed amicably and afterwards Astrid showed Hiccup the gardens. They were taking a stroll under the moonlight when Astrid dared to ask "Hiccup, I wasn't joking when I asked you to stay."

Hiccup paused to look at her. "I know you weren't. I just don't get why. I mean, I'm practically useless."

Astrid upon Hiccup's statement proceeded to slap him. "Never call yourself that!" She shouted but then calmed down when she saw Hiccup hold his cheek as he looked at her in bewilderment. "Hiccup you aren't useless. I don't know what those damn Vikings did to your self-esteem over the years, but You. Are. Not. Useless." Astrid stated while punctuating each word with finality. "The Hiccup that I have come to know through my journey, has never been useless. A smartass maybe, but never useless." Astrid grumbled and then proceeded to kiss Hiccup passionately. "I like you Hiccup. I like you a lot." Astrid finally admitted as her face grew hot. "I might even have fallen in love with you."

"Astrid I-" Hiccup started to say but was surprised when Astrid hugged him.

"You know, you don't have to keep running anymore." She whispered softly. "Think of this as your home." Her words were right next to his ear, and he took them to heart. She brought down her right arm, resting her palm on his chest. She looked up at him, her gut wrenching with the possibility of rejection.

A lump formed in Hiccup's throat, and he couldn't talk, he looked at Astrid, meeting her brilliant blue eyes; It was then that Hiccup finally broke down. Tears streamed down his face as he proceeded to embrace her. "Astrid… I…. I" Hiccup started to say but Astrid shushed him.

"Hiccup your highly emotional right now." She said while tugging his hand, guiding him to a gazebo. "Say what you wish to say to me once you are in a better state of mind."

Hiccup nodded as he and Astrid sat down to watch the stars. "You know," Hiccup spoke up after a while. "I've never met a girl like you before."

Hiccup's statement caused Astrid to blush. "Oh hush you." She said swatting him lightly on his arm before leaning on Hiccup's shoulder. They stayed simply watching the stars for some time before heading back inside. Neither one talked but the silence wasn't awkward.

Unbeknownst to the pair, two sets of eyes had been watching over them. Eret quietly grumbled as he swatted a stray rose away. He then turned to the Night Fury who was crouched low, watching Astrid and Hiccup heading back inside.

"I hope they get together soon." Eret whispered. Toothless huffed as if to say ' _They better_ '.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon." Eret mumbled which earned him a tail slap.

Hiccup woke up the following morning when the sunlight hit him in the face. He tried to move but found that something was laying on his legs. Sitting up sleepily he saw that Toothless was curled up at the foot of the mattress, sleeping soundly with his tongue hanging out.

Hiccup had finally managed to get his feet free. Much to his dismay Toothless actually managed to grab one of Hiccup's feet with his paws and began cuddling it.

"Crazy reptile" Hiccup muttered when he eventually managed to get Toothless to let go. Hiccup got off the bed and gazed at the room. It was beautifully furnished, not in the sense that it showed off a lavish lifestyle, but more in the sense that it felt homey. Toothless was still sleeping on the mattress, now with paws up in the air. Hiccup could only chuckle at the antics of the dragon.

He walked to the large bay windows which overlooked the back courtyard and could not help but think back about what happened yesterday. He hadn't meant to break down like that but Astrid's offer really got to him. He did miss having a home even if he did not show it much.

'There was never any reason to stay in one place for so long.' Hiccup thought as he watched the courtyard. Thoughts were churning around in Hiccup's head. Astrid had admitted that she liked him, probably loved him. Hiccup thought back at how he had been betrayed, he never really got over Froda. He could not forget the time they had spent together, but she had betrayed him, only to marry his younger brother.

'He did not believe in love anymore' he reasoned, yet Astrid had slammed right through that belief and climbed into his heart. "Love has a funny way of knocking you off your feet and hitting you over the head." Hiccup chuckled to himself as he came to the realization.

Hiccup quickly put on his tunic and proceeded to race out the door and down the hall to where Astrid said that her chambers were.

From upon Hiccup's bed, Toothless watched as his rider ran through the door. With a snort of bemusement the dragon laid back down again while rolling his eyes at the antics of those two humans. How could they not realize something so simple. Toothless realized it when they first met.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hiccup blushed as he and Astrid were walking side by side to the throne room. "I still cannot believe you set your maids and seamstresses upon me." Hiccup mumbled which caused Astrid to stifle a laugh.

"You were the one who rushed into my chambers." Astrid stated. "My maids simply found your outfit lacking and asked to rectify that. You'll be surprised by what those ladies can make."

Drago scowled as he watched the Queen and her guest enter the throne room smiling at each other. As Astrid walked up to her throne she gave some polite nods to the scribes and guards in the room. "Eret why are you covered in scratches?"

"Oh I just ran into a prickly situation." Eret mumbled vaguely.

Astrid however upon setting her sights on Drago she let her magic loose. The force of the magical burst was directed solely at Drago and drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Your Highness?" Drago asked as the hairs on his body began standing up. Drago could feel the Queen's magic swirling around him as his feet were being frozen to the ground.

"You went behind my back Drago." Astrid simply stated as she took a seat on her throne while Drago struggled to get free. "I really do not like it when people go behind my back." The tone Astrid used sounded like a very sharp knife ready to slice through anything.

"I do not know wha-" Drago started to say but stopped when he noticed that more of his body was freezing by the burst of Astrid's magic.

"Do not lie to me Drago. Did you think that I would not have found out about the extra taxes you had been charging the citizens."

"I was only doing what I thought was right." Drago reasoned as he quickly came up with an excuse. "We needed the extra taxes because of the damage caused by the bandits to the farms near the Eastern border."

Astrid however did not look satisfied. The scribes within the throne room had all backed up to where the knights lined the walls as the ice began to spread.

"You did mention attacks upon the farms there." Astrid said. "However you still went behind my back. The extra taxes are being returned to the people. I will go and deal with these so called bandits myself."

"Your Highness I would be more than happy to crush their operation. Just let me send a regiment of knights to the area to protect the farms." Drago hastily said as some icicles started forming on his hair and his breath became visible.

Astrid however was deep in thought and then turned towards Hiccup. "What do you think Hiccup?" Astrid asked startling Hiccup.

Hiccup was a bit at a loss of words and Astrid was more than happy to inform him of the situation along the Eastern borders as she kept Drago partially encased in a block of ice. "It's strange." Hiccup finally said. "Bandits usually target busy roads near densely populated places but you described the Eastern part as a more agricultural area. The roads would be mostly empty as people would have been spread out."

Astrid sat quietly on her throne as she thought of the situation in that area. She had watched her advisor's reaction when Hiccup explained and she was not impressed. Drago had tried to reason again that he would happily send a regiment to deal with the situation when Astrid spoke in a commanding voice.

"I shall go myself along with the Shadow corps to assess the situation. If it calls for a battle then we will be more than prepared." Astrid stated as she had faith in her most loyal knights.

"O..Of course your Highness." Was all that Drago said as he had started shivering but what Astrid stated next caused him to almost choke.

"Hiccup shall be acting Regent in my place."

"WHAT!" Both Hiccup and Drago exclaimed not having expected that.

"Astrid, what?!" Hiccup asked as he not fully comprehended what had just happened.

"Your Highness surely you jest!" Drago sputtered as he glared at Hiccup. "How can you leave someone you barely know in charge."

"How can someone I've known for years go behind my back?" Astrid countered causing Drago to pale as Astrid sent him a glare. "Consider this a test. I trust Hiccup. He has not lied to me. Threw me off a cliff yes, but never lied. I shall not leave you in charge again until you earn my trust again."

"Your Highness, surely-" Drago started to reason but then stopped when the Queen's words fully registered in his head. "Wait! What do you mean threw you off a cliff!" The cold was momentarily forgotten as he gave Hiccup an incredulous look.

"That is of no consequence now." Astrid stated leaving no room for argument. "We will depart in three days time. In the meantime I want Hiccup to have a suitable guards for once we have departed."

"Astrid what do you mean by suitable guards?" Hiccup asked.

"I will be taking the entire Shadow corps with me. I know that you and Toothless can handle yourselves in a fight but I still want some knights assigned to you as backup." Astrid explained. "I'll leave the final selection up to you Hiccup."

"Your Highness I would be happy to introduce your friend to some very able men." Drago quickly said. Astrid was of mind to leave Drago in that ice block for the day but she reconsidered. With a wave of her hand the ice disappeared leaving Drago shivering before the throne.

"Very well Drago. Hiccup and I shall accompany you to the training grounds later today. Displease me again and I shall make you a permanent fixture upon my fountain." Astrid said. Drago nodded hastily and then excused himself when the Queen had no more need for him that morning.

Drago grumbled loudly as he made his way back to his quarters. He had a servant summon one of his most trusted men. The now Footman Byzu stood waiting near Drago's chambers when the advisor arrived. Drago snarled when he saw the man before ushering him into the room.

"Why did you not warn me that the Queen found out about the taxes!" Drago hissed. "I nearly became a frozen sculpture!"

Byzu took a step back. "Forgive me sir. I was immediately sent to gather my thing after being demoted. I had no time to inform you."

"And now the Queen's trust in me has plummeted. She has named that… that… vagabond who she traveled with as Regent while she is departing on official business!" Drago nearly screeched at the man. "All my plans are ruined now!"

"But surely you can gain the Queen's trust again." Byzu reasoned. "You have been her advisor for years."

"I might gain her trust once more but I will never be as close to the throne as I was. She called it a test. She must want to test this Hiccup to see if he has the potential to rule a kingdom at her side." Drago grumbled and looked at Byzu who did not seemed to comprehend the situation.

"Why not? You are still the royal advisor." Byzu stupidly asked.

"Because she has taken a liking to that man!" Drago growled. "A very serious liking if the smiles they were sending each other were any indication. I would be Regent if anything ever happened to the Queen but if she takes that man as a consort than all power of the throne would become his."

"Why not simply eliminate the problem?" Byzu asked as an evil glint was visible in his eyes.

"That would cast suspicion on me you simpleton!" Drago hissed. "Unless….."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hiccup was looking very nervous as he followed Astrid to the training grounds for the knights. "I'm not so sure about this." Hiccup mumbled.

"Don't be nervous." Astrid stated. "I'm sure we will find suitable guards."

"I meant, what if they don't like me?"

This caused Astrid to chuckle. "I was thinking the same thing when I became Queen and had to select men for the Shadow corps." Astrid admitted. "I was afraid that they would hate me. It turns out that they were more afraid of me than I was of them."

"Well it helps when you have the ability to turn someone into a frog." Hiccup stated as he thought back to the party that had chased after them across the kingdoms. Hiccup's statement caused Astrid to giggle.

"Yes it does. But Hiccup simply pick who you think would be an asset. You'll know who to choose." Astrid said sagely.

Hiccup nodded as two soldiers opened the heavy doors to the training area. Hiccup had to shield his eyes from the sun. He squinted and could see Drago standing next to several men lined up perfectly.

"Your Highness." Drago greeted with a bow while the men stood at attention. Drago gave Hiccup a nod but inwardly he was fuming that he had to do this to earn back the Queen's trust. "I have gathered some of our finest fighters."

Hiccup looked at the men that Drago had gathered. They all looked like well trained muscled soldiers. A frown formed on Hiccup's face when he looked at the men and Astrid noticed it.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"It's just a feeling. There is something that I wish to test if you would allow me." Hiccup queried to which Astrid nodded.

"Would one of you knights like to join me for a spar?" Hiccup asked which caused the soldiers assembled to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Hiccup asked now.

One of the soldiers to the left decided to speak up. "Why should we spar with you? We will just end up beating a skinny guy like you."

Hiccup lifted a brow and then turned back to Astrid. "You were right. I will know if they are suitable. They are not."

"How can you say that?!" one of the knights asked looking incensed. "We are some of the best fighters."

"But fighting is not everything." Hiccup countered. "If I have to have someone watch my back then I would rather it be someone who would not underestimate his opponent."

"Why don't you take a walk through the training area." Astrid suggested as she noticed some of the knights gaping. She dismissed the assembled knights as well as Drago. Eret who came from one of the barracks smirked as he saw Drago leaving the training area. He had come just in time to hear Hiccup's reasoning and couldn't help but agree.

Astrid had noticed Eret nearby and then suggested "Why doesn't Eret introduce you to some of the soldiers. If I come along they will all act like statues."

"I would be happy to." Eret said as he and Hiccup began heading to the different training facilities. Astrid smiled, happy that those she considered friends were getting along.

Eret had shown Hiccup the stables where some of the knights were grooming their horses. "Are all of the city's soldiers staying in these barracks?" Hiccup asked as they simply walked through the area.

"Not all of them." Eret explained. "Some have families who live in the houses near the palace. They do come to train here daily if there is no other duty they have to perform."

They were passing several knights sparring when Hiccup's eyes fell on someone. Both men were muscled but one was simply blocking the attacks of the other without fighting back. Some of the knights were hollering for the defensive one to strike back but that did not happen. Eret stopped to look at what had gotten Hiccup's attention. "That is Cyne." Eret said. "He is a pacifist."

"Then why is he a knight?" Hiccup asked as he observed the fight. So far the attacks had been either blocked or dodged.

"It's a long story but he isn't that well liked in the order. The other knights are giving him a hard time because he refuses to fight back and his commanding officer is threatening to kick him out due to that."

"Why would his commanding officer want to do that?" Hiccup asked confused. "He would lose a skilled fighter."

Eret looked at Hiccup in confusion. "This is hand to hand combat." Hiccup explained. "I have yet to see his opponent land a blow. It is either blocked or dodged. You would have to be extremely skilled in that type of combat to pull it off." Eret was at a loss of words as he looked at the sparring match again from a new angle.

The pair soon left the sparring area and they were going to head to the practice space when some commotion near the stables caught their attention.

Eret headed back, with Hiccup following quickly behind him, to the stables they had left a few minutes ago. From the doorframe both men could see two knights had cornered a female knight.

Eret was about to step in when Hiccup stopped him. Eret looked at Hiccup questioningly. All he got out of Hiccup was "Just watch."

"What is the matter Ellyn?" One of the men asked mockingly. "You should just quit the order."

"Yeah. A pretty girl like you should just simply serve us our dinner." The other laughed.

"You wouldn't understand!" The woman, Ellyn, growled at the two men and tried to pass them only to be blocked by a hand. "Let me pass."

The men laughed. One then decided to speak "You think you can order us around! You are the lowest ranking knight here! A woman has no place as a knight."

The men were knocked onto the ground before they knew it. Ellyn had grabbed a nearby broom and had hit them in the chests before sweeping them off their feet quite literally. "You just got knocked down by the lowest ranked knight. What does that make you?" The woman questioned before placing the broom against a pillar and making her way towards the door. She nodded to Eret and Hiccup and said "Thank you for not interfering." before leaving.

Eret glared at the two soldiers on the ground and ordered them to cleaning duty for a month for harassing a fellow knight.

"You knew what was going to happen." Eret stated as he and Hiccup left the stables once more. "How?"

"I'm assuming being a woman and a knight is uncommon." Hiccup stated to which Eret nodded.

"There were three women but only she remained in the order. It was her Highness herself who gave her the opportunity to apply. She was actually one of her handmaidens at the time. The men generally do not like her being here and she has thus remained the lowest ranked knight." Eret explained. "Now how did you know she was going to do that?!"

Hiccup chuckled. "You don't survive as the only woman in a knight order without some measure of skill and she had that same glint in her eyes that Astrid gets when she wants to blow something up." That caused Eret to shudder.

"It is already getting late." Eret said as he noticed the setting sun. "Would you like to meet me here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Hiccup agreed as they proceeded to say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile Drago was fuming in his chambers as his first plan had not succeeded. Hiccup had not chosen any of the men that he had recommended and now his idea of planting a spy near Hiccup had failed.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Hiccup woke up the following morning by being pounced on by Toothless. "AAAH, Toothless you're heavy!" Hiccup managed to gasp as the dragon now lay on top of him. Hiccup looked at Toothless "No… No…. Do not even think-" Hiccup was cut off as Toothless started licking him.

"Toothless! You know that that doesn't wash off!"

After Hiccup was fully awake he noticed that dawn hadn't even broken yet. Toothless sat on his haunches with his tongue sticking out. Hiccup sighed. He wasn't getting back to sleep. "Want to go for a flight Toothless?"

Toothless gave a happy warble and proceeded to open the bedroom door with his paw, startling the guard in the hall. Hiccup could not help but chuckle as they passed the poor guard and headed for the courtyard.

"I really need to make a saddle." Hiccup mumbled to himself. Toothless spread his wings once they were in the courtyard as Hiccup got on him. The pair were in the air in no time, swooping through the clouds.

Hiccup and Toothless returned to the castle when the sun started rising. They were circling a tower and descending when something caught Hiccup's eye, or rather someone. Somebody was frantically waving at them from the empty archery range.

Hiccup and Toothless swooped down towards the range to get a better look and saw that it was a boy waving at them. Hiccup guessed that the boy would have been around 16 or 17 years old. Toothless landed and the boy approached them.

"That….. That.. That was so awesome!" The boy shouted as he looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "I've never seen anyone fly like that. I've never seen anyone fly! How do you do that? Are you a new recruit?"

Hiccup and Toothless both looked at each other and back to the boy who kept asking questions in rapid succession.

"Calm down" Hiccup finally managed to say. "Why not one question at a time?"

"What's your name?" The boy immediately asked. "Mine is Ryany."

"Hiccup and this is Toothless."

"How do you fly like that?" Ryany asked without missing a beat.

Hiccup chuckled and then pointed to Toothless who sat on his haunches in front of the boy. "I get on his back."

"What are you doing in the range so early?" Hiccup now asked as he looked around. The place was deserted with the exception of them.

"I came to practice with the sickle and chain." Ryany explained as he held up the long-ranged weapon for Hiccup to see. He then aimed it at the target which it pierced near the bullseye "I'm not really allowed to touch it though, so I practice in secret."

"Why aren't you allowed?" Hiccup asked curiously. "You seem pretty good at it actually."

"During practice I almost shaved off advisor Drago's eyebrows with it…. twice. He has since banned me from using the weapon. I'm great with a bow and arrow, just not so good with this one."

Hiccup could not contain the laughter upon hearing that. He clutched his stomach and nearly fell to the ground. "I would pay to see that." Hiccup managed to get out between guffaws. "I got the feeling that Drago doesn't like me very much."

"So mister. Are you a new recruit?" Ryany now asked. "I didn't see you when the party I belonged to went on patrol a few days ago."

"RYANY!" Was shouted from the door as Hiccup saw the woman from yesterday approach. "There you are." Ellyn said as she got closer. "Oh you are-" She said upon recognizing Hiccup from yesterday but stopped mid sentence when she saw the sickle in Ryany's hands. Ellyn groaned, "You know you aren't supposed to use that."

"How will I ever get better at it if I don't practice." Ryany countered and then said teasingly "You are just jealous because you can't use any long-ranged weapons."

"Can we not bring that up again!" Ellyn muttered. "Anyway, you are late for breakfast."

"I have a feeling that there is a story behind that." Hiccup mumbled to Toothless who let out a warble that sounded like laughter.

"Can mister Hiccup join us?" Ryany asked excitingly.

"Eh… just call me Hiccup. Mister makes me feel old. And breakfast does sound nice." Hiccup said before he excused himself to ask one of the guards if he could relay a message to Astrid that he would be eating breakfast with Ryany.

When Astrid had just taken her seat at the table one of the guards gave her the message from Hiccup. She laughed a bit which caused Eret, Drago and several other court members to look at her. "I think Hiccup made a new friend." She says so only Eret could hear.

"Do you know who?" Eret asked curiously.

"That boy named Ryany. The one that Drago over there was ranting about some time ago." Astrid explained. "Seems he invited Hiccup to breakfast."

"You mean the one who almost took off Drago's eyebrows?" Eret asked to which Astrid nodded. "Things are getting interesting."

Meanwhile Ryany, Ellyn, Hiccup and Toothless had entered the Mess Hall where breakfast was being served. Toothless ever the curious dragon began sniffing around. Some of the soldiers were startled by the black dragon's presence while others looked at it in curiosity.

Ellyn guided them to a table to the side once they had gotten their meal. Hiccup had managed to get some raw salmon for Toothless and the dragon was now blissfully eating the fish.

"You two seem close." Hiccup said.

"We joined the same year." Ryany explained. "One thing led to another and we ended up as friends."

"So Hiccup, you never answered my question." Ryany said.

"What question?" Ellyn asked while brandishing a chicken leg at Ryany. "You are too curious for your own good."

"I just asked Hiccup if he was a new recruit." Ryany answered which caused Ellyn to cover her mouth as she nearly choked from laughter.

"Honestly Ryany. Haven't you heard the rumor that the Queen appointed a new Regent while she would be gone?" Ellyn asked pointedly.

"Sure I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

Ellyn gave Ryany a look and then pointed towards Hiccup. It took a moment for Ryany to get it before he went slack-jawed. "You're the new Rege- hmmf"

Hiccup had swiftly clamped a hand over Ryany's mouth before he could announce it to the whole hall. This action caused Ellyn to place her head on the table and start to laugh.

"But… but…. But you don't act like a noble." Ryany finally managed to say after he could talk again.

"I'm just a simple blacksmith." Hiccup explained.

"Yeah right" Ellyn scoffed. "If I know procedure then her Highness is making you pick some guards while she is away."

"That's right Eret did mention that you worked in the castle before you decided to join the knight order." Hiccup said.

Ellyn nodded. "There is something that I need to do." She explained "The Queen gave me the opportunity to join."

Ryany broke Ellyn's line of thought when he asked Hiccup "Do you have any stories from your travels?"

Hiccup nodded and proceeded to tell the two some of the things that happened during his wanderings.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The day progressed swiftly after breakfast. Eret went to meet Hiccup on the training grounds and saw him talking to Cyne, Ryany, and Ellyn. He waited until Hiccup bid goodbye to the three. "I see you've made your choice." Eret said.

Hiccup turned around so fast from shock that he nearly tripped over Toothless' tail. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Hiccup mumbled as he regained his composure. "And yes I have just asked them."

"It certainly is an odd group." Eret said as he saw Ryany try to climb onto Cyne's shoulders in the distance while it looked like Ellyn was scolding him. "Then please let Astrid know. She also wanted to see if you were free for the evening."

Hiccup nodded and both men headed back to the throne room. Hiccup's brows rose when they entered the room. He noticed Drago on the floor with an enormous pile of scrolls around him while Astrid was floating a scribe, who looked like he would have crashed against the wall, a few feet in the air.

"Overeager scribes." Eret whispered to Hiccup.

"So this happens a lot?" Hiccup asked as they walked further into the room.

"Yes, especially if one of the scribes has managed to translate an obscure magic tome."

"Hiccup, Eret!" Astrid smiled as she set down the scribe. "You are just in time. Nichye has just finished translating one of the older scriptures. It contained a new kind of tracking spell." She tells them enthusiastically. "We could probably use it to track those trappers."

"Trappers? What trappers?" Drago muttered as he had finally gotten up.

"The ones who have been poaching dragons in the southern kingdoms. I have already send notice to Marine, Euradrin, and Orlon about the matter." Astrid explained.

"Why am I hearing of this now?" Drago mumbled.

"It is a matter which I will see to myself. No one poaches dragons in my realm and gets away with it." Astrid stated leaving no room for arguments. Astrid then turned to Hiccup. "If you are here already then you must have chosen your guards."

Hiccup nodded and told Astrid who he asked. She smile when she heard that Ellyn was among them and Drago sputtered when Ryany's name was mentioned.

"Ellyn is a great fighter. She and I used to spar when she was still my handmaiden." Astrid admitted. "Now Hiccup I wanted to know if you were free this evening."

"Yes of course." Hiccup said and offered Astrid his arm as they began walking while conversing.

Drago growled at the display of affection and stomped out of the room. Byzu was waiting for Drago near his chambers. "I see you failed." The ex-sergeant muttered as he stepped inside.

"Shut up." Drago growled. "I now don't have a single man close to him."

"Well maybe not a man, but we do have a woman." Byzu snickered.

"Byzu you aren't seriously suggesting that. She'll never aid us."

"She will if she ever wants to find her older brother." Byzu commented with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Very well. It seems we are running out of options. The Queen is also onto our operation." Drago muttered angrily. "Get the girl here without being seen."

"As you wish." Byzu nodded and left the room.

Drago was writing a letter when Byzu reentered along with a squirming and gagged Ellyn. Drago turned to see his right hand man and raised an eyebrow at the scratches he was now sporting. A black eye was also beginning to form.

"Can you not even retrieve a simple woman without ending up injured?" Drago asked in disgust as Ellyn was deposited on a stool.

"Hmmf hhmamf" Ellyn said through the gag as she glared at Byzu and Drago.

"Now you are probably wondering why you were brought here. We need you to do us a favor." Drago said as he removed the gag.

"Why should I listen to lowlifes like you!" Ellyn muttered as she tried to break out of the ropes binding her arms and legs.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened to your older brother?" Drago queried. "That is the only reason you joined the order right? To clear your brother's name as he was denounced a coward and traitor."

"My brother was never a coward nor a traitor!" Ellyn growled.

"Then help us and we will tell you what truly happened to him." Byzu offered.

"You bastards." Ellyn said in a deadly voice. "You will tell me or I will gut you like the pig you are."

"Now that is no way for a lady to talk." Drago admonished. "All we want is for you to complete a simple task and then you'll get that information."

"And what is it you want?" Elyn asked as she glared at the two men.

Byzu proceeded to cut the ropes while Drago handed her a vial of purple liquid. "That is a fast acting poison. Make sure that Hiccup drinks it. If you do not comply or fail then I will have the rest of your family killed. Your mother lives right near the market place does she not."

"Don't you dare." Ellyn said. "Why do you even want Hiccup dead. He has done nothing to you."

"Oh but he has. He has gotten in the way of my rise to power." Drago exclaimed. "I want that nuisance dealt with."

"Sounds to me like you are jealous." Ellyn said.

"Am not" Drago angrily said.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Actually boss." Byzu decided to speak up and point out. "It sort of does look like jealousy."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Drago shouted now and then pointed a finger at Ellyn "You girl, get out of here, and not a word to anyone. Make sure that the deed is done otherwise you will never find out what happened to your brother and your family will pay a steep price!"

Ellyn shot one last glare at Drago and Byzu before she headed out the chamber door.

Drago grimaced as he watched the woman leave. "Get rid of her once she has done it. We can blame everything on her."

"Of course boss." Byzu said before he too left the room.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Astrid had decided to hold a banquet in Hiccup's honor on the third day. She would be leaving with Eret and the rest of her knights afterwards to the Eastern area. The guards Hiccup had chosen were also invited and were mingling with the crowd.

Ellyn saw Drago standing near the Queen and Hiccup. She grabbed a tray of four goblets of wine and quickly, without being seen, emptied the vial into one of the goblets. Drago had been keeping an eye on Ellyn and had to hide a smirk when he saw her poison one of the drinks.

Ellyn made her way over and overheard, upon getting nearer, Hiccup saying to her Highness "Astrid you really did not have to go through all this trouble."

"It is no trouble at all Hiccup. Consider this a _welcome-to-the-kingdom_ party. I could also introduce you to my entire court as my prospective husband." The Queen teased.

Ellyn saw Hiccup's cheeks redden before she accidentally bumped into someone, sending her partially spinning and staggering backwards nearly spilling the drinks. She quickly managed to grab the goblets before they spilled but she was now looking at them in confusion. 'Which one had the poison again?' She asked herself when Astrid noticed her heading their way and called her over.

"Ellyn what are you doing carrying a tray? You should be enjoying the party." Astrid asked as she noticed the goblets.

"Well your Highness. I had just thought that this occasion called for a toast." Ellyn explained.

"That's a splendid idea." Astrid said and then called Drago, who still stood nearby, over.

Drago not wanting to act suspicious approached the trio. He saw Astrid and Hiccup grab a goblet of wine before Astrid indicated that she wanted Drago to take one as well.

Drago discreetly looked at Ellyn to see if she still knew which goblet had the poison. Ellyn bit her lower lip which made Drago a bit nervous. Astrid had then taken one of the two remaining goblets and handed it to Drago with a smile while Ellyn grabbed the last.

"May I have your attention please!" Astrid said causing the guests to stop what they were doing and look at their Queen. "I would like to propose a toast. To Hiccup, I welcome you to this realm. You are a wonderful friend. To your health!" Astrid said as she raised her goblet. The rest of the hall followed and Hiccup was blushing quite a lot now.

Drago raised his goblet but he looked nervously as Astrid and Hiccup took a sip from their wine. Both seemed fine and Drago shot Ellyn a glare.

Ellyn raised a brow challenging Drago to drink his wine as she took a swig from her goblet. She looked fine and Drago looked down nervously at the dark red liquid in his hand.

"Drago why do you not drink?" Astrid suddenly asked, startling him.

"I… I..eh cannot hold my liquor all that well your Highness." Drago tried to explain to which the Queen scoffed. "This is a party Drago. I certainly will not hold it against you if you get a little drunk."

Drago was sweating profusely out of nervousness now and he hesitantly took a sip of the liquid praying to whatever gods above that he would survive. Drago nervously swallowed the wine and waited. When he wasn't dead yet he looked at the goblet in confusion.

'Did this goblet not have poison? Did the poison become diluted in the wine?' Were some of the thoughts running through his head.

"So Advisor Drago" Ellyn spoke up suddenly. "Why did you actually hesitate to drink the wine?" Ellyn asked casually.

"Because I did not want to die from my own poison." Drago suddenly said. His mouth was moving on its own. When Drago heard what he said he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth but the deed was already done. The hall became silent as Drago's goblet fell to the floor with a clatter.

Drago looked around, his hands still covering his mouth. It was then that he saw the smug looks on Ellyn's and Hiccup's faces. He looked in the Queen's direction and saw ice cold fury directed at him. Magic crackled around Astrid and started to fill the room.

"It…It's not what it seems like." Drago sputtered as he tried to defend himself.

"Tell me Drago" Astrid commanded "Why do you want Hiccup gone?"

"Because I've seen the way you two gaze at each other and know that he would be a thorn in my side when I seized the throne." Drago spoke automatically. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

"When did you cast a truth spell over me?!" Drago demanded to know as he noticed Byzu inching closer from behind.

"Is it really not that obvious." Astrid muttered. "You will be spending a lot of time in the dungeons to think it over."

"Is that why you played a part in the ambush near Castow?" Hiccup suddenly asked surprising Astrid.

Drago, still under the spell. answered immediately. "Yes, I had hoped that the Queen would have died and that the spell to revive the great teacher would be ours."

Astrid's eyes widened and she let her magic lash out. Drago was flung back against the hard wall.

"Wait Astrid" Hiccup said as he saw that Astrid was ready to seriously hurt Drago. "He said ours. There are more people involved."

"With who are you wor-" Hiccup started to ask but was caught off as Byzu and several other knights charged at Astrid and Hiccup while shoving the other guests aside.

Ellyn, Cyne and Ryany had their weapons out and managed to parry some of the knights. Some managed to break free and continue their charge only to be stopped by the entrance of Eret and his men.

Chaos reigned in the room and Drago took his chance. He saw that Hiccup was distracted by two enemies who had tried to blindside him while the Queen was making a save path for the guests to escape. He slipped a small dagger from his wrist into his hand and snuck up behind Astrid stabbing her twice in the side.

"Astrid!" Hiccup and Eret shouted in worry as they saw her clutch her side as blood soaked her gown.

"We got what we wanted!" Drago suddenly yelled and the knights attacking them began retreating.

Hiccup had made it to Astrid's side and placed his hands over the wounds as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Take care of her!" Eret shouted, giving his longtime friend a worried look, as he and the rest of his men began perusing the traitors.

"Astrid! Astrid! Hang on!" Hiccup said frantically as he laid her down.

Astrid groaned at the pain in her side. She faintly felt strong arms holding onto her tightly before she completely slipped unconscious.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Astrid's eyes slowly fluttered open and she felt someone holding her hand. Looking to her side she saw Hiccup sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He was hunched over with his face planted into the mattress.

Astrid squinted as she looked around the room and saw that Toothless and Stormfly lay curled against each other near the window. She tried to sit up but winced as pain shot through her. The events of the banquet came back to her and she muttered that she should have turned Drago into a cockroach as soon as he had confessed.

Hiccup woke up from Astrid's shifting and when he glanced at her face he saw two bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"You're awake." Hiccup said groggily and then he nearly shouted it as realization hit him. He proceeded to hug Astrid who let out a squeak in surprise. "I'm so happy that you're awake!"

"Hiccup! Can't breathe!" Astrid gasped but she did hug Hiccup back.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Astrid then asked.

"Almost four days. You had lost a lot of blood." Hiccup said as they started to hear some sounds near the door. Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup went to open the door only to have the people on the other side fall down. She looked past Hiccup and could see Eret and the other knights in a pile on the floor as well as some of the servants milling about in the hallway.

"You're awake!" Eret said happily as he managed to extricate himself from the pile-up. "You had us all worried." Eret shooed the others away with the excuse that their Queen needed her rest.

"How did you even do it?" Eret suddenly asked as he had closed the chamber door. "This deviated from the original plan we had to capture the traitor."

"We had no choice. Ellyn approached us, using one of the secret passages, after Hiccup and I returned from our evening flight and picnic. She explained the situation and we had to think of a solution quickly." Astrid explained. "I placed a truth spell on the wine when I handed it to Drago. It would have worked for 3 hours."

"And the poison?" Eret asked.

"There was no poison." Hiccup stated. "That was just colored water that Ellyn poured into a goblet."

"I'm just glad both of you are alright." Eret said looking quite relieved. "The news that you are awake will have spread through the castle if not the entire city by midday.

Astrid gave them a smile and tried to sit up but winced a bit. "Can one of you tell me what happened while I was unconscious?"

"There is good news and bad news." Hiccup started to say.

"Might as well give me the good news first." Astrid said as both men took a seat.

"The guests were unharmed. It looked like Drago and his men's main focus was on you and Hiccup." Eret explained. "We also have Ellyn's mother guarded in case he tries to follow through on his threat. Also the situation in the Eastern area has been resolved. My men reported that the bandits were actually dragon trappers hunting Whispering deaths near the foot of the mountains and they were attacking the farms for supplies. The trappers were arrested but we could not locate their leaders, the Grimborn brothers."

"What is the bad news then?" Astrid asked as she was reminded of something.

"Drago managed to escape through one of the old castle tunnels. We have no idea where he has gone so the security around the castle and the city has been intensified. We searched his chambers and found a ledger containing evidence that he was the mastermind behind the dragon trappers."

"There is no need. Drago will not be in Forline any longer." Astrid stated.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid indicated for him to retrieve a heavy leather-bound book from her table.

"I had hoped that the scenario I had thought of, ever since my Grimoire was stolen, would not come to pass but Drago's comment about reviving the great teacher has assured me that that is exactly what he and his allies plan on doing." Astrid explained as Hiccup handed her the book.

"The situation will be a lot more dire if we don't start taking precautions now. Drago is probably on his way to wherever they are keeping my Grimoire and he has my blood to open it now. We have until the full moon." Astrid explained.

"Why until the full moon? That is only six days away." Hiccup asked as Astrid was looking through the book on her lap.

"The spell they are thinking of reversing would be its weakest on a full moon." Astrid explained. "It would also explain why they needed the dragons.

"It does?" Eret asked.

"They will need the dragons to reach the Isle of Shadows. That is where their ' _great teacher_ ' has been sealed away." Astrid said as showed her disgust clearly. She showed Eret a diagram. "Eret I need you to gather all the stone carvers in the realm. These symbols need to be etched in large stones and placed at our borders."

"Astrid" Hiccup said looking extremely worried. "What will become of this world if they revive this great teacher?"

Astrid took a deep breath and told Hiccup seriously. "The world will once again be plunged into darkness like it had been so many centuries ago. We might be able to save Forline if these protection symbols line our borders."

"I will gather everything you need your Highness." Eret stated with resolution.

"Thank you Eret" Astrid said and then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, help me up. I must summon the court and inform them of the situation now. It is time to reveal the truth that was hidden from the world."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

There was heavy pounding on the door and Fishlegs groaned as he placed the pillow over his head to try and drown out the noise. "Fishlegs I know you are there!" Came from the other side of the door.

"Go away Snotlout!" Fishlegs shouted as he recognized the voice. "The sun's not even up yet!"

"This is important!" Snotlout shouted now.

Fishlegs groaned as he got out of bed and opened the door. Snotlout, without waiting for a response, grabbed Fishlegs by his sleeping gown and dragged him out of the room.

"Snotlout! Let me get changed first." Fishlegs grumbled.

"That can wait." Snotlout said as he continued to drag Fishlegs out of the cleric's tower.

"Where are we going?" Fishlegs asked when Snotlout had let go and was motioning for him to follow.

"The castle stables." Snotlout simply said before they quietly made their way there. Snotlout did not enter the stables upon reaching but he guided Fishlegs to a window. When Fishlegs looked through the window he was shocked. The stable was filled with caged dragons.

"What are all these dragons doing in Haleah?!" Fishlegs now asked.

"I don't know but my father was awfully giddy when they arrived. Some of the other stables have dragons in them as well. I think it had to do with the commotion a few days ago." Snotlout mumbled. "It all seems strange. A large group rode up to the castle, next thing you know caged dragons start arriving as well as foreign nobility. Just yesterday two royal families arrived in Thellone. They are staying in the castle along with those who had already arrived."

"It would probably explain why a high master was called to the castle a while ago." Fishlegs muttered. "You do not just summon a high master, even if you are the king. It is only for urgent matters."

"That is why I sent the twins to spy for me." Snotlout explained which caused Fishlegs' eyes to widen.

"Are you crazy!" Fishlegs said as he started to shake Snotlout by his shoulders. "They thrive on chaos and they can't sit still!"

"Relax Fish, Ruffnut learned an invisibility spell last week. She wanted to test it out anyways." Snotlout tried to reason.

Fishlegs blanched now. "So the twins are invisible inside the castle."

"Yes"

"And you are not the least bit worried that the possibility of the castle not standing tomorrow is now much higher." Fishlegs mumbled as they made their way back.

"Oh" Snotlout said as realization hit him. "But they aren't that bad." He then tried to reason. Fishlegs gave Snotlout an incredulous look.

"Snotlout you are defending the twins after Ruffnut buried you up to your head when we got back to the city. For that matter, how did you even know Ruffnut learned a new spell? She's been keeping quiet where she practices."

"Well…. Eh… eh…." Snotlout started to say as his face grew hot. Fishlegs saw it and started to grin.

"Snotlout do you like Ruffnut?" Fishlegs now asked as amusement laced his voice. "Are you planning to court her?"

"Nonononoooo" Snotlout quickly defended but a snort not so far away caught their attention.

Both looked and saw an empty street and then suddenly the twins appeared right before them.

"Don't do that!" Both Fishlegs and Snotlout shouted as they eyed the grinning twins.

"So Snotlout, what is this I hear about courting?" Ruffnut asked as she wiggled her eyebrows while Tuffnut made a gagging noise.

"Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing!" Snotlout quickly said as his face was heating up. No one really believed him but the matter was dropped when Tuffnut said "We have some very interesting news."

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins had decided to head back to the cleric's tower. Fishlegs warded his room as soon as everybody was inside. He turned back to the group and saw the twins looking very serious now. 'This can't be good.' He thought as he took a seat.

"Alright, so we snuck into the castle at night." Tuffnut began. "The first thing we did was steal some food from the kitchens. You can't spy on an empty stomach."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother. "We made our way up the different floors of the castle until a particular conversation in King Madine's study caught our attention. We managed to slip inside and found that the study was crowded with the royals from other kingdoms."

"I think all of the rulers from the northern kingdoms were present as well as those from the southern kingdoms with the exception of the Dark Queen." Tuffnut explained.

"King Madine proceeded to introduce a man named Drago Bludvist, as Forline's former advisor and hero to their cause." Tuffnut continued to explain.

"Wait, former advisor?" Fishlegs questioned. "And the Queen was not present!"

"Looks that way." Ruffnut muttered. "Those stuffy rulers do not like her very much from the conversation we overheard. They can hardly stand it, that she, as a woman was in charge of a realm and they seem to fear her for her magic." Ruffnut explained in disgust. "It seemed that this Drago fellow had gotten a hold of the Queen's blood and King Madine had called a high master to open some sort of spell-book that seemed to have belonged to the Queen."

"That's it!" Snotlout suddenly grumbled. "That's why the Queen had a bounty on her head. They needed her blood."

"So it would seem." Tuffnut stated. "The surprising thing that we learned is that all the royals are heading to the Isle of Shadows for a ritual on the full moon which would be in two days."

"That would explain the dragons. The Isle of Shadows is near the great underwater chasm off the coast of Barione. Giant whirlpools surround the Isle." Fishlegs mumbled. "They plan to ride the dragons to the Isle as it is inaccessible by sea."

"What kind of ritual are they preparing for?" Fishlegs suddenly asked. "I probably would not agree with all the principles of the Dark ones but there is no denying that the Queen has mastered the magic. We all saw what she was capable of. If that book truly did belong to her and it was sealed so efficiently that they needed her blood to open it then the ritual they are performing could turn out to be very damaging."

"I don't know." Ruffnut mumbled. "They were going on about ushering in a new age of prosperity for the land and they were also condemning the Queen for keeping this to herself."

Fishlegs was deep in thought after the twins explained what they overheard when Snotlout got an idea.

"We should follow them to the Isle!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Snotlout the Isle isn't accessible by sea." Fishlegs muttered.

"Who said anything about going by sea." Snotlout countered with a smirk.

"Oh no" Fishlegs groaned loudly as realization hit.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The days passed by quickly as Fishlegs and the others got ready. The day of departure had come and the plan was to steal some dragons from the stables after the King and his allies had departed.

"This is inhumane" Ruffnut whispered as they watched, crouched behind some crates in one of the stables, as the dragons were manhandled. The dragons were whimpering as they were being saddled and they flinched when one of the leaders of the trappers passed by.

"Viggo are we ready to go?" Drago asked as he climbed onto a Raincutter.

Viggo nodded. "We have an excess of dragons."

"Leave them. Their hides might be worth something on the market later." Drago muttered as the Grimborn brothers also mounted a dragon.

Soon the royals as well as the trappers were in the air. The people of Haleah watched and cheered them on because that morning King Madine had announced that they would embark on a quest to return the symbol of Hope to the land and usher in an age of peace and prosperity.

"Let's go." Snotlout whispered as the group came out of hiding. The dragons who were left in the stable hissed and growled when they saw them.

"They don't look too friendly." Tuffnut said as he backed away from one of the cages.

"Then let's hope that this works." Fishlegs muttered as he picked up some rocks and approached a snarling Gronckle.

"Hey boy" Fishlegs said as he cautiously inched closer. The Gronckle growled at him then. Fishlegs stopped for a moment. "Are you a girl?" He then asked and then received a softer growl.

"This has officially gotten weird." Snotlout stated as he saw Fishlegs try to bribe the Gronckle with rocks. The gronckle hesitantly approached Fishlegs and sniffed at the rocks before eating them. The Gronckle now seemed calmer and even allowed Fishlegs to give her a scratch. "I think I'll name you Meatlug."

"Can you help us out?" Fishlegs asked to which he received a grunt.

Once he opened the cage Meatlug began licking him.

"Guys, pick a dragon." Fishlegs said as he tried to get the Gronckle off of him.

The twins found a green Zippleback who seemed to have taken a liking to them after they fed the dragon some of the jerky from their packs. They decided after a few headbuts to name the dragon Barf and Belch.

Snotlout ended up with a Monstrous Nightmare that he named Hookfang. The funny part of that encounter was that the dragon and Snotlout ended up negotiating over the amount of fish that Hookfang wanted.

"Now it has gotten weird" Ruffnut mumbled as she watched the exchange.

"For once I agree with you sister."

"Let's get the rest of these dragons free." Fishlegs suggested as the dragons in the stable were now much calmer and stood curiously watching them.

The dragons once free happily took to the sky. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins then departed after the royals.

They held on for their dear lives as the dragons climbed higher and higher. Fishlegs had a deathgrip on Meatlug while the twins were cheering and Snotlout was boasting that his plan had worked.

The flight to the Isle of Shadows on dragonback took them almost three to four hours. The twins stared openmouthed at the sight of the island below them.

"So that is why they called it the Isle of Shadows." Tuffnut said as he and his sister observed the dark mist that surrounded the Isle as well as the dark clouds which hovered above.

"That mist is not normal." Ruffnut stated. "That entire island is not normal." Ruffnut shivered as she said this. "It feels like we should not even be here."

"We have come this far." Snotlout said. "Are you not curious as to the plan of the king?"

Ruffnut looked back below at the island and then back at Snotlout before letting out a groan. "Come on. Let's go." She then said as the dragons started to descent.

The isle itself was covered with a jungle. The king and his allies were at the center of the island, in a clearing, where stone ruins lay scattered about. The group hid near the tree line and observed the royals getting ready for the ritual. As night started to fall the torches in the clearing were lit.

Time passed and the preparations were completed done and the kings were just waiting for the moon to rise to start when a high-pitched shriek pierced the air. Snotlout and the others looked up to faintly see a dark blur streak across the night sky.

"That's-" Fishlegs whispered in surprise as they saw the black blur land in the clearing followed by a Nadder and several other dragons. Each dragon had a rider. The group, even at night, immediately recognized the black dragon along with its rider and the Queen seated on the Nadder. The other dragons carried knights dressed in black armor that glistened in the torch light.

"Cease this madness at once!" They heard the Dark Queen order as they dismounted.

The other royals scoffed at her. "Why should we?" The King of Enoth asked condescendingly.

The Queen held her head high. "If you complete that ritual you will unleash an arcane evil upon this world and plunge it into darkness as it had been centuries ago."

Her statement however was met with only laughter.

"Do you think we would believe the words of a Dark one." One of the princes muttered.

"This ritual will bring back our great teacher." Another snarled. "She will lead this world into an age of prosperity."

"She will lead this world into an age of death!" The Queen countered. "There is a reason that she was sealed away so many centuries ago. There is a reason that this island was made inaccessible by conventional means."

"Lies!" King Madine now shouted. "The words of one such as you cannot be trusted! Our teacher was sealed away because the dark practitioners feared her powers."

It was now Astrid's turn to scoff. "She was sealed away to save the world."

"History tells a different story." One of the queens' accompanying their husbands muttered and others agreed with her. "Our great teacher, our ray of Hope Sielihah went missing centuries ago. Stories soon surfaced that the Dark ones banished her to a horrible realm outside of time."

"There is a saying." The Queen muttered. "History is written by the victors. All those centuries ago Sielihah did win even if she was banished. Her followers then put her on a pedestal and used her to condemn those who did not follow the doctrine. But history is not what it seems. I have found scrolls in the catacombs of Forline which tell a much darker history."

Astrid took a deep breath as she unflinchingly stared at the assembled royals. "Many centuries ago when sickness and death swept the lands a beautiful woman appeared who could heal all. What your history does not tell you is the cause of the sickness. A journal entry spoke of something frightening. ' _ **I silently watched from afar and hold my breath as to not be discovered. The healer we have praised is a demon in disguise. She steals the life of many to retain her beauty and sweeps the land with the Red plague. She is nothing but the Red death itself'**_ " Astrid recited.

"Sielihah created the plague so that she could set herself up as a savior." Astrid finally stated to he now silent audience.

"How dare you sully the name of our great teacher!" King Madine suddenly shouted. "This woman is not to be trusted! Dark ones spout only lies!"

"There is a difference between being Dark and being evil!" Hiccup who had stood silently by Astrid's side now shouted incensed. "She is trying to save you all and this is how you treat her!"

"We do not want the help of a Dark practitioner." One of the royals shouted back.

"Hiccup" Astrid said as she motioned for Hiccup to stand down. "We shall take our leave."

"But Astrid-"

"They are digging their own graves." Astrid said as she put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "It won't matter what I say. They will complete the ritual anyway."

"Yes be gone with you." Drago now spoke up. "And take your lapdogs with you."

Astrid turned once more to the royals and let her magic flow freely. The display of such raw magic had many taking a step back. "You have ignored my warning." Astrid said in an ice cold voice. "You have just dug your own graves and that of your people and for that I pity you. May whatever gods you pray too save you now."

The Queen and her party mounted their dragons once more and took to the sky.

"Why did the Queen not blast them into oblivion?" Tuffnut asked from behind the shrub he hid behind.

"Because this mist cancels out any offensive magic. I had thought it just a rumor but that seemed to have been the case. Even I cannot invoke offensive magic right now. That display of magical power was all she could do in this situation." Fishlegs explained.

After the Dark Queen had left the royals continued with the ritual. Thunder suddenly cracked from the dark clouds as the full moon became visible through them. Magic swirled around the clearing and the ground shook. Suddenly the magic coalesced and formed a swirling portal of dark energy. From the portal the slim figure of a woman emerged. As the portal closed the Fishlegs and the others observed the figure approach the royals. She had flaming red hair and wore a white dress.

"Greetings Sielihah, Savior of the people." King Madine stated and greeted her with a bow. The others soon followed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The flight back to Forline for Astrid, Hiccup and the knights was mostly silent. Mostly because, when she and Stormfly had cleared the dark mist, Astrid shouted and called those assembled royals every curse word in the book while she let out blasts of magic into the sky. Once that was out of her system she remained silent as they continued their journey home.

Eret and Hiccup cautiously flew next to her. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked tentatively as Toothless flew closer to her and Stormfly.

"Those stupid nobles!" Astrid muttered.

"You should have just let me hit them." Hiccup said as Astrid's knights all nodded in agreement. "And we still haven't gotten your Grimoire back."

"Yes I should have and I would have done so myself but that would have probably started a war." Astrid stated. "Those nobles have been looking for an excuse to get rid of me. As for my spellbook. They will need it more than me now."

They had been flying for almost two hours at top speed, and had nearly reached Forline. Hiccup looked down towards the dark forest over which they flew. Along the horizon he could see torches of light.

"We've almost reached the border." Hiccup said softly to himself as he remembered that Astrid had been working tirelessly together with the stone carvers to create four intricate stone obelisk. Each of the obelisk contained intricate carvings of spell runes. Three of the obelisks were transported to selected areas with the help of the dragons who had followed them, while the fourth had been erected in the castle courtyard two days ago. The obelisks had been set up and were being closely guarded by both knights and dragons.

Astrid had spoken to her court when she had woken up and was first met with skepticism but when she and the scribes produced the old scrolls from the catacombs containing the evidence chaos reigned in the throne room.

When asked why she had not made this public before she simply stated that it was not worth it to throw the Cleric's order into disarray, and many would not have believed her, but now with the looming threat she had no choice. The plan she proposed was met with awe and shocked silence.

Gimor came into view not long after and they landed in the courtyard near the obelisk. Astrid had a look of determination on her face as she dismounted and marched towards the structure. Soon one of the scribes approached her with an ancient looking scroll.

Astrid took out a dagger and cut her hand. She then placed it onto the side of the obelisk let her magic flow into the stone structure as she read the spell from the scroll. Soon the obelisk started to glow green before a green bolt of light shot into the air and proceeded to split in three. Each stream of light headed into the direction of where another obelisk was placed. The other obelisks placed near the border with Euradrin and Orlan, as well as the one placed on a tiny island off the coast started to glow green as well.

It was that night that the people of Forline watched the sky above their country glow green as a giant magic circle appeared over the realm. News had spread about the Queen's plan when the stone carvers were summoned and the citizens now all watched the display of magic in awe.

The magic circle in the sky soon disappeared and Astrid staggered back from the obelisk. Hiccup and Eret both supported her as she breathed erratically.

"It's done" Astrid gasped as Hiccup picked her up bridal style to take her to her chambers. She snuggled into Hiccup's arms and would not let go when he tried to lay her on her bed.

"Will you stay the night?" Astrid asked softly. Hiccup gave Astrid a smile before he climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. Astrid shifted closer and snuggled into Hiccup's chest before sleep overtook her. She did not see Hiccup place a kiss on her head before whispering "You, Astrid, are an amazing woman."

The following morning Astrid smiled as she laid against Hiccup, who was still asleep, and was lazily playing with some of his hair. The moment was broken when she heard someone urgently knocking on her chamber door.

The knocking woke Hiccup up as well and he couldn't help but blush as he saw Astrid laying awake against him.

The knocking continued before Astrid used a bit of her magic to open the door.

"Yes" Astrid said, not moving from her position, as the knight began to turn scarlet when he noticed what he had walked in on.

"F….Forgive m..me your Highness." The knight stuttered before pointing to the window. "But this is an urgent matter. Swarms of dragons are approaching this way."

"What?!" Both Hiccup and Astrid ask before scampering out of the bed and heading towards the balcony. The knight bowed before heading back to his post. In the distance they could make out some tiny dots before the sound of wingbeats became clearer and they marveled in awe when flocks of dragons flew over the city.

"This is not normal" Hiccup said as he had to duck as low flying Terrible Terrors zoomed past him.

"Dragons are perceptive." Astrid stated. "They must have recognized the oncoming danger and are migrating towards saver grounds. This could actually help us if they settle in Forline."

"How so?"

"Remember what I explained to the court. The spell I cast over Forline is as strong as its citizens. It is an ancient spell which conjures a magical shield to repel magic with ill intent. The shield is powered by all living beings residing within it. If the dragons settle here then they will contribute to the shield's strength." Astrid said as she saw a Monstrous Nightmare pass with babies in tow. "And I think the dragons realize this as well."

Meanwhile the royals began holding celebrations as they proclaimed Sielihah's return. The beautiful red haired woman smiled and waved at the masses that had come to see her as she traveled through the kingdoms.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Nearly four months had now passed since Sielihah's return and the craze surrounding her was still immense. The kingdoms, with the exception of Forline, stood united for once. Sielihah traveled through the various kingdoms with an entourage. Large masses would gather everywhere she went and she used her magic freely to heal the people. A month ago a strange illness began appearing in some remote villages, it caused red splotches to appear on the skin and the person who had it would get a fever which left them bedridden until they died five days later.

The villagers were getting desperate as the clerics could not heal the sickness. Many were dying and they called for their savior. Their savior came to their aid and the villagers were healed but not before many had perished.

This sickness, which the people called the red plague, had been spreading through the various kingdoms at an alarming rate the past few months. Sielihah was currently traveling through Marine and had stopped to spend the night in one of the King's estates which he gladly opened up to her. She was looking over a map to decide where to travel next.

"We have not been here yet." She said, pointing towards Forline, to several noblemen and clerics who accompanied her.

"I do not think we will be welcome there." One of the men spoke up. "It is ruled by a Queen who is a dark practitioner."

"The masses would surely wish to meet me. The Queen would not deny her people that, even if she does not follow the doctrine." Sielihah reasoned.

"Your Grace." One of the noblemen said. "We know for a fact that the Queen came to your revival ceremony and was against us bringing you back."

This had gotten Sielihah's interest "Please tell me more about this Queen." She asked.

The men looked at each a bit hesitantly before they began to tell her what they knew. When they had finished they could see Sielihah smile. "I wish to meet this Queen." Was all she said.

Meanwhile the realm of Forline was quiet. The red plague had not reached their borders and the people were relieved. The dragons had indeed migrated into the realm. At first the people were apprehensive of that many dragons so close to them but during the past four months they had come to accept their presence as a part of everyday life.

Hiccup had a lot to do with that as he designed feeding stations, stables, and other necessities for the dragons to live alongside humans comfortably.

On one such day we find Hiccup sitting in his chambers going over a letter he had received from Dagur via messenger hawk. The contents of the letter were a little unsettling. Dagur and his sister had recently visited Berk to renew their trade agreement when they heard that Hiccup's brother Geir had been made Chief of the tribe. His father stepped down as Chief because of health reasons and his mother was not faring any better.

Dagur also wrote that he almost did not sign the trade agreement because he did not like how Geir represented himself and his family. It would seem that the Hooligan tribe had seen better times. Geir had developed a large ego and acted like everyone should wait on him hand and foot. Froda was also acting very haughty and did nothing to deter her husband's behavior.

Hiccup was at least pleased to hear that he had a four year old nephew who acted nothing like his parents. Dagur wrote that he seemed to be as scrawny as Hiccup was and had taken a liking to Gobber.

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow when Dagur told him that he only signed the agreement because the little boy approached him and apologized for his parents' behavior.

There was a knock on his chamber door which then was opened a crack to reveal Ryany.

"Everything is ready Hiccup." Ryany said as Hiccup put the letter aside and grabbed a beautifully carved box from the table. Hiccup took a deep breath and opened the box one last time to reveal a gleaming black ring with a sapphire inlaid. The ring was made from Toothless' scales, which Hiccup had been experimenting with ever since he accidentally melted some when Toothless had been shedding and some scales flew into the fire.

"Relax Hiccup. Her Highness would be a fool not to accept." Ryany assured. "And she definitely is no fool."

Meanwhile Astrid's day had been full of meetings. She raised an eyebrow when one of her guards announced that a messenger had arrived bearing a message from the Great Sielihah.

The messenger approached the throne and gave the Queen a short bow before he opened the scroll and began reading the contents.

" _You are hereby requested to present yourself to her Grace, Sielihah, who wishes to meet with you, your Highness, at the plains of Gusa within the next three days_."

Astrid raised another eyebrow when she heard the location. The plains of Gusa lay near Forline's border. "Tell your mistress that she may wait all she wants on the plains for I shall have to decline."

"Y..You w…would decline a summons from the great Sielihah!" The messenger sputtered.

Astrid did not look bothered at all. She stood up and let her magic fill the room as she looked at the messenger with cold eyes. "I am requested to present myself!" Astrid said as anger filled her voice. "Do you think me a lapdog? Do you think that someone can order me around?! Go back to your mistress and tell her that my realm will never welcome her presence!"

The messenger fearing for his live scampered out of the throne room. "Eret, increase the security along our border. I want to know this woman's movements."

"Of course" Eret smirked as looked to where the messenger stood.

"What is so funny?" Astrid asked.

"I was just thinking of your speech just now." Eret commented. "You know rumors about you and Hiccup had increased the last few months. They can sometimes even be heard outside of Forline."

"And what do these rumors say?"

"Some are wondering who this mystery man of yours truly is. I've heard some whisper that he is a noble, others say that he is a peasant. Other rumors tell that you would flatten kingdoms if your mystery man would simply ask." Eret chuckled at the idea. "There are also bets going around if or when you two will wed."

Astrid could not help but snort as Eret continued to explain some of the rumors that he heard. They made their way towards Astrid's chambers where she retrieved a small box. She opened it and inside lay a glimmering green ring. The ring was made from Stormfly's blue and yellow spikes. Astrid had seen Stormfly use her fire to melt some of the discarded spikes and got an idea when she noticed the blue and yellow colors mixing. She had secretly asked another blacksmith to see if the material could be used to make a ring. The blacksmith had given the Queen a knowing look before taking some of her dragon's spikes.

"You think he'll like it?" Astrid asked to which Eret looked affronted.

"Astrid, he loves you. We can all see that." Eret stated as he walked with Astrid towards the gardens. Hiccup and her were having their meal in the garden today and Eret could not help but smile. Eret spotted Hiccup not too far away from the gazebo and smirked. "Now your Highness. Go get your man."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Astrid, Hiccup, and a party of knights had departed on dragonback from the palace at breakneck speed when word reached them from the scouts that Sielihah was continuing her journey towards Forline.

Astrid could not help but look at her new fiancé and chuckle. The events from two days past still fresh in her head. Hiccup and her had taken their meal in the gardens and both of them had proposed at the same time. Each of them had presented their ring and both looked in wonder when they asked if the other would marry them in sync. The most embarrassing part of it all was when Astrid and Hiccup had discovered several knights, which included Eret, Ellyn, Ryany and Cyne, spying on them from behind the bushes.

Astrid looked at the midnight black ring that Hiccup placed on her finger and could not help but sigh contently.

Astrid was snapped out of her musings when Eret shouted "We are almost at the northern border." over the heavy gusts of wind.

They spotted Sielihah's party on horseback as they descended. "Let us give them the message girl." Astrid said to Stormfly who proceeded to dive. Stormfly, once close enough to the ground, shot a series of spikes which landed in front of the horses, stopping them in their track. Astrid could feel where the edge of the shield she had cast around her kingdom was and landed right behind it. Hiccup and the knights followed suit.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE SIELIHAH!" Astrid shouted in a commanding voice.

"How dare you wench!" One of the nobles shouted but fell off his horse when an arrow sailed to close to his ear.

"Darn. Missed." Ryany muttered as he lowered his bow.

"Ryany behave." Cyne stated, which caused a pout to appear on Ryany's face but it morphed into a smile when Cyne next said "You can aim at all the idiots you want after her Highness has finished."

"True" Ellyn said as she now stood next to Eret. "But are there going to be any idiots left."

This caused Eret and some of his men to start laughing loudly. "You've been around Hiccup to long." Eret stated.

"How….How dare you!" Another shouted.

"Why is a woman even dressed as a knight?" Another asked as he looked at Ellyn like she was some sort of enigma.

"Because dresses make horrible armor." Ellyn deadpanned which caused many to snort.

The edges of Astrid's mouth quirked upwards a little as she turned back to Sielihah who was looking the picture of serenity.

"Your Highness, I would like to ask for permission to tour your realm." Sielihah asked. "I am sure that I can offer my services-"

"No" Astrid said cutting Sielihah off while glaring at her. "Do not dare to play innocent with me."

"I have no idea what you mean." Sielihah stated as some of the noblemen and clerics bristled at Astrid's tone.

Astrid paid them no heed and continued to watch the woman clad in pristine white.

"I am no fool." Astrid said as she held her head high. "Your illusion will not work on me or my people. You are nothing but a parasite. Your malice shall not touch my realm."

"Now please wait!" Sielihah said as she outstretched her hand and started to approach Astrid, who had not moved at all. "I mean no harm." Sielihah said as she reached the barrier's edge and it started to burn her.

"AAAH!" She yelled as she staggered back clutching her hand. Her eyes widened when she cought a glimpse of the green magic runes, glowing faintly where she had touched the shield. "That spell…. That spell… WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT SPELL!" she now roared at Astrid. Her face was anything but serene now. It looked as if Sielihah had seen a ghost.

Astrid smirked as she looked at the woman who had lost her composure. Sielihah's party members were looking shocked.

"Your Grace" One of the men hesitantly approached. "Please calm down. It is only a spell."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Sielihah rounded on the man. Her face showed nothing but fury.

"This is not just a spell!" Was roared at the man before he was flung against a tree. The other party members now took a step back fearfully.

Sielihah rounded on the Queen. Eret and the other knights had their hands on the hilts of their swords as they watched apprehensively. "Where did you learn that spell?" Sielihah hissed once more.

"From the same place you did." Astrid stated nonchalantly. "I will say this again. Your malice shall not touch my realm."

Sielihah let out a shout of frustration. "This is not over." Was hissed to Astrid as Sielihah mounted her horse before riding northwards. Her party members were left gaping at the scene.

Astrid then turned to face them. "You have just seen a fraction of her true self. She is not the savior you all believe her to be."

With that said Astrid turned around and mounted Stormfly.

"So your Highness." Ryany asked innocently.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "I'm done here. Do what you wish."

"Of course your Highness." Ryany said while reaching for one of his arrows. The other knights were also sporting smirks.

The men visibly paled as they started backpedaling but saw that Eret's men had already secured their horses when they were not looking."

"Ryany" Ellyn said warningly. Some of the noblemen thought she was going to stop the men but they paled when they heard what Ellyn said next. "Leave some for me."

The men looked at Cyne who stood there imposingly with his arms crossed and his bulging biceps showing. He was a tall well muscled man who gave the noblemen a toothy grin.

"You guys are enjoying this way too much" Hiccup muttered but even he was smirking as he got on Toothless.

"So my wonderful wife-to-be" Hiccup stated dramatically causing Astrid to laugh. "Would milady join me for an afternoon flight?"

"Oh my sassy husband-to-be" Astrid said as she held her hand out, which Hiccup kissed. "I would be delighted."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Days passed quickly and Sielihah had finally managed to reach Thellone. She had scarcely stopped on her journey and was looking ragged when she stomped into the palace. Her gown was covered in mud, her hair was windswept, and the guards hastily stepped out of her way as she walked in the direction of the throne room. She looked like a woman on a mission.

With a flick of her hand, magic opened the heavy doors. King Madine and everybody else in the court turned to look at who entered. Sielihah walked passed them and whispers of her appearance started. She spared them not a glance and walked straight to the throne.

"I heard you know someone who has recently been in the employ of the one you call the Dark Queen." She said immediately.

King Madine was startled by what Sielihah said but nodded. Something must have happened for her to come to court looking like anything but a proper lady. He then beckoned Drago, who was his guest and a new member of his court, forward.

Drago approached and gave both the king and Sielihah a bow. "Tell her what you know of the Dark Queen." The king commanded

Drago looked between King Madine and Sielihah. He took a breath and then said "I had become the Dark Queen's advisor several months after she had assumed the throne. Before that I was a Field Marshall in the service of the previous king."

"So you have known her when she was the princess?" Sielihah asked not taking her eyes off of Drago.

Drago shook his head. "She was no princess. She was a peasant who displayed magical abilities. The king took an interest in her and decided to use her as a weapon. He was advised against it but he still had the girl study magic. In the end she rebelled against him and assumed the throne."

"Do you know what magic she studied?" Sielihah now asked as her face took on a serious look.

"From what I've heard, mostly offensive and defensive magic. After she assumed the throne she broadened her repertoire. I however do not know by how much." Drago admitted.

"Why are you so interested in the Dark Queen?" King Madine asked. His entire court was silent as they all waited for an answer.

"She knows the Old Magics." Sielihah admitted. "She has cast a shield over her realm which keeps me out."

This elicited gasps from many in the court.

"Are you sure your Grace?" King Madine asked.

"I have seen the runes. She has managed to revive the Old Magics. A magic that I had made sure I destroyed." Sielihah says as she showed the King her burned hand.

"I have never heard of this." Drago admitted as he sucked in a breath upon seeing the burn.

"I demand that this Dark Queen be dealt with." Sielihah said as she held her head high.

"You are asking us to go to war." King Madine said.

"She is a threat." Sielihah muttered.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that." The King admitted. "We have no love for the Dark Queen but she remains a ruler. She has not broken any treaty or laws that is cause for war."

"You would deny me?!" Sielihah now asked as she became angry.

"We have no cause for war." The King stated as the members of his court started whispering again.

"Maybe this savior of ours is not so great as she seems." Ryker muttered from amongst the court members.

"What!" Sielihah shouted as she turned in the direction of where Ryker was standing.

Sielihah outstretched her good hand and it started to glow white. Ryker shouted as he was being pulled towards her. When he was close enough her hand clamped around his throat.

"Brother!" Viggo shouted as he pushed through the people. When He got to the front he saw his brother on his knees struggling in Sielihah's grip.

"You dare speak about me like I am powerless." Sielihah hissed angrily. "There is no one more powerful than I!" The entire throne room had fallen silent at the sight. All were watching the scene with trepidation.

Ryker was struggling to breathe. Sielihah looked up at the shocked crowd. "I think you all need a lesson. You should never underestimate someone." She said with a smile before her hand gripping Ryker started to glow red. Ryker tried to struggle as the magic enveloped him but it was of no use. Sielihah was draining the life out of him. She held up her burned hand and all could see the skin mending.

When she was done she let Ryker's lifeless body go. Viggo rushed to his brother but it was too late. Sielihah barely spared the man a glance as he started sobbing over the body of his brother.

She turned back to look at King Madine who had turned a pasty white and was staring in horror at what had just happened. "I truly must thank you for freeing me." Sielihah said as she gave the king a smile. "But I'm afraid that my plans for this world shall have to be implemented much sooner now and you have outlived your usefulness."

The king could not utter a word before a red spike pierced his heart and he fell forward onto the cold stone floor, with lifeless eyes gazing at his court.

Sielihah was not even bothered by what she had done. She walked up to the throne, stepping over the dead king's body. She took a seat on the throne before asking the assembled court, who was watching her fearfully "Are there any objections?". She smiled as she asked this and no one wanted to get on her bad side. Suddenly a crash could be heard from outside the throne room. Sielihah used her magic to open the doors that had been shut again after she entered.

On the other side of the door stood a quivering Fishlegs who had dropped the scrolls he had been holding upon seeing the events. Sielihah threw a burst of magic at the eavesdropper but Fishlegs managed to dodge in time. Only a part of his tunic was burned. Fishlegs in his fright had unconsciously managed to fire a wind spell at Sielihah. It was one of the strongest offensive spells he knew but Sielihah simply flicked it away like it was a bug. Fishlegs wasted no time. He got out of the castle as fast as he could. He needed to warn the others.

Sielihah sat on the throne looking annoyed that her spell had missed. She commanded loudly to the assembled crowd as red magic flared dangerously through the room. "Get me that interloper's head!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Fishlegs wasted no time as he scurried out of the castle and towards the tavern where he knew Ruffnut to be at this time. He made it to the tavern completely out of breath and slammed the doors open.

"Ruffnut!" Fishlegs barely shouted as he was heaving.

Ruffnut who was sitting at the bar put her mug of ale down while rolling her eyes at the passed out man next to her who had dared to challenge her to a drinking contest.

"What is wrong Fishlegs?" She asked as she approached the heaving man.

"We need to get out of the city fast! It is not save here!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders. "I will explain later but this is an emergency!"

"Okay okay Fishlegs." Ruffnut said quickly. She was definitely surprised by how Fishlegs was acting. "I will go get my brother and Snotlout and we'll meet in the forest where you-know what is hidden." Ruffnut said quietly so that only Fishlegs could hear. He nodded and then raced out of the tavern and towards the marketplace.

Fishlegs cursed as he saw the guards patrolling through the market. He hid behind a barrel near an alleyway and then crept behind the stalls until he reached his destination. Camicazi the woman who he had fallen for was standing with a basket of colorful flowers. She was busy pedaling her wares when Fishlegs picked up a pebble and threw it against her ankle.

Camicazi looked back and saw Fishlegs awkwardly crouched behind some crates of vegetables. She tried to be inconspicuous as she made her way over.

"Fishlegs what are you doing?" Camicazi silently whispered as she scanned the area for soldiers. "The knights have been looking all over for you."

"I really can't explain everything right now but the city is not safe anymore." Fishlegs quickly said. "I do not think that the world is now." He then murmured before looking at Camicaze. "I need you to pack what you can and leave the city. Meet me near the forest edge."

Camicazi frowned but nodded. "Can you at least tell me why the soldiers are after you?"

"I saw something horrible. Sielihah killed the king." Fishlegs frantically whispered. "She's a demon in disguise."

"Alright. I will meet you in a few minutes. I have little to pack." Camicaze whispered back to which Fishlegs let out a relieved breath.

Afterwards Fishlegs managed to slip out of the city but he mourned the fact that he could not retrieve his books. The knights had surrounded the Cleric's tower. A hand was clamped over his mouth when he approached the forest. He started panicking until he saw that it was Snotlout.

"Hfmmfh" Fishlegs muttered as Snotlout held his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet." Snotlout hissed as they ducked down behind a shrub as two patrolling knights passed by. Snotlout released Fishlegs after the knights had passed and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Fishlegs what the hell happened! The knights were mobilized and are looking for you all over the city. You are being charged with treason!"

"What!" Fishlegs squeaked. "Treason! Wh..wh… I didn't-"

"I thought not." Snotlout stated. "Ruffnut managed to get your message to Tuffnut and I. You aren't the kind of guy who would commit treason."

"True" Came from another shrub and both Snotlout and Fishlegs looked to see the twins' heads peeking out. "Most of the soldiers will be busy for a while." Tuffnut said. "We managed to sneak a Thornston surprise into the barracks."

"So can we go now?" Snotlout asked. "I think I'm sitting on a nettle plant."

"Wait! Camicazi is coming as well." Fishlegs said. "I managed to convince her to meet me at the forest edge."

"Okay" Snotlout said. "We will get the dragons and meet you there."

"Go get her lover boy." Tuffnut joked before the three headed into the forest towards the caves where they had hidden the dragons.

Fishlegs headed to the meeting spot and waited nervously in the shadows until he saw a familiar shape approach. Camicazi had reached the spot and Fishlegs quickly emerged from the treeline.

"Camicaze, thank heavens you're here." Fishlegs said as he nearly stumbled towards her. But Camicaze started to back away slightly. She wore a look of sadness and then yelled "HE'S HERE!"

Knights emerged from not too far away and they proceeded to surround Fishlegs. "Camicaze why?!" Fishlegs asked as looks of shock and betrayal flashed on his face.

Camicazi now looked at Fishlegs with a look of pity. "Poor Fishlegs. I'm sorry but this has to be done. You've clearly gone insane. How could the man I once knew commit such an act of treason."

"Cami- I.. I swear I didn't do anything they are accusing me of." Fishlegs tried to explain as he looked around at the soldiers surrounding them.

"Fishlegs you killed our monarch and tried to frame our Savior for it. All the nobles have denounced you." Camicazi stated. "Now please just come quietly and spare the last of your dignity."

"Cami I swear to you. I did not do it." Fishlegs was now pleading to get her to understand but he blanched when a familiar voice said "Do not listen to the ramblings of a man who has gone mad." Sielihah said as she approached the scene. She had changed her clothes and now wore an new white gown with her hair done up into a bun.

"Your Grace!" Camicaze said shocked before bowing to her.

"Please rise young lady. You did the right thing by handing us this traitor." Sielihah said as she now looked at the frightened Fishlegs.

"Now-" Sielihah started to say but she was cut off when a fireball was launched at the knights surrounding Fishlegs.

"Can't you keep out of trouble Fishlegs!" Snotlout grumbled as Hookfang charged another blast. The twins also emerged along with Meatlug. The knights started to back away as shouts of "Dragons" were heard.

"You shall not escape!" Sielihah roared as she conjured chains from the ground to bind the dragons and their riders.

"No! Let them go!" Fishlegs yelled before firing spells at the woman.

Sielihah was not even phased by the spells and deflected them all as Snotlout, the twins and the dragons were dragged to the ground. She looked unimpressed at Fishlegs. "To think that I waste my time on weak magic practitioners like you."

Fishlegs took a few steps back and could not help but cringe when he was called weak. There was no denying it though. His spells, which he had so diligently learned, could not even make contact with their target. He was nowhere near a match for this woman. It was then that he got an idea. He was still backing away as red magic began to spill from their so-called savior.

"Everybody hold on!" Fishlegs shouted as he gathered his magic.

"Fishlegs what are you planning?!" Snotlout shouted as he saw Fishlegs start to heave and stagger from invisible pain.

"Something crazy!" Fishlegs yelled back as he nearly hunched over from the spell he began to mutter.

"You mean something idiotic!" Ruffnut snapped. "Fishlegs that is a dark spell!"

Fishlegs had gritted his teeth as he unleashed the magic. "What do we have to lose. Either way we'll likely end up dead. This way we at least still tried." He said as the wind picked up and a swirling black portal opened beneath them.

"No!" Sielihah shouted but it was too late. The portal has already swallowed Fishlegs and the others. When the magic dissipated the knights, Camicazi and Sielihah were left staring at an empty space.

Meanwhile in Forline, Astrid stood up from her throne as a massive portal opened in the room. Everyone in the room was watching in trepidation as the portal swirled ominously. Suddenly several individuals and dragons, wrapped in glowing chains, were deposited in the room. Astrid and Hiccup recognized them immediately as the party of knights who had chased them across the kingdoms. Groans could be heard coming from the group when Astrid heard the woman scream "FISHLEGS!"

Astrid looked to where the tied up woman was wriggling to and saw the unconscious shape of the cleric which was wracked with tremors.


	39. Chapter 38

**AN: Reads reviews... (Blushes)... OH! You guys are the best!**

 **Chapter 38**

"Stand down!" Astrid commanded to her knights who had drawn their swords at the apparent threat. The knights immediately obeyed and Astrid quickly approached the intruders. She crouched down near the cleric to get a better look at him.

"What happened?" she asked to those still bound by the chains.

"It's a long story." Snotlout stated.

"Then make it short." Astrid commanded while glaring at the group.

"Fishlegs was branded a traitor, someone killed the King, and I think we have an evil-savior." Ruffnut summed up and then looked the Queen right in the eyes. "Can you help him? I don't know what he did to get us here but it definitely wasn't a normal cleric's spell."

"I know what he used to get you all here and be grateful you are all in one piece. Honestly what the hell was he thinking." Astrid muttered before turning her attention back to the cleric. "Hiccup" Astrid called as she saw him look worriedly at the group.

"I'll see what I can do about those chains." Hiccup stated.

Astrid ordered some knights to carry the cleric to a room as she followed.

"I hope he will be alright." Tuffnut murmured as he watched them leave the room.

"I'm sure he will be." Hiccup tried to reassure the others. "The better question right now is how I'm going to get these chains off of you." Hiccup said as he noticed that the chains had stopped glowing.

"Can't you just call for a blacksmith?" Snotlout grumbled.

"I am a blacksmith." Hiccup countered. "And I have never seen this type of material before."

"So what are you going to do?" Snotlout now started to whine.

"I think we might have to turn up the heat a bit." Hiccup guessed as he called for Toothless and Stormfly.

"Wait what?!" Snotlout shrieked.

Meanwhile Astrid had her men lay Fishlegs down on a bed. She approached him and saw that he was conscious. "What were you even thinking?" Astrid muttered more to herself but Fishlegs still answered.

"I…..It w…was better t…than dying…like we w…would have." Fishlegs stammered as the pain continued to wrack his body.

Astrid stared at the cleric as magic filled the room. "Fishlegs was it." She said. "I suggest you grab onto something." Astrid began chanting and Fishlegs even in his pain induced haze recognized it as the one she had used on the sisters. Astrid grabbed a hold of Fishlegs' shoulders as she let her magic flow. Soon symbols started to glow around Fishlegs' arms and neck and he screamed. The symbols soon vanished as did the heavy magic that had been swirling in the room.

Astrid staggered back a few steps but managed to grip the bedpost for support. Fishlegs was heaving on the bed but he noticed that the pain was gone.

"Sleep." Astrid commanded. "You shall tell me your entire tale once you are better."

"What about my friends?" Fishlegs asked as he was slowly drifting off, the events of the day finally catching up to him.

"They are in capable hands." Astrid stated before she left the room, still staggering. Once outside the room she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Astrid then slowly walked back to the throne room. She quirked an eyebrow when she took in the scene. Hiccup was using Toothless and Stormfly to melt the chains and the small knight was yelling that his eyebrows had almost been singed off while those twins were saying that it was so awesome.

The chains were finally loose enough for those bound to slip out of them and the dragons started nuzzling Hiccup as a thank you. Hookfang was particularly happy as Hiccup gave him a scratch causing the dragon to purr.

"How are you doing that?" Snotlout suddenly asked. "He's usually a big grumpy dragon."

Upon hearing that Hookfang turned to his rider and set his pants on fire before going back to nuzzling Hiccup.

"AAAAHHH" Snotlout yelled as he tried to put out the fire. The twins did not even seem fazed by this.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Hiccup asked as he watched the knight roll on the floor.

"Yes, pretty much." The male twin said. "He'll get the fire out… eventually. I do not believe we ever have been formally introduced. Tuffnut Thornston, my sister Ruffnut, and of course Snotlout. Our dragons Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch" Tuffnut said as he introduced them all.

Ruffnut was looking Hiccup up and down. "So handsome. Want to grab a mug of ale sometime?" She asked suggestively.

"Sorry, I'm actually spoken for." Hiccup stated and he saw Ruffnut smirk.

"So I'm guessing you and the Queen?" Ruffnut guessed.

"Yes." Hiccup confirmed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ruffnut now shouted as her brother handed over some silver coins.

"Wait you bet on that?!" Hiccup asked perplexed.

"I have a feeling those two bet on a lot." Astrid spoke up as she approached the group. A quirk of her lips told Hiccup that she found the entire thing amusing. With a flick of her hand she dowsed Snotlout with some water.

The twins had stopped their antics and had helped Snotlout up before they eagerly approached Astrid. "So how is Fishlegs?!" All three asked in unison.

"He will be fine after he gets some rest." Astrid stated and then let out a shocked gasp as the twins proceeded to hug her.

Snotlout tried to be smooth. "Thank you my magnificent, radiant flower, for saving our friend in-"

"Do I have to change you back into a frog?" Astrid asked pointedly causing Snotlout to snap his mouth shut while shaking his head quickly.

"Do not think that you are free." Astrid stated. "You entered my castle unannounced, you will relinquish your weapons, and you will be under guard until I hear the full story. You may roam the grounds but a guard shall always be present. There will be no leaving my castle until I am satisfied that this is not some sort of deception."

The trio turned around, making a circle. Ruffnut spoke first, "Is that fair?" They glanced at each other, putting their brains to work.

"Well, we did enter the castle through a portal." Snotlout stated, holding up a finger, "And we did kind of chase them across the kingdoms."

"Yes, but Frog-Lout." Tuffnut said, grinning, then noticed Ruffnut and Snotlout glaring at him. "Alright fine, we will follow her rules."

The three nodded before Astrid had them escorted to their rooms.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting." Hiccup stated and Astrid could not help but agree.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The following morning Hiccup and Toothless could be seen in one of the forges in the city. Toothless was hanging upside down from a wooden beam while he was hammering at a piece of metal. It was then when he heard his name called. Turning around he noticed that it was Cyne who stood in the doorway. Hiccup could not help but let out a chuckle as he took in the scene. Cyne was covered from head to toe with Terrible Terrors.

"Hiccup, could you possibly do anything about this?" Cyne asked as he held out his arms showing two Terrors who were happily clinging to him. "I do not know how to get them off."

"How did they get on in the first place?" Hiccup asked as he dunked the piece of metal he had been working on in a bucket of water before approaching the man.

"I was sitting under the apple tree and these guys just approached so I decided to feed them some of the apples laying around." Cyne explained.

Hiccup chuckled at that. "That pretty much explains it." He said as he watched the Terrors happily dozing on the man. "They took a liking to you. I'm sure they will let go soon."

"I just do not want to hurt them." Cyne mumbled but Hiccup still heard him.

"Why would you even think that you would hurt them? They would not have approached you if they thought you a threat."

"Well… it's… it's" Cyne began as he looked a little hesitant.

"Cyne it's alright if you don't want to tell me." Hiccup said as he saw the big knight become nervous.

"It is something you might need to know." Cyne said as he nervously cradled one of the Terrors which slipped from his shoulder. "It started before I joined her Majesty's knights. I was a street fighter at the time and was only worried about getting stronger and stronger." Cyne had a sad look marring his face as he remembered.

"There was a girl I liked and I went to court her but trouble got in the way. Some of the men that I had beaten decided that they wanted revenge and attacked me as I was walking with her. I had gotten her to hide as I dealt with them but I was so caught up with fighting that I did not notice when it was over." Cyne muttered wearily. "She approached me and touched my shoulder and I…. and I…. hit her… hard. She broke her arm and did not want to come near a brute like me afterwards." He now silently cried. "What good would strength be? I thought, if I ended up hurting those that I care about."

Tears streaked down Cyne's face. Hiccup put a comforting hand on the man while Toothless, who had woken up, silently nudged the man. Even the Terrors had stopped dozing and were warbling as if in assurance.

"Cyne…" Hiccup said finally. "I know it's hard but everyone can get caught up in the heat of the moment. You clearly did not want to hurt her."

"Yo-" Hiccup started to say but he was caught off guard by screams coming from the people outside. Hiccup, Toothless, and Cyne rushed out of the forge to see the shield around the kingdom active. The green magic circle glowed brightly as ominous red clouds swept above it.

"What the-" Cyne muttered as lightning flashed.

Hiccup looked at the sky and then back at the crowd which had grown fearful as chaos erupted. He spotted some knights trying to get the people to calm down but the citizens continued to panic.

Hiccup noticed one of the small children who came to play with Toothless on the ground as she tried to cover her head as to not get trampled. He quickly reached the girl and pulled her in his arms. "Mr. Hiccup!" She shouted happily and proceeded to hug him.

"Hiccup you need to get these people under control." Cyne said as more ominous clouds started gathering.

"M…Me?!" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Yes you!" Cyne stated. "You are her Highness' fiancé. She announced it to the city and word has already spread far. The people would listen to you in her absence."

Hiccup took a deep breath before he looked to Toothless. "Light up the sky bud." Hiccup said and Toothless shot three successive purple blasts into the air. The blasts ignited under the shield but it did what Hiccup wanted. It got the crowd's attention.

Several knights approached and they recognized Hiccup immediately. "Sir, orders." The captain spoke quickly.

Hiccup took another breath as now all eyes were on him. "I know that what is happening is frightening." Hiccup said as he addressed the crowd and pointed to the sky. "But I need you all to stay calm. So far nothing has happened. Take your families and head home immediately. The knights will make sure that you are all save."

Hiccup did not think that it would work but he was surprised when the people started obeying. There was a lot less chaos now and the citizens followed the knights' orders.

"You did it Mr. Hiccup!" The little girl babbled happily.

"Let us go find your family." Hiccup said as they made their way through the streets.

"I told you that they would listen." Cyne said as he walked beside Hiccup. The Terrors what had perched on him were now gliding above them.

"It is still very shocking." Hiccup mumbled. "I am not exactly used to giving out orders. All my life I was made to believe that I was useless."

"You seemed like a natural." Cyne commented as the girl pointed to her house. "The people will obey you because they have seen that, over the last few months, you made her Highness very happy and you would not take advantage of the power she wields." Cyne then chuckled as Hiccup knocked on the door. "Was it not you who dragged her Highness out to a tavern to drink last month."

Hiccup blushed as he remembered that night. The door was opened and Hiccup handed the little girl to her relieved mother.

When they left to return to the castle Hiccup turned to Cyne. "I dragged her out yes." Hiccup said as his blush intensified. "But she dragged me back to the castle, or more accurately, she floated me back to the castle after I lost the drinking competition we held."

Cyne could not help it. Even with the ominous red clouds above he had to let out a loud laugh. "So the rumors were true! Her Highness drank you under the table!"


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Hiccup and Toothless entered the throne room to see a flurry of activity. Toothless let out a worried warble. "I know bud. I know." Hiccup said as he laid a hand on the dragon's head before walking towards Astrid.

"There you are!" Astrid said relieved. "Thank you for helping in the city."

"How did you-?" Hiccup asked.

"The captains report directly to me if there is a crisis." Astrid stated. "So far the city is under control. I've dispatched orders to the other areas. We now need to figure out what is happening."

"And how are we going to do that?" Hiccup asked. "All I noticed was that those clouds came from the north and even then we have no proof that it is that woman's doing."

"That is why I'm going to have a talk with our visitors." Astrid stated as she and Hiccup left the room. "The cleric woke up an hour ago and his friends are inside his room."

Astrid opened the door to see Ruffnut whacking Fishlegs over the head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Fishlegs muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked tentatively as Astrid let out a groan beside him while facepalming.

"Nothing much." Ruffnut stated. "I was just reminding Fishlegs, now that he is better, how utterly idiotic it was to perform a dark spell.

"Especially since even dark practitioners refrain from using that particular spell. The last person that tried I believe ended up coming out of the portal inside out. This is why I refrain from traveling via magic. You all honestly got lucky." Astrid explained casually.

"WHAT!" The twins and Snotlout yelled before looking at an embarrassed Fishlegs.

"I ought to hit you again!" Ruffnut said dangerously as she raised her arm but she was now being restrained by her brother.

"I…. eh… did mention that we likely might end up dead either way." Fishlegs meekly defended.

"How did you even learn this spell?" Astrid questioned. "Low ranking clerics would not have had access to it."

Fishlegs suddenly looked embarrassed and he mumbled something that the others could not hear.

"What was that?" Snotlout now asked.

Fishlegs took a breath and repeated louder. "I said that I used to sneak into the Halls of Knowledge at night!"

This caused Tuffnut to let out a whistle. "You have some balls Fish." Tuffnut said before clapping him on the shoulder.

"I have to agree on that assessment." Astrid commented. "But you know what happened to you and what had to be done right."

Fishlegs nodded.

"Wait! What happened?" Snotlout now asked perplexed.

"Magical backlash." Astrid stated. "As I've stated before. The person's magic is bound to a set of principles when they become clerics. Casting anything that is considered dark is a taboo and the bond will cause the caster immense pain. You would have died if you had not appeared here."

"Yes" Fishlegs said. "I was aiming for this place when I cast the spell."

"And why is that?" Hiccup now asked.

"Because the Dark Queen might be our only hope now!" Fishlegs suddenly said. "I saw her suck the life out of a man. Afterwards she killed King Madine and none of the offensive spells I threw at her did anything."

"Of course none of your spells would work." Astrid stated as if it was obvious. "She might have been banished but the damage had already been done. In fact it was the clerics' themselves who achieved it."

"I…I don't understand." Fishlegs said as his eyes widened at the Queen's words.

"It's the ritual you clerics use. It binds your magic." Astrid now says as if speaking to a small child. "The principles surrounding Sielihah's doctrine are not to divide white and dark magic. They are to protect Sielihah herself. Anything that is considered white magic has little to absolutely no effect on that parasite. The number of Clerics in Alaris is much higher than the amount of Dark ones. You have been systematically decimating your ranks."

"But…But what about the difference between white and dark magic?" Fishlegs asked hesitantly as he tried to process the information.

"There is no difference. Magic relies on intend. Before Sielihah, magic was just magic."

"Was that the Old magic that I heard her mention?" Fishlegs asked rather calmly. "She seemed rather upset that you knew something like that."

"She should be." Astrid mentioned. "After all she did everything she could to destroy those spells."

"Then how do you know them?" Tuffnut asked as he scratched the side of his face.

"It is part of a history that is not readily talked about." Astrid said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Centuries ago when Sielihah first came to power Gimor did not exist. In its stead stood an old monastery where practitioners could freely explore their magic. It is said that Sielihah had spent some time in the monastery before leaving to travel Alaris. When conflict started and the concept of white versus dark magic emerged Sielihah had the monastery burned to the ground. The magic users however were clever and hid most of their work in the underground catacombs which form this castle's foundation now."

"So you have access to all that magic?" Ruffnut asked eagerly.

"The catacombs are still being explored by the scribes I employ. I found one such room full of spells when I was first brought to the castle."

"So you have been keeping a few aces up your sleeve?" Hiccup asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Astrid confirmed. "It is better to surprise your opponent then let them surprise you and besides, I have long sleeves." She said indicating to the silken sleeves of her blue gown.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Astrid sat on her throne grumbling in annoyance. Fishlegs and the others had not been able to provide her with any information on the red clouds which still floated above them two weeks later.

The city had been slowly getting back to normal. People still feared the clouds but they could not stay holed up in their houses. It looked like the shield had managed to keep any ill effects of the clouds from affecting Forline but Astrid still worried about the reports she had been receiving from the other kingdoms.

News reached Astrid that Sielihah had taken the throne of Thellone and now demanded that the other kingdoms surrender to her. The kingdoms of Gothrasea and Iliest had already surrendered on the third day. Tales were told that the soldiers of those kingdoms stopped in the middle of their charge before turning on their kings and mindlessly slaughtering anyone else who resisted.

"Astrid you look worried." Hiccup said as he entered the room via a side door.

"Why should I not be." Astrid sighed. "It seems Sielihah is gaining power and all we are doing is sitting here behind a shield."

"I'm sure we will figure out something. She can't be invincible."

"It certainly looks like she is with the power she is wielding right now. I'm certain that these clouds have something to do with the disease spreading so rapidly. I however cannot figure out how she got two kingdoms to surrender in one day."

There was a knock before a knight entered and bowed to the Queen. "Your Highness. Three ships anchored at the western harbor town this morning. The leader of these men has requested an audience with you. He says that it is rather urgent and pertains to the sickness. We brought them on dragonback just now."

"Let them in." Astrid commanded.

The knight gave a bow before he ushered their visitors inside.

"Alvin?" Hiccup said as he recognized the burly man. "and Camilla and Melissa?" The sisters who they had met in Iliest followed behind Alvin but they looked solemn.

"Hiccup, your Highness, so glad to see both of you are well." Alvin greeted as the twin sisters did the same.

"What brings you here?" Astrid queried.

"It is grave news." Alvin muttered. "Euras and Gelade have fallen as well. These twins saw everything. They convinced me to let them on my ship so that they could tell you themselves."

"Yes we saw what happened." Camilla states. " It was a bloodbath. So many were sick and the soldiers slaughtered those who tried to escape."

"The nobles have abandoned their people." Melissa angrily said. "They boarded ships heading towards the Viking isles and left the helpless citizens at the mercy of a demon."

"Wait! Why would they even go to Viking territory? Those on the mainland never had a good relationship with the Vikings." Hiccup asked as he did remember his father complaining about pretentious nobles.

"Desperation lad." Alvin muttered. "The sea winds are strong and the red clouds have not reached Viking territory yet. That is why me crew and I stayed on the water. Less chance of getting infected. Rumors are already spreading through Alaris that Forline has remained untouched."

"We saw Sielihah on the battlefield. She waved her hand and the soldiers opposing her collapsed. Then they stood up and their eyes glowed red." Melissa explained.

"It looked like they had been possessed!" Camilla nearly shrieked. "Never before have we seen such mindless brutality!"

"I don't know a lot about magic Astrid but it sounds to me like she is controlling their minds somehow." Hiccup commented.

"Mind control on such a scale would require-" Astrid stopped as she came to the realization.

"Hiccup you're a genius!" Astrid shouted before she flung herself at Hiccup and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Astrid….egh….Astrid." Hiccup wheezed as he staggered back a step. "What exactly did I do?"

"You just helped me figure out how she is doing it!"

"I….did?!"

"He did?" Alvin and the two women questioned as well.

"Yes. The clouds are red because she is using it as a medium. Remember when I used water to heal you?" Astrid said to which Hiccup nodded. "Water is an excellent medium and clouds are just full of it."

"So she is using the clouds to spread the plague?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes and she is also using it to control people." Astrid explained. "She has basically combined two spells into one. The weak succumb to the plague while the strong come under her command."

Astrid towards Alvin and the women. "Thank you." She said. "You and your men shall find safe haven in this realm."

"Do not worry your Highness. My men and I won't cause you any trouble." Alvin said. "Come on ladies. Let's tell the boys the good news!"

All three bowed before exiting the throne room.

"Can you even combine two spells into one?" Hiccup asked as they were left alone once more.

"You know. I have never actually tried that. Let's go!" She said before grabbing Hiccup by the wrist and pulling him towards the exit.

"You are going to try it now?!" Hiccup asked as he noticed he was being dragged in the direction of the training area.

"No time like the present." Astrid stated.

When they reached the area Hiccup noticed that there were not many knights present at this time on the training field. Those who were briefly looked at the duo curiously before going back to practice.

Astrid found a nice open area and started gathering magic. "Let's see. What spells should I try to combine." Astrid muttered to herself before a smirk graced her face.

Hiccup upon seeing the smirk took a step back. Astrid said a spell and a miniature tornado formed. Hiccup watched astonished as Astrid conjured a flame in her other hand and threw it at the tornado. It looked like the combination would work but the spells did not combine successfully.

Astrid tried again and this time her combination resulted in a rack of weapons being thrown in the air.

Hiccup scrambled backwards as he avoided the spear that had sailed towards him.

"Astrid!" Hiccup sputtered as he shakily got up. "Maybe you should try it with less destructive spells first."

"Maybe I should." Astrid said as she eyed the weapons littered over the ground. "It is just weird that they will not combine."

"I'm sure you will get it." Hiccup assured her as they started picking up the weapons.

"You Highness!" Hiccup and Astrid heard shouted as they saw a maid running towards them. "Are you alright?" The maid asked as she came to stand before them.

"Yes do not worry." Astrid assured.

"Yes your Highness." The maid said as she curtseyed. "However… that is really too bad."

Hiccup's head whipped in the direction of the maid as he heard what she said. Astrid was much slower but they both saw the maid pull out a purple stone.

"Farewell _your Highness_." The maid spat and raised the stone in the air and threw it at Astrid. Hiccup however had managed to reach Astrid first and knock her out of the way. The stone hit him and activated. Purple lightning shocked Hiccup before he and the stone disappeared in a flash of brilliant light.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled frantically as she turned her attention to the intruder and unleashed her magic in all her fury.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"What was that?!" Snotlout shouted as the windows started to rattle.

The twins and Fishlegs clambered off the bed and looked outside to see intense flashes of green emanating from the courtyard. "This can't be good." Fishlegs said as he tried to walk to the door but he ended up limping instead.

When they moved through the corridors they noticed a multitude of knights race past them. As they finally reached the courtyard they could see the Queen being restrained by several of her knights as she tried to send blasts of magic towards a woman who was hunched over and bleeding.

"What did you do with Hiccup!" The heard the Queen shout frantically as magic started building up again.

"Your Highness! Please calm down! We will find him." Eret said as he tried to calm down his childhood friend.

"She….she…." Astrid stammered as tears began to flow.

"You beating her up like this is not going to get us any answers." Eret reasoned. "If you kill her then we may never know what happened."

Astrid reluctantly let her magic die down as she glared at the hunched figure that two knights had restrained. It was then that Fishlegs got a good look at the intruder.

"Camicaze!" He shouted in dismay, while grabbing the attention of the crowd.

"You know this woman?" Astrid hissed.

Fishlegs audibly gulped at the menacing aura that was directed at him.

"That woman" Ruffnut spat. "Was the one who betrayed Fishlegs to Sielihah."

Fishlegs hung his head in sadness and murmured "I loved her but she would not believe me. In the end she sold us out." He then looked directly at Camicazi like he could not believe it was actually her. "Why are you doing this Cami? Why?"

Camicazi still being held down by the knights let out a crazy laugh. "Why Fishlegs. Why! That is what you ask me! How can you have aligned yourself with the scourge of this world!" Camicazi shouted to the heavens. "The Dark Queen must die! That was her Grace's decree!"

"She has lost it." Tuffnut stated as he looked wide-eyed at the woman.

"If Tuffnut says that she is insane then it must be true." Snotlout commented. "It's usually the twins who set the insanity bar high."

"How did you even get in here? The shield would have stopped any harmful magic from entering." Astrid said as she picked up a double bladed axe.

"True true true." Camicazi sing-songed. "To bad it does not extend underground."

"The catacombs!" Astrid realized and then turned to Eret. "Have the knights search the catacombs. There must be a passageway that leads beyond the shield."

Eret nodded and immediately dispatched some men. Astrid had now turned back to the woman who was giving her a hateful look. "Answer me. Where did you send Hiccup?"

"Oh, too here and there and everywhere?!" Camicazi cackled. "Why would you even care? He was probably just a toy you kept around-"

Camicazi did not get to finish that sentence because Astrid had hurled the axe at her. It flew mere inches above her head and imbedded itself in one of the stone pillars.

"I will not ask again." Astrid hissed angrily as she walked forth and grabbed Camicazi by the neck. "Where. Is. Hiccup!" Astrid punctuated each word as her hand started to glow around Camicazi's neck.

"Her Grace thought that it would be fitting for you to visit the place where she had spend the ages." Camicazi heaved as Astrid's hand still tightly held her neck.

"The Timeless realm! You send Hiccup to the TIMELESS REALM!" Astrid screamed as she now shook Camicazi violently. Eret had to once again drag her back before she killed the woman.

"Wa….Wasn't meant for him. He got… in the way." Camicazi gasped out. "It should have been you. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU, YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Was now shouted at the top of her lungs before Camicazi collapsed to the ground. "It should have been you… forgive me your Grace I have failed. Forgive me. Forgive me." Was what Camicazi continued to mutter.

"What happened to her?" Fishlegs asked tentatively. "This is not the woman I had gotten to know."

"Sielihah has messed with her mind." Astrid stated solemnly as she stared at the hunched figure. "She is nothing more than a slave now."

"AAAAAAAAH" Was suddenly heard from Camicazi as all heads turned to her once more. She was clutching her heart as her eyes turned red. "Please forgive me!"" She shouted. "I promise I will do better next time!" But it did not stop and soon Camicazi crumbled to a heap on the ground. One of the knights checked for a heartbeat but there wasn't any.

"What…. What just happened?" Fishlegs asked as he covered his mouth with his hands in shock.

"There are no second chances with that woman." Astrid stated sadly as she ordered the men to give the mislead woman a proper burial.

"What will happen now?" The twins asked as they led Fishlegs back to the room. "You can get Hiccup back right?"

"I do not know. Hiccup is trapped in the same realm as that woman was for centuries. It took a ritual, on a particular date, in a particular area to free her." Astrid said forlornly. "We will need to scour the old text to see if there is any way to free him sooner."

Meanwhile Hiccup had landed with a thud on a hard surface. His entire body hurt and he struggled to open his eyes.

When he finally did he saw that he was no longer in the palace courtyard. The space that surrounded him was dark and covered in purple mist. Hiccup groaned and sat up while clutching his arm. It was then that he noticed that he did not land on simply the ground. Around him were small rocks stacked upon each other and looked like simple houses.

Hiccup sat up straighter and winced a bit. He now could see further into the mist and it indeed looked like a small town.

"Hello?" Hiccup hesitantly called out. "Is anybody there?"

"They are not going to come near you if you keep yelling like that!" A voice said and Hiccup whirled his head around to see a young man who looked slightly older than him sitting on a rock while sending a smirk his way.

"Who is 'they'? Hiccup asked tentatively.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Hiccup looked at the sitting figure curiously. "Who are you and where am I?"

"This place has many names." The man mumbled as purple lightning suddenly streaked past. "The Dark realm, the Timeless realm, the Prison realm. People have called it many things. As for who I am. That is a much longer story but you may call me Cidore."

"What is your name?" Cidore asked with a quirk of his head.

"Hiccup" He said. "And you did not answer my previous question. Who are 'they'?"

"Who knows really. They are curious creatures. I believe that they are the original inhabitants of this world." The man stated with a shrug. "I do not know how many there are. This may be one of their cities or it may be the only one in this realm. I never quite could go exploring."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked curiously as he saw the man point to his legs.

Hiccup stood up and then his eyes widened as he got a good look at Cidore's legs. "They're stone… What? How?!" Hiccup asked as the man simply gave him a smile.

"I guess you could say it is my punishment for being foolish." Cidore muttered. "When I was young my heart was easily swayed."

"When you were young?" Hiccup asked as he sat back down and surveyed the damage he caused with his landing. "You do not look so old to me."

"The work of the Timeless realm." Cidore mentioned ruefully as he noticed Hiccup started to rebuild the stone houses as best he could. "You do not age here but you do feel the centuries pass."

"Why were you sent here?" Cidore suddenly asked. "It is not everyday that this realm gets… _visitors_."

"I stepped in the way of a magic stone that was meant for my fiancé." Hiccup explained.

"Then she is a lucky lady to have such a partner." Cidore stated. "I just can't help but wonder what happened for someone to want to banish her to this forsaken realm."

"I think she might have invoked Sielihah's ire." Hiccup mumbled and frowned a bit when he thought he saw some movement in the distance.

"So Sielihah is back on Alaris." Cidore muttered which caused Hiccup's head to snap up and look at him curiously. "I had wondered why it was so quiet here."

"You know Sielihah?" Hiccup questioned as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course I know her." Cidore stated. "After all, it was I who sealed her in this realm."

"You…" Hiccup gasped out in shock. "Then what are you doing here as well?"

"An eye for an eye Hiccup." Cidore suddenly said. "You tell me everything that has happened since she returned to your world and in exchange I shall tell you my tale. It also looked like we'll be having company."

Cidore pointed into the purple mist and Hiccup could see small figures approaching hesitantly. When they got closer he noticed that these figures were made of rocks.

"These are this realm's inhabitants?" Hiccup queried as he saw the creatures stop to look at him in curiosity.

"Yes." Cidore stated. "They were already here when Sielihah and I arrived. First they were friendly but Sielihah would hurt them when she was bored. They became distrustful of us and hid whenever she approached."

"That's really sad. No one should have to live like that." Hiccup commented as he noticed the rock creatures began rebuilding the houses as well.

"Unfortunately it is her nature. I was just a fool to recognize it too late." Cidore muttered angrily.

"So you still want to know what happened?" Hiccup asked as he helped one of the creature lift a rock.

"Yes"

"Very well." Hiccup stated and proceeded to tell him everything up until the attempt on Astrid's life.

Cidore just blinked at Hiccup when he finished his story. "She really hasn't changed." He then muttered.

"It was as centuries ago when I first met her. I lived in a monastery where everyone could freely practice magic. She came to us starved and beaten. The elders took her in and assigned me to take care of her. She decided to stay with us when she mentioned having magic and I proceeded to teach her the craft. She was highly proficient in it and over time I fell in love with the wonderful woman she pretended to be. It would be years later that I learned the truth." Cidore sighed.

"Even though I fell in love with her, she decided to leave the monastery to travel the continent. There were stories of her becoming a great healer and helping the people but she returned two years later only to burn the monastery to the ground. Some managed to escape the inferno but others were not so lucky."

"That was when you decided to banish her?"

"No, not yet." Cidore admitted. "I had followed her to the castle she stayed at hoping to talk some sense into her but what I saw was a monster instead. She was using her magic to suck the lifeforce out of the people to retain her youth. The plague spreading across the land was something that she created herself to create desperation for a savior. I returned to the ruins of the monastery and hid my account of what she really was in the catacombs. It was then that I had decided to face her."

"We battled for hours. It was magic against magic but Sielihah managed to strike a fatal blow. I was bleeding out when I cast the spell to trap her in the Timeless realm. I thought I would die from bloodloss then but Sielihah grabbed my ankle as she was being pulled into the vortex. We both ended up here. The mist in this realm slowly affects a person's magic until they cannot use it at all in this world. Once here she cursed me a partial statue before her magic was rendered useless."

"So there is no way you can escape from here?" Hiccup queried.

"Even if there was. It would be useless to me. Even if I could undo the stone curse, I would still bleed out once I reach Alaris. This realm is literally all that is keeping me alive." Cidore told him seriously. "I might not be able to leave but you can."

"I….can?"

"You will need to ask the wardens of this place." Cidore said as he indicated to the rock creatures who were meekly watching them. "They are living rocks yet their houses are not. "From my centuries of observing them I can only conclude that they get these rocks from an entirely different world. Sielihah had always sought a way out but I never divulged this too her. She would have crushed these creatures to get an answer."

Hiccup turned to the rock creatures who now dared to get closer. "Could you help me?" Hiccup asked the small figures. "There is someone I need to return to."

The creatures backed away from Hiccup then as if frightened.

"I think they are wary because they fear Sielihah might return once you leave." Cidore said as he observed them. "They already know that you are far kinder than her as you were helping them rebuild."

"What if" Hiccup said to the creatures "I try to make sure that she is not sent back to this realm. You will never have to see her again."

One of the larger rock creatures then stepped forward. I raised a rocky limb towards Hiccup and started gesturing.

"That is one of the leaders of this place." Cidore mentioned. "I think he wants you to promise not to send her back here unless it is a last resort."

Hiccup gripped the rocky limb and shook it. "I promise." Hiccup agreed readily before the elder left and disappeared in the mist. When the elder returned he was carrying a glowing white pebble.

"You will need to smash it on the ground." Cidore told him. "Also tell your fiancé that, yes, magic is driven by intent, but it also needs conviction and imagination for her to properly fuse the spells. Once she has mastered it the applications will be nearly limitless."

Hiccup nodded to Cidore and waved at the rock creatures before he smashed the pebble. A white light engulfed him and the Timeless realm was left with one less occupant.

The elder turned to Cidore and gestured. Cidore let out a snort. "You ask why I had to be so cryptic? Some aspects of magic need to be figured out by the caster itself. I might have thought Sielihah everything she knows but not everything I do."


	45. Chapter 44

**AN: Stay tuned next weekend when** **RedLegoManiac** **,** **RedHawkdude** **, and I will be publishing oneshots as part of our themed oneshot challenge between us.**

 **Chapter 44**

Astrid thumped her head against the wooden table in the catacombs, her hair was in disarray from sleepless nights and dark cackles formed under her eyes. A few candles were all that illuminated the room where scrolls were strewn everywhere. Toothless sat not so far away from Astrid and let out a forlorn croon.

"Yes I know Toothless. I miss him too." Astrid mumbled as she picked up another scroll. The words were swimming in front of her vision and she put her head back down on the table. Three days had passed and even with the help of her scribes, and Fishlegs and his friends they were no closer to figuring out how to get Hiccup back.

Astrid let out a scream of frustration and did not even pay attention to the hurried footsteps that approached the room.

"Your Highness!" Eret shouted as he skidded to a halt.

"Eret for the last time. I don't need to sleep!" Astrid muttered.

"That is not it." Eret said. "Hiccup is back!"

"WHAT!" Astrid yelled while nearly falling out of the chair. "How?!"

"I don't know." Eret said and followed as Astrid and Toothless left the room in a hurry. "The knights reported that a portal suddenly opened up in the courtyard and Hiccup fell through. He seemed to be a little dazed but other than that alright. He is in the throne room waiting for you."

For the first time in three days Astrid let out a breath of relief. They hurried to the throne room to see Hiccup. At the first sight of him both Astrid and Toothless rushed him.

"AAAH" Hiccup screamed as he was simultaneously hugged by Astrid, who was shedding tears, while being pounced on by Toothless.

The trio fell to the ground in a heap. Toothless continued to happily nuzzle him while Astrid captured him in a passionate kiss.

Hiccup was completely out of breath by the time his fiancé and his dragon had calmed down.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back!" Astrid stated as she finally got off of Hiccup.

"Us too" the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs chorused as they joined the others in the throne room.

"Let me tell you. Three days with a sleep deprived Astrid is not a good thing." Snotlout stated as he shuddered.

"Three days?" Hiccup asked. "I've been gone for three days?!"

"Yes Hiccup. We have been pouring over the old scrolls in the catacombs to try and find a way to return you to this realm." Astrid mentioned as she stifled a yawn.

"It felt more like a couple of hours to me." Hiccup said as he looked quite confused.

"It is the effect of the Timeless realm." Astrid explained. "They say that everyone would experience it differently. But I am curious. How did you find a way to return?"

"I… eh….. asked nicely and had to make a promise." Hiccup stated a bit nervously.

"What promise?" Fishlegs suddenly asked.

"We cannot send Sielihah back to the Timeless realm. That was the condition that the creatures gave me if I wanted to return. It seems she has been terrorizing them. I swear I will explain more later."

"Why am I not surprised." Astrid said. "Besides I have no intention of returning her to that realm."

"You don't?" Everyone asked in unison.

"No I don't." Astrid stated as she got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I need to make her pay for what she has done to _my Hiccup_."

Astrid's statement caused a blush to appear on Hiccup's cheeks as he looked a bit embarrassed. But Astrid went on to say with determination "I plan to tear her limb from limb. There won't be enough left of her to send back to the Timeless realm."

Toothless let out a dark growl in confirmation. "See even Toothless agrees." Astrid said and then turned back to Hiccup. She stifled another yawn before saying "Honestly if I was not so tired I would have dragged your lanky behind to the nearest altar to marry you."

Hiccup's eyes widened at Astrid's words but she was hugging him again before he could say anything.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he slowly brushed the stray blonde bangs out of her face only to see that she had fallen asleep against him.

He gently picked her up bridal style, as she snuggled contently into his chest.

"I'll put her in bed. I think we could all use a rest." Hiccup said as he started to walk carefully. The knights scooted out of the way as Hiccup passed. Toothless followed eagerly and Eret was not far behind.

He opened the door to Astrid's chambers as Hiccup gently lay his fiancé on the bed.

Hiccup lay a hand on Astrid's cheek before he covered her with a blanket. "I'm sorry to have worried you milady." He whispered as Astrid snuggled into the pillows.

"Eret I have a favor to ask." Hiccup said as he turned to the man.

"Just name it Hiccup."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Astrid let out a yawn as she grabbed for the thing emitting warmth next to her. The warmth shifted a bit and Astrid snapped her eyes open only to see amused emerald eyes gazing back at her.

"Hiccup! You're really here!" Astrid happily said as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Of course milady." Hiccup said as he gave Astrid a kiss.

"I thought it was a dream." Astrid murmured.

"No milady, you did nearly squeeze the air out of me." Hiccup stated amused only to earn a light swat against his chest. "We slept until the morning."

"You had me worried sick. I still would like to know how you returned." Astrid said as she was reluctant to get out of bed. "But that can wait after I snuggle for another couple of minutes."

Hiccup let out a chortle as Astrid, with her disheveled hair, slipped back under the covers.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before they decided that it was time to face the day once again.

"Shall we have breakfast milady?" Hiccup asked offering his arm after they had gotten dressed.

"Of course milord." Astrid said playfully as she wound her arm in his and they set off towards the Great Hall.

When they got there they saw that the others were already seated. They bid all good morning and sat down to eat. Breakfast was quiet and Astrid looked around at everyone. Normally the twins would be trying to make the bread explode.

"Okay. What is going on?" Astrid asked as she looked down the table.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on. Why would you think something is going on! It is not like we p-hhfffm" Fishlegs babbled as Snotlout quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hiccup was going to tell us how he escaped right?" Tuffnut asked as casually as possible, completely changing the subject.

"Yes" Hiccup readily agreed as he broke some bread. "I however still cannot believe that three days passed. I landed on some small primitive stone houses which belonged to sentient rock creatures. They gave me a way out after I promised that we would not send Sielihah back to them."

"Wait…..wait…. what?!" Snotlout asked. "Rock creatures… are you serious?!"

"Yes" Hiccup stated. "But I only met them later. They were very hesitant to approach. There was another human trapped in that realm as well. He goes by the name Cidore."

"Hiccup are you sure?" Astrid suddenly asked.

"Yes, that is what he introduced himself as." Hiccup mentioned and saw Astrid's eyes widen.

"Most of the knowledge about Sielihah came from an old battered journal which was found in the catacombs. It had the name Cidore listed as the owner on the cover."

"Yes he did mention leaving an account behind." Hiccup stated. "So we talked and he told me how he met Sielihah, was her mentor and eventually fell in love with her." Hiccup explained. "When he found out what she was doing he decided to banish her to the Timeless realm."

"Wait, how do you know that he wasn't lying to you?" Fishlegs queried. "He could have assumed someone else's identity."

"I had no reason to lie Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he took a sip from a goblet. "Sielihah cursed him to be a partial statue when they landed in that realm and he was mortally wounded."

"If he left then he would die." Astrid mentioned looking pensive. "It does not sound like a man who had any reason to lie."

"He also mentioned fusing spells, he told me to tell you that magic is driven by intend, but conviction and imagination are also needed to fuse spells." Hiccup said which got everyone's attention. "According to him, the results would have nearly limitless applications."

"Conviction and imagination?" Astrid muttered as she tried to figure out what that meant. They had finished their breakfast when a crash of metal could be heard outside the room.

The doors to the hall were opened by Eret and in bounded Toothless with a basket in his maw. Toothless stopped next to Astrid sat on his haunches and proceeded to place the basket on Astrid's lap.

"What?" Astrid asked, looking perplexed, as she took out a beautiful blue and white cascading wedding bouquet out of the basket.

Her eyes widened and she looked down the table to see everybody smiling. Then her eyes landed on Hiccup who was gazing at her lovingly. "For you milady." Hiccup said as he stood up and offered his hand to Astrid.

Astrid grasped his hand and stood up, still stunned by the flowers. "Is this what I think it means?"

"Well milady, I did not want to keep you waiting any longer." Hiccup said as he kissed the back of her hand making her blush. "So I asked Eret if he could arrange for us to be married today."

Astrid stared open mouthed at Hiccup for a few seconds before she launched herself at him and gave him a very passionate kiss. Toothless upon seeing the display covered his eyes with his tail while the others at the tables were shouting their congratulations.

"Now shall we get ready milady?"

"Yes yes yes!" Astrid said excitingly as the couple made their way out.

The wedding would take place in the palace gardens. Eret had made sure that the gardens were beautifully decorated. Chairs had been placed facing the gazebo, which now sported an altar, and had an arc of the same flowers which went into Astrid's bouquet framing the entrance.

The servants, knights and scribes and even the dragons were all in attendance as Hiccup took his place near the altar. Hiccup was dressed completely in black, with silver brocaded ivy leaves woven into the sleeves and high collar.

According to Eret, the seamstresses were more than ready for a wedding event as they had already started sewing the clothes when the engagement was announced.

The doors to the garden were opened and out walked Astrid, dressed in a flowing off the shoulders light blue gown. Astrid wore her hair loose for the occasion and it cascaded around her elegantly.

All stood in attention as Astrid, bouquet in hand, walked down the aisle towards Hiccup. Hiccup took Astrid's hand when she reached the altar and a faced the officiator.

The ceremony in itself was simple, something that both Astrid and Hiccup could appreciate. Many other royals would be wanting to hold grand displays for such a day but to the couple standing at the altar it mattered not as long as they ended up with each other.

The vows were said and the officiator decreed them Husband and Wife, Queen and Consort, and partners for life. There were loud cheers from the crowd when Astrid and Hiccup kissed.

A small reception was held inside and as the guests raised toasts to the newly wedded couple a commotion could be heard from outside the palace gates.

Hiccup and Astrid proceeded to a balcony to see what the commotion was about and to their surprise they saw most of the city gathered in front of the castle cheering.

"News really travels fast here." Hiccup stated as he saw the happy crowds waving at them.

"That it does." Astrid said before she pulled Hiccup into another kiss.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Astrid hummed happily as Hiccup pulled her against his chest. One hand in her hair while the other roamed over her back. She had tangled her hands in his auburn locks and kissed his neck when then someone knocked on her chamber door. The knocking increased and Astrid grumbled as she let go of Hiccup.

She wrapped a bed sheet around herself and made her way to the wooden door grumbling. She opened it to reveal a knight who was in mid-knock and started to blush scarlet. "If you have come to tell me that the twins have blown up another tower then you had better start running." Astrid grumbled.

"N…No y….your Highness." The knight stammered. "I beg your pardon. I do not wish to disturb your honeymoon but several Viking ships, carrying royals, have made port and demand to speak to you immediately."

"They demand!" Astrid muttered as her eyes narrowed.

"Y…Your Highness, we had no choice but to let them through." The knight quickly spoke. "They sailed under the white flag and they invoked conclave the minute they landed on our shores."

"Do you know exactly who has arrived?" Astrid asked as she saw Hiccup listening as well from the corner of her eye.

"So far there are many royals from the continent itself but they are claiming protection under the Viking Chiefs." The knight explained. "A Berkian, Meathead, and Berserker delegation is accompanying them. We claimed that the dragons could not carry them all and they are currently in carriages heading for Gimor. It should give you more time to prepare your Highness."

"Thank you." Astrid said to the knight. "Do not worry I shall deal with them."

The knight nodded and bowed before going back to his post. Astrid shut the door and looked her new husband who was biting his lower lip slightly.

Astrid let out a groan of annoyance before she turned to Hiccup. "It seems we will be having visitors for some time."

"I heard." Hiccup stated. "If it is a Viking delegation then the Chiefs will be in it, most likely with their families."

"I would rather just throw them back to sea." Astrid muttered as she and Hiccup got dressed. "But they invoked conclave, and rejecting that would mean that they could dethrone me if they wish."

"So we will have to play nice." Hiccup said sounding not too pleased about it. "I knew that I would see my family again one day, I just did not think it would be so soon."

"We might have to play nice Hiccup, but that does not mean that we cannot have some fun at their expense." Astrid said as she showed Hiccup one of her new dresses.

"You know milady, I like the way you think." Hiccup said as a smirk formed on his lips.

The carriage ride from the port city to Gimor took almost three hours. It was at the outer gates of Gimor where Hiccup waited, dressed in his usual clothing, with a company of guards who would be acting as escorts. Toothless had decided to accompany Hiccup and stood waiting in the shadows.

Several wide carriages finally arrived at the city gates and the passengers were directed to disembark. Hiccup saw some people that he knew well. Thuggory, Chief of the Meathead tribe, who Hiccup guessed was accompanied by his wife, Dagur and Heather who gave him discreet nods of acknowledgement, and of course the Berkians. He recognized his younger brother, Geir, who seemed to have put on some weight, his former lover Froda, even his parents had made the journey but they looked weary. He smiled when he spotted Gobber who held a young boy by the back of his tunic with his hook and remembered that that must be his nephew.

"Greetings all and welcome to Gimor." Hiccup greeted the visitors and turning the attention on him. His family's eyes widened upon seeing him and shouts of 'Hiccup', from his parents and Gobber, and 'Useless', from his brother rang over the crowd. Froda stood there completely shocked to see Hiccup, but their acknowledgements were paid no heed as Hiccup simply continued talking.

"For those who don't know me, I am Hiccup." He introduced and then pointed at some ornate smaller carriages. "And if you will board these carriages then we shall head for the palace."

The royals immediately boarded the carriages which could carry four people each but the Berkians just stood there in shock gazing at Hiccup.

"H…Hiccup! What are you doing here?" Stoick asked surprised as he and Valka approached their eldest.

"Making sure that all of you board the carriages." Hiccup commented nonchalantly.

"Stop being so sarcastic Useless." Geir muttered as he and Froda also drew nearer. Froda had said nothing so far and was simply gazing intently at Hiccup. "What are you really doing here?" Geir now asked as he jutted out his chin trying to look superior. While it would have worked in the past, it did little now as Geir had traded most of his muscle for fat.

"I live here." Hiccup said with an _isn't-it-obvious_ look.

His parents gave him a look which bordered on incredulous and astonished and headed for one of the carriages. Geir paid his brother no more mind as he made his and his wife made their way to the carriages as well.

Dagur and Heather greeted Hiccup warmly as did Thuggory who introduced Hiccup to his wife Urka before deciding to ride together.

"Can I ride with you mother?" The little boy asked as he jogged up to Froda.

"No" Was all Froda said, not at all bothered by the disappointment in her son's eyes, and swiftly boarded the carriage containing her husband and his parents.

"Ya can ride with me Pavo." Gobber said as he approached the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gobber." The boy, Pavo, said.

"Say, you might not know this." Gobber said as he pointed to Hiccup. "But that's yer uncle."

Pavo turned to look at Hiccup, who gave him a warm smile, with wide eyes. "Yer really my uncle?" The boy asked.

Hiccup nodded at the boy and then called Toothless over. "I like you to meet my best friend Toothless." Hiccup said as the black dragon began sniffing the boy.

Pavo giggled when Toothless gave him a slobbery lick while Gobber looked incredulously at the dragon.

"Lad, I think ya need ta start explaining." Gobber said breathlessly as he too was licked by Toothless.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Those already in the carriages, with the exception of Heather and Dagur, were surprised as Hiccup and Toothless trotted up next to them.

"What is that?" Geir asked as he peered out of the window and pointed at Toothless.

"A dragon." Hiccup stated bluntly which caused Toothless to let out a snort. "If you look around, you will see many dragons have inhabited the city."

Upon hearing that statement and seeing Toothless several nobles stuck their heads out of the carriages to see various dragons waddling or flying through the city.

"The beasties sure are interesting." Gobber commented as Pavo and he watched a colorful flock of Terrors whiz by.

"So lad, ya still keeping up with your blacksmithing?" Gobber asked as he observed Hiccup.

"Of course Gobber, and I've made some interesting discoveries." Hiccup said as he waved hello at some of the people on the streets who cheerfully greeted him.

"And ya seem pretty popular around here lad." Gobber mentioned as he observed his surroundings.

"Honestly Gobber, he is just a simple blacksmith." Geir muttered. "Nothing to get worked up about. He's still a useless hiccup. Even his girl chose me instead."

Froda muttered something unintelligible and rolled her eyes but looked away from where Hiccup and Toothless were.

"We'll see who is just a simple blacksmith laddie next time yer sword needs fixing!" Gobber yelled from his carriage which shut Geir up and caused Dagur and his sister to stifle their laughter.

They soon reached the castle and Hiccup left them in the capable hands of Eret who would be escorting them further to see Astrid.

"You all go ahead." Gobber said merrily as he slung an arm over Hiccup and picked Pavo up. "I want ta spend some time with my former apprentice."

The royals paid them no more heed as Gobber, Pavo and Hiccup scurried off. Hiccup led them towards one of the courtyard benches. Pavo was playing with Toothless' earplates while Gobber proceeded to clap Hiccup on the back joyfully.

"So who is the lass?" Gobber asked upfront which caused Hiccup to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that it's a girl?"

"Oh come on lad ya can't fool me. You have that goofy smile plastered all over ya face when ya think no one's looking." Gobber mentioned which caused Hiccup to groan.

"Yes Gobber there is someone in my life now." Hiccup said. "But I will only tell you after you fill me in on what has happened while I was gone. I need you coherent."

"Oh lad, I don't think ya can shock old Gobber anymore." Gobber joked slightly but Hiccup gave him a serious look.

"You buy the pitcher of mead in the tavern if you are shocked." Hiccup said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Sure! Ya got a deal laddie."

"So what happened after I left?" Hiccup asked as he noticed that Pavo had gotten Toothless on his back and was scratching the dragon's belly.

"Well I'm sure ya can guess that the wedding continued." Gobber said sadly and then indicated to the four year old. "A year later they had Pavo."

"Why do I have a feeling that it wasn't a happy occasion." Hiccup commented as he watched Gobber look at the boy sadly.

"It wasn't." Gobber stated. "Geir was first excited to have a child but when he saw how small Pavo was he cursed to the Gods. Froda was not much better. She nursed the boy but gave him little attention after."

"What about mom and dad?" Hiccup asked. "Didn't they do anything about it? Pavo is their grandson."

Gobber let out a sigh. "I don't think yer parents knew what to do. They probably saw you in Pavo and they just clamped up. I think they really did miss you when you left but did not know how to express it. Stoick threw himself in his work while your mother started cooking in excess."

"Gobber are you serious?!" Hiccup nearly shouted.

"Aye!" Gobber said while he proceeded to pat his belly. "Valka nearly sent tha village into an early grave with her meatballs. I still have a few rolling around in here."

"Now Geir wanted nothing to do with the boy after he found out that Pavo would be a hiccup so they placed the boy in my care. Took him on as my apprentice." Gobber stated proudly. "That boy will be as good as you."

"So, yer father worked himself to tha bone until one day he collapsed." Gobber mentioned sadly. "He was bedridden for two days and Valka had been getting sick as well around that time. Stoick decided that it was time to pass on the reigns and that's how yer brother became Chief."

"I'm guessing it was bad?" Hiccup queried.

"Lad, bad would not begin to describe it. That boy became even more obnoxious. He actually demanded that we wait on him hand and foot. Things fell into disrepair and he isn't tha greatest at diplomacy. He started slacking off in his training and ya can see the results. His wife's attitude worsened as well. Honestly lad, ya dodged an arrow with that one."

"So I gather Gobber." Hiccup said. "I'm surprised there wasn't any mutiny."

"Oh there was lad." Gobber muttered. "Geir only kept his position because he took Stoick on as an advisor. Things got a bit better from then on but tha lad still acted like yak dung most of tha time."

"So that is why he's here." Hiccup stated to which Gobber nodded. "Yea laddie, and I came to watch over the little one. His mother certainly ain't doing tha job."

"And you are doing a splendid job as always Gobber." Hiccup said as he watched Toothless grab a squealing Pavo by his tunic and deposit him at Gobber's feet.

"Tha next thing we know, it's the start of winter and Berk is being visited by nobles from tha mainland asking for protection. There were stories about how this place was not affected and the nobles decided to come here to ask for help."

"So lad, ya gonna tell me who the special lass is?" Gobber asked as he wiggled his eyebrows while elbowing Hiccup suggestively.

"Alright Gobber but I did warn you. Just promise you will not reveal anything yet." Hiccup said as a smirk crossed his face and he beckoned Gobber closer to whisper in his ear.

"Ya know me laddie. I promise." Gobber said as he leaned in.

Hiccup proceeded to whisper something in his ear and Gobber's eyes widened dramatically before he shouted, startling several dragons on the rooftops, "YOU ARE WHAT!"


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The gathered guests watched Gobber tell them "You all go ahead." as he slung an arm over Hiccup and picked the little boy up. "I want ta spend some time with my former apprentice."

The royals paid little attention to them afterwards. Eret approached the group, dressed impeccably in his black armor, and stood at attention before bowing slightly. "Greetings honored guests, I am Sir Eret, Leader of the Shadow Corps, her Highness' personal guards. Her Highness regrets to inform you that she has been slightly detained by an important matter and shall join you as soon as she can. Please follow me to the throne room."

With that Eret turned around and began leading the group. But before they had even made their way inside one of the royals asked stiffly "What is keeping her Highness from seeing to her guests?"

Before Eret could even deign to give an answer a loud explosion was heard through the air. The visitors looked up to see black smoke coming out of one of the higher tower windows.

"I believe that is what her Highness is seeing to." Eret said curtly before he began walking once more.

"Wh..What was that?" Geir asked when no other knight paid the smoke any attention.

"Just the twins." Eret said as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it probably was knowing the twins. "Nothing to be worried about. They will not blow up the entire castle. At least I hope not."

Eret had to quickly hid a smirk as he noticed, from the corner of his eye, some of the nobles starting to look nervous.

Knights in black armor line the hallways and stood imposingly as the royals passed. Two knights saluted and opened the heavy doors to the throne room.

Several knights also stood guard within the throne room and the royals could see a blue and yellow dragon preening near the throne. The dragon cocked it's head to get a look at them as they entered but soon lost interest as it went back to preening.

"Do not mind Stormfly. She is her Highness' dragon." Eret said as several servants brought in refreshments. "Please enjoy yourselves. Her Highness shall join you in a moment." With that Eret closed the doors to the throne room leaving the royals to themselves.

The royals did as they did at any gathering; they gossiped.

"So Chief Dagur" one of the ladies spoke while gesturing to the preening Stormfly. "The stories that you have been telling about the dragons are true. They simply look like harmless pets here."

"They may look harmless." Dagur said but then warned "but do not threaten them or their riders. Then they will retaliate."

"I wonder what the Queen is like?" Asked a pompous man.

"You have never met her before?" Stoick now asked.

"Heavens no!" The man proclaimed shocked. "She is a Dark one. We tend to not associate with the sort. The only ones who see her are the rulers of our kingdoms during their meetings at Castow."

"So you mean to say that we have traveled all the way here to a country to ask for help from a ruler who you have shunned in society?!" Stoick bristled as he heard this. "You made it sound like you knew her well and that she would readily help us!"

"Why would she not help us?" Geir now commented in a superior tone. "Even if she is some magic user, she must be quaking in her heels from the oncoming threat. She is after all just a woman."

"Make no mistake." Heather now spoke up angrily. "She is not someone to be trifled with. I have seen what she can do and that was likely with only a small amount of magic. She will not bow down to your demands."

"She would rather turn you all into crickets if you disrespect her." Dagur stated as he gleefully watched some flinch. "And I have a feeling she isn't too fond of you lot."

"We need the Dark Queen to listen to us." Another noble mentioned desperately.

"No, you need the protection that this realm has." Thuggory stated as he crossed his arms. "And you want the queen to provide it."

"What about that rumor?!" One of the ladies spoke up.

"What rumor?" Froda asked as she glanced at the lady standing next to her.

"Oh, there has been talk around the kingdoms of the Dark Queen favoring a man. They say she would tear kingdoms apart for him if he just asks." The woman exclaimed.

"That sounds so terribly romantic." Another mumbled.

"Do we know if this rumor is even true?" Valka now spoke up. She had come out of her shock of seeing her eldest living here peacefully while she thought him dead; Hiccups after all were not believed to be able to survive for so long on their own.

Dagur and Heather shared a knowing look with each other and promised to have a loud laugh when they were alone.

"Why do we not simply ask Hiccup?" Froda suggested.

"What?!" Geir nearly shouted. "Why would you even want to ask my useless brother?"

"Well, he has been living here, so he must know if these rumors are true." Froda stated logically.

"Then we will find out." One of the nobles stated. "And if it is true then we could persuade the man to influence the queen."

"We shall do that as a last resort, if this Dark Queen does not wish to help us." Stoick grumbled.

The nobles talked for a few minutes more about various rumors when the side doors to the throne room were opened. Everyone turned to the doors to see Astrid entering.

Astrid was wearing a regal purple dress with a ruffled neckline, a long skirt and beautiful wide sleeves. Her hair was placed in an intricate bun and a silver crow, embedded with amethysts, rested atop her head, reminding everyone of her status.

"I wish to apologize for my tardiness." Astrid said as she took her place upon the black marble throne. "There was a situation that required some… _special attention_." She stated as a gleam entered her eyes.

Those in the room bowed to her before Thuggory, who had been elected speaker for the group beforehand, spoke up. "Greetings your Highness. We have traveled many days to speak with you. It is a rather urgent matter."

"You wish for my help against this scourge that is plaguing your lands and thus have called conclave to approach me." Astrid stated as she saw many eyes widen. "My answer is no. I will not help you."

"B….But you Highness!" Thuggory said desperately. "This plague is spreading and you seem to be the only one who has any solution for keeping our people save. What have we done to offend you?"

"I have no quarrels with the Viking people." Astrid said stiffly. "It is the people under your protection that I have a problem with."

At this the Viking delegations turned to look at the various royals who looked ashamed before facing the queen again. "I had warned them what would come about if they went through with their idiotic plan." Astrid explained as she glared at those assembled. "You ignored my warnings, you insulted me, and clearly stated 'we do not want the help of a dark practitioner'. Now you call conclave, a meeting that no royal can refuse or face retribution, and expect me to aid you."

"She warned you beforehand!" Stoick bristled at the royals who shrank back. Geir, Froda, and several other Vikings listened in shock.

"Now you come to my realm to ask a 'dark practitioner' for help." Astrid stated. "My answer thus is no, I do not wish to associate with people who leave their countrymen to a monster while they escape."

"Please your Highness, reconsider. This affects us all." Thuggory tried to reason. "I am not ignoring the deeds of the nobles, but this is a serious matter and this is conclave, so I would like to suggest that we negotiate a deal which would benefit both your Highness and us."

Astrid thought for a moment before nodding in agreement and many of those in attendance let out a breath of relief. "But" Astrid said as she looked at those gathered. "This may be conclave, but you shall abide to the laws of my realm. Here respect is earned for your actions and not for your birth."

There was some muttering through the crowd but Astrid held up a hand effectively silencing them.

"We shall agree to abide by your terms." Thuggory said giving the queen a bow.

"Very well, as is customary of conclave, a ball shall be held in two days time in honor of our visitors. Please rest until the ball and we shall discuss the terms of our agreement afterwards."

When the guests exited the throne room they met with Gobber and Pavo outside, who were sporting smug looking grins.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Astrid had watched the nobles leaving the throne room and knights would be waiting to escort them to their chambers. She was currently listening to the guards in the room explain what they had overheard. It still baffled Astrid that the royals would pay no heed to the servants or guards and discuss important business in their presence.

It was the first time that she had laid eyes on Hiccup's family and if it wasn't for the auburn hair and green eyes that the large man, which she thought to be his father, possessed then she would have guessed that Hiccup was adopted.

Even his younger brother Geir was not what she had expected. Hiccup had described him as the perfect Viking son, so she expected to see a muscled man, yet it seemed that he was more fat than muscle now. Astrid had watched him from the corner of her eye and did not like how he glared at her when she entered.

His wife was another story. She had green eyes, was slender and had long mousy brown hair, which she kept in a single braid down her back. Although the woman had said scarcely said anything through the meeting she kept glancing at her, with what Astrid would describe as a look akin to jealousy. For what, Astrid had no idea.

Astrid headed for her chambers after her knights had finished briefing her. When she closed her chamber door she was immediately pinned to it by Hiccup who was giving her a hungry, passionate, kiss.

"H..Hiccup!" Astrid giggled, winding her fingers in auburn locks, as Hiccup started trailing kisses along her neck.

A cough from behind them caused the happy couple to stop and turn around. They had forgotten that they had company and could see Eret and the twins standing there with blushes gracing their faces.

"Don't stop on our account." Ruffnut commented suggestively only to get an elbow in the ribs from her brother.

Astrid and Hiccup reluctantly let go of each other before facing their friends.

"I am assuming everything went according to plan?" Eret asked.

"You bet!" The twins chorused. "We precisely timed the explosion." Tuffnut said proudly as he produced Chicken from the satchel at his side. "Isn't that right Chicken?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at the antics of her brother. She still could not fathom how he smuggled Chicken in Barf and Belch's saddlebags when they were escaping.

"I still cannot believe you asked these two to deliberately blow up something." Eret mumbled and then laughed. "But it was worth it to throw those people off guard."

"I also told Gobber the truth." Hiccup explained. "He'll keep quiet and he sends his congratulations."

Astrid nodded. "We will need to speak with Heather and her brother soon. She was trying to signal something to me."

"I assume a private dinner would not be out of the question?" Hiccup asked to which Astrid nodded.

"I will have my guards inform them discreetly." Astrid said as her lips twitched in mirth. "Also _that_ rumor is still going around Hiccup. They think that you may know if it's true or not."

Hiccup let out a groan as he knew which rumor his bemused wife was talking about. "Then I am assuming that I will be dealing with several people later."

"I am sure you will be able to handle it." Astrid whispered in his ear which caused Hiccup to shiver.

"We shall take our leave now." Eret said quickly as he ushered the twins out.

Astrid placed her hands around Hiccup's neck once the chamber doors were closed. "Now good sir. Where were we?" She asked before Hiccup closed the gap between their lips.

The next morning found Hiccup making his way to the forge on the castle grounds. Toothless had apparently gone to the garden a little while ago and Hiccup had a smile gracing his face as he remembered the dragon gifting Stormfly with fish and flowers to get her attention.

He thought back to dinner that night and could not help but chuckle. Astrid had gotten to meet Gobber who gave her a warm hug and then proceeded to spill all of Hiccup's embarrassing moments much to his mortification.

Dagur and Heather were also present and informed them that their dragons decided to stay with them and were actually aboard the Berserker ship as they did not want to draw too much attention.

The biggest surprise of the evening was when Ruffnut walked arm in arm with a blushing Snotlout to the table and Astrid managed to wheedle out of Ruffnut how she had finally cornered the man and had asked if he was interested in her or not.

Hiccup had finally made it to the forge and got the fire going when he was interrupted by a voice he knew all too well.

"Hello Hiccup." Froda said as she leaned casually against the doorway.

"Froda" Hiccup said as neutrally as he could paying the woman only a small glance as he searched for the materials he would need. "What do you want Froda?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Froda questioned back as she kept staring at Hiccup.

"Because you are standing in the doorway of a forge in the morning while trying to casually talk with your former lover." Hiccup stated dryly.

"Alright, maybe I do want to know something." Froda mumbled as she stopped leaning and approached Hiccup. "I was wondering if you knew if there is any truth to the rumor."

"What rumor?" Hiccup asked as he stepped away to grab his tools.

"The one that talks about the queen favoring a man who she would tear kingdoms apart for." Froda said while acting curious.

"I don't know." Hiccup stated. "I do not really listen to rumors."

"But you must know something about this?" Froda now questioned before she approached Hiccup and lay a hand on his chest while suggestively saying. "I can make it worth your while if you tell me."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow before removing the woman's hand. "Did you seriously suggest what I think you did?" Hiccup questioned as he saw her lean against the worktable.

"Why not?" Froda said casually.

"Because you are married to my brother, and you broke my heart to do it too." Hiccup hissed as his eyes narrowed at the woman. "Besides I am spoken for and I will not betray my partner so the answer is no."

"You would dare deny me!" Froda angrily. "I was the best thing that walked into your life!"

"You are right Froda. You were the best thing that walked into my life. However I have now found someone even better and you pale in comparison to her."

Froda let out a shriek of anger and frustration before marching out of the forge.

Hiccup sighed and went to work repairing the swords of the knights that had broken or gotten blunt. It was near midday when Hiccup had finished and he had just entered the training area when he was confronted by Geir who stood there superiorly.

"Geir" Hiccup said evenly.

"Useless" Geir answered which caused Hiccup to roll his eyes. He was honestly tired of being called that and the name only annoyed him now.

"What do you want?" Hiccup muttered as he tried to walk passed only to have his way blocked.

"I wanted to know about the rumors surrounding the Dark Queen, and you are going to tell me Useless."

"Doesn't calling me that get old?" Hiccup questioned as he crossed his arms. "Or is your brain so tiny that you can't think of any new insults?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Geir hissed angrily. "I'm the Chief of Berk, you shall give me respect."

"I'll start respecting you when you start respecting me. You can start by not insulting me." Hiccup said evenly.

"Respect you! Hah!" Geir snorted in amusement. "You are nothing but a twig! Nothing, completely useless! I can beat your scrawny behind easily in a swordfight!" He proclaimed.

"Alright then prove it." Hiccup said loudly causing the knights who were listening in to cheer.

"What?!" Geir asked surprised as he looked around at the attention they had drawn. The knights now made a circle around them while one handed Hiccup a sword.

"You heard me." Hiccup said. "I'm tired of you looking down on me. Prove that you can do better."

"Fine I will!" Geir shouted before unsheathing his blade which was at his hip. Hiccup noticed that it was a regular blade and smirked. It would not stand up to Gronckle iron swords.

Geir glared at Hiccup before he charged with a war cry. Hiccup opted to simply parry the strike and that was all it took. The Gronckle iron sword sliced through the other like it was butter.

"Wha-" Geir said confused as he looked at his sword.

"Well then, I shall be off." Hiccup said before handing the blade back to the knight who had loaned it to him. The knights all went back to their practice leaving Geir standing there and staring at his now cut in half sword.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Hiccup took Toothless out for a flight after the confrontation with his brother. He had just returned as the sun was setting and made his way through one of the corridors. It was there that Stoick confronted Hiccup.

"Hiccup I want to have a word with ya." Stoick shouted.

Hiccup stopped and watched the man approach. Stoick towered over Hiccup as he crossed his arms. "I would like tha know why ya attacked my son earlier today."

Hiccup simply looked at the man before asking without any emotion. "Am I not your son as well? Of course I'm not. I never mattered to you or mom after Geir was born. You had the perfect son then!" Hiccup raised his voice, echoing throughout the corridor.

"Now don't-" Stoick started to speak but Hiccup cut him off.

"Don't what, Stoick?" Hiccup stood straighter now, breathing in a deep breath before continuing, "Don't complain?, Don't whine?, Don't be a nuisance?!" He asked, raising his voice. "All I wanted from you and mom was to hear you say that you were proud of me. Even if it was just once!"

"I had tried, and tried to be the son you wanted but all you could see me as was a useless waste of space wasn't it?! And just for the record I did not attack your _son_." Hiccup spat.

Stoick had never seen the boy act like that and took a step back out of shock. "That is what he told you right?" Hiccup now questioned. "He went whining to daddy that I attacked him for no reason? He seems to like to pin the blame on me just like when we were kids."

Stoick sputtered and wanted to reply but Hiccup kept ranting. "Well do you want the truth Stoick or are you going to turn a blind eye and coddle one son while you ignore the other?"

"And what is the truth?" Stoick finally asked as he saw Hiccup glaring angrily at him.

"Your _son_ is nothing more than a fat coward and a liar. He challenged me to a swordfight, which I won. I did not attack him, I did not even lunge for him. I simply parried his blow and that was all it took. Ask any knight that was on the field today if you won't even believe your own flesh and blood."

With that said Hiccup whirled around and continued walking while leaving a shocked Stoick standing in the torchlight of a now empty corridor.

Hiccup needed to clear his head and walked with no destination in mind. He passed the library and heard a voice inside. Peering into the open door he saw Fishlegs seated amongst tomes and scrolls while looking frustrated.

"Fishlegs what is the matter?" Hiccup asked as he stepped into the grand library.

"Oh Hiccup!" Fishlegs said as his head snapped up in surprise. "I'm… I'm just looking for a way to get my courage up."

"And you thought a spell would help?" Hiccup questioned as he took a seat. "Why would you even need more courage. You got plenty of that."

"I wish." Fishlegs muttered dejectedly. "I can't even ask Heather do the ball like Astrid insisted."

"Well you have talked to women before right?" Hiccup questioned and got a nod from him.

"Yes it usually involved a lot of stammering. The women I talked to wouldn't even give me the time of day and the one girl I finally got to listen to me ended up betraying me. Heather seems nice and Astrid insisted I ask her to the ball tomorrow."

"But you don't stammer when you talk to Ruffnut." Hiccup remarked.

"That is because Ruffnut is crazy!" Fishlegs said as he grasped Hiccup's shoulders and shook him. "I was the twins' neighbor when we were children. I know how crazy both of them can be! She used me to practice her knife throwing!"

Both of Hiccup's eyebrows shot up at the news. "Okay Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he thought for a moment. "Why don't you give her a bouquet of some of the moon lilies which grow in the garden, I know they are her favorite, and you just ask her to the ball."

"Just ask her?!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Yes Fishlegs. Just ask her." Hiccup said guiding the man out of the library and in the direction of the garden. "She is a Viking. Just ask her straight-forward if she would like to go with you."

"Alright Hiccup." Fishlegs said as he headed for the garden.

"Also, watch out for her deranged brother!" Hiccup shouted after the man and shook his head in mirth as Fishlegs' shout of "Wait what?!" traveled through the corridor.

Meanwhile Stoick had returned to the chambers he shared with his wife and he sat down with his hand in his hair. Gobber was also in the room and was stoking the fire.

"Stoick what is wrong?" Valka asked as she took her husband's hand.

"Now what has gotten ya so frustrated?" Gobber asked also asked as he looked at his old friend

"I think we have been terrible parents." Stoick muttered as he placed his head on the wooden table. "Hiccup gave me a serious rant."

"Well it's about time the lad got it off his chest and ya realized what kind of mistake ya made." Gobber stated as he looked at the two.

"You knew Gobber?!" Stoick asked as his head snapped up.

"Of course I knew Stoick. I even told ya outright ta show the boy ya cared but you're as stubborn as a yak and didn't take my advice!" Gobber said evenly.

"I didn't want to coddle the boy Gobber. He needed to become strong."

"Aye, ya didn't coddle the boy but ya didn't show him ya loved him either." Gobber now counters. "Ya did nothing to stop the bullying by the villagers or that of his own brother. The times I had to patch the lad up from all the bruises he suffered. He needed to become strong yes, but he also needed to know that he wasn't alone in the world."

"What were we to do Gobber. He was just a tiny babe." Valka said. "How could we raise someone so fragile in such a rough world."

"Hiccup is anything but fragile!" Gobber defended. "Don't you underestimate the lad. You sat there and watched him get his heart broken and did nothing. I was the one to see him off when he decided ta leave and I'm glad he did. He's happier here than I have ever seen him!"

"And you are treating your grandson just like you treated Hiccup." With that said Gobber left Stoick and Valka to think over what he told them.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The castle ballroom was brightly lit the following night and decorated lavishly in silver and dark greens tones. The guests had entered and had gasped at the beautiful sight. Servants milled around the floor in the carrying trays containing goblets of wine for all.

The visitors soon spread around the ballroom and struck up conversations with the knights and other inhabitants of the castle who were also in attendance.

Fishlegs could be seen escorting Heather, who was dressed in a long silver gown with her hair done up in a bun, while her brother gave him the _I-will-be-watching-you_ sign with his fingers which caused Fishlegs to audibly gulp.

Snotlout was linked arm in arm with Ruffnut who wore a dark green dress with long open sleeves. Tuffnut trailed behind his sister, dressed in an elegant tunic of the same dark green color with Chicken, who was wearing a white bow around her neck, under his arm.

Eret and Ellyn had come together and were both dressed impeccably. Eret and many of Astrid's guards had shed their black armor for the evening and wore tailored tunics courtesy of the castle seamstresses, who had apparently been dying to get them out of armor. Ellyn had also shed her armor in favor of a deep purple shoulderless dress.

Ryany and Cyne were near the table containing the food as Ryany tried to feed one of the Terrors which still continued to hang off of Cyne some grapes.

Eret observed the crowd and spotted several of the Vikings. Thuggory and his wife seemed to be conversing with Fishlegs and Heather, while Dagur was looking bored as he listened to some portly noble tell him a story. And then there were Hiccup's parents who seemed to be making quietly to each other.

Ellyn waved when she noticed Gobber, whom she had met at dinner, along with Pavo but scowled when Geir and Froda, looking very haughty, made their way over along with an entourage. Ellyn discreetly elbowed Eret to get his attention.

"Well greetings Sir Eret." Geir said as he stopped in front of the pair. "Who is this lovely lady you are escorting?"

"This is Ellyn she-"

Ruffnut interrupted before Eret could finish his answer. "There you guys are." Ruffnut said as she waved towards Eret and Ellyn.

"Sorry we are a little late." Eret apologized.

"It was entirely my fault." Ellyn said. "I had forgotten how hard it is to get chainmail to fit under a dress."

"Don't I know it. I had to get ready an hour earlier." Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Why would you wear chainmail under your dress?" Froda now asked curiously.

"Why would you not?" Ellyn asked aghast. "The job of a knight is never done."

"You are a knight?" One of the ladies behind Froda now questioned as she looked at Ellyn. "I thought you were a lady of high birth."

"I dare say I have never heard of a female knight." Another remarked.

"Knights are recruited on merit in this realm." Eret said stiffly. "Trust me when I say she is one of our finest sword fighters."

"I have noticed that there seems to be a lot of the common people also attending this ball." Froda observed.

"Of course. Her Highness invited them all." Eret said.

"But why?" Another noble asked as he walked over.

"Why not." Ellyn countered. "They are the people who worked long hours yesterday to make this ball possible on such short notice. Should they not also be able to enjoy the fruits of their labor?"

"I wonder if Hiccup would be here as well?" Froda asked as she curiously looked around the room.

"Hmmf" Geir huffed. "I doubt it. Why would anyone allow Useless to attend an affair like this."

"Hey take that back." Ruffnut growled.

"Yes, Hiccup is not useless." Ellyn defended as she sent Geir a scorching glare.

"He is ten times the man you are." Snotlout remarked as they started to draw a crowd.

"Chief Geir I sincerely advise you to watch what you say." Eret muttered to the man. "Hiccup is well respected here and there are many who would jump to defend his honor. Most of them are in this room."

"What honor?" Geir sneered. "My _brother_ is nothing but a simple blacksmith and that is all he will ever be. That is all he is good for."

"You would be surprised." Eret said as a smirk graced his face while the music in the room stopped suddenly.

Meanwhile Hiccup, dressed in the finest black clothes, was nervously pacing behind the ballroom doors.

"Hiccup you will do fine. Relax." Astrid said as she laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "It looks like you would rather face a dragon the size of a mountain then this." She was dressed rather in a very seductive bare shouldered red ball gown with the sleeves not attached to the dress but held up by golden armbands. It was a deep scarlet red, accentuated with gold, and had a plunging neckline that would make many a man jealous. Astrid wore her hair loose and the crown she had worn on her coronation day stood proudly on her head.

"Milady, this will be the first function where I accompany you as your husband. What if I screw up, what if-"

Astrid proceeded to silence Hiccup with a passionate kiss. "Feeling better?"

"I could do with one more kiss." Hiccup said which caused Astrid to give him a swat to the chest while the two guards near the door laughed. Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek before motioning the guards to signal the announcer.

"I do believe we have some people to make jealous." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear as she gestured to her new dress.

"Esteemed guests!" A knight said while standing at the bottom of a grand staircase. "May I present your host for this evening."

All eyes turned to the grand staircase where the guests were awaiting the queen's arrival. The knights on duty in the ballroom stood at attention.

"Her Majesty Queen Astrid Hofferson, escorted by her husband Hiccup Haddock." The knight announced as the doors above the staircase opened and the couple entered arm in arm.

Those of Forline cheered for their ruler while the guests, especially the Berkians, watched gob-smacked as Hiccup escorted the queen down the stairs.

The Berkians' mouths were moving but no sound came out as they watched the Queen and her 'husband' start to personally greet everybody.

Eret and the others looked smugly at Geir and Froda who just stood there openmouthed.

"Be careful Chief Geir." Eret said nonchalantly. "You would not want to catch any flies."


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The Berkians watched the couple make conversation with various parties as they passed by. When Hiccup and Astrid arrived to greet Eret and the others Hiccup noticed that Geir and Froda were still looking at them like they were some out-of-this-world entity.

"Y…Y….You…..but… you…y…you're." Was all Geir could articulate as he looked at his older brother. His eyes soon slid to the queen and had been traveling down only to be interrupted by a discreet elbow to the ribs by Froda who plastered on a fake smile.

"Congratulations on your marriage." She said stiffly .

"Thank you." Astrid said before leaning a bit closer to Hiccup as they continued to the other guests. Astrid turned her head back to look at Froda, who she saw was fuming, and gave her a smug smile before turning her attention to other matters.

"Uncle Hiccup!" Pavo cheerfully greeted as the pair approached Gobber and the young boy. Pavo ran up to Hiccup and hugged him around the legs, which caused Astrid to giggle at the boy's antics. Pavo then looked at Astrid and gave her a wide smile. "Hello auntie! You look radiant!"

Hiccup had to bite his lip to stop laughing as he saw his wife's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Thank you. Quite the smooth talker just like his uncle." Astrid said as she smiled at the boy.

"I learned from uncle Gobber." Pavo said energetically.

"Well…. Now….ya… see.. lass." Gobber sputtered which caused both Hiccup and Astrid to laugh.

"Uncle Hiccup, where is Toothy?" Pavo asked innocently as he looked around the room.

"You know that is a very good question." Astrid said after she mentally laughed at the nickname.

"He's shy." Hiccup said while pointing to the side of the grand staircase where a black tail could be seen sticking out.

"Can I go play with Toothy?" Pavo asked and Hiccup nodded. Pavo happily sprinted to where the black tail was and gave it a small tug before disappearing behind the staircase.

"Why is tha beastie shy?" Gobber asked curiously. "He certainly didn't look shy when we met him."

"The seamstresses decided that he needed a makeover." Hiccup explained. "So they put a large green bow around his neck. I don't even have a clue how those ladies managed to corner him this morning."

"Hiccup, brother!" Dagur said suddenly as he approached and slung an arm over Hiccup's shoulder. Dagur leaned in close to Hiccup's ear and then whispered. "I don't want to alarm the crowd but your mother has been getting sicker lately and she had trouble breathing just now. Stoick guided her to an alcove where she could catch her breath. She needs to lie down but she doesn't want to start a panic if she is carried out of here."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard the news and looked to Astrid who nodded that she too had heard it.

Hiccup discreetly looked towards the alcove which Dagur mentioned and noticed the worried look on his father's face. "The doors not far from there overlook the gardens."

"But there are people near those doors Hiccup." Astrid stated. "How are you going to distract them long enough?"

Hiccup then turned to Gobber who had caught onto what was happening. "Gobber we'll need a distraction." Hiccup said. "Remember the _Mead Hall incident_."

"Aye lad." Gobber said as his bushy eyebrows shot up.

"I need you to top that."

"Consider it done lad." Gobber said with a grin as he hobbled towards the musicians.

"Mead Hall incident?" Astrid questioned as they discreetly made their way over to the alcove.

"Trust me. Everyone here will have a hangover tomorrow when Gobber is done with them and they won't remember a thing."

"Ladies and gentlefolk!" Gobber shouted cheerfully through the hall, catching the attention of everybody, as he had grabbed a Oud, a short neck pear shaped stringed instrument, and began strumming.

Hiccup and Astrid had reached the alcove where they saw Valka leaning against the wall breathing heavily as Stoick help her hand trying to comfort her. Now they knew why Valka did not want to raise a panic. Red splotches covered her arms and neck.

"Let's get her to you chambers." Hiccup quietly said as he saw his father whirl around to gaze at them. Hiccup then turned to look at Astrid. "Is it-?"

Astrid shook her head negatively. "You lead them out Hiccup. I'll get Fishlegs. He has more medical knowledge than me."

Hiccup nodded and opened the doors to the garden. Stoick picked his wife up gently and carried her out. The three walked in silence as Hiccup guided the way to the chambers.

"Hiccup…" Stoick eventually spoke up when they were further away from the ball room. "Why are you so readily helping us? I thought you hated us."

Hiccup let out a breath before he said. "I don't hate you. I hate how you treated me, but I don't hate you."

The silence between them became awkward and Stoick decided he might as well try to break the ice.

"So… you and the Queen huh?" Stoick asked hesitantly as they rounded another torch lit corner. Stoick noted that Valka fell asleep in his arms and shifted her slightly so that she would be more comfortable.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier." Hiccup mentioned.

"Congratulations lad." Stoick said sincerely which caused Hiccup to look at him with wide eyes. "I know we haven't been good parents to ya, but I am happy that ya found a good woman who keeps ya on your toes."

"T..Thank you." Hiccup said, not having expected that.

They still had a short way to walk and Stoick finally asked. "What did you ask Gobber to do for a distraction?"

"I just asked him to top the Mead Hall incident." Hiccup stated as he held open the wooden door to the room.

"Are ya crazy lad!" Stoick sputtered as he laid Valka on the bed. "Those nobles are lightweights!"

Hiccup looked sadly at his mother as he now noticed how truly sick she looked.

"She's a good actor." Stoick said as he took a seat. "She always acts so strong even if she's sick."

There was a knock on the door and Hiccup went to open it. On the other side stood Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, half the nobles are already drunk." Astrid stated as she and Fishlegs entered the chambers.

'Gobber works quick.' Hiccup thought as he too took a seat.

"This isn't the red plague, so we can at least rule that out." Astrid said with certainty.

"How would you know that it wasn't the plague?" Stoick now asked.

"The plague is magical. Anyone infected would not have been able to enter this realm. The shield would have repelled them." Astrid explained.

"This could be another illness that mimics it." Fishlegs stated as he proceeded to look Valka over. "I have never seen anything like this though."

"Neither had the other clerics we asked. They tried all kinds of cure spells but none worked." Stoick mentioned. "Valka has been sick for a while now. I thought she got better on the journey at sea but then this happened. I thought it might have just been the flu as I had gotten some of those symptoms as well."

"She got better at sea?" Hiccup questioned. "And it also affected you?"

"Aye, she had more strength and was more active than I had seen her in a while."

"Hiccup what are you thinking?" Astrid asked as she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It is just weird. She's sick on Berk, but when traveling over sea she's getting better, and while here back on land she's sick again, and the clerics can't identify the illness." Hiccup pondered. "It's almost as if it is deliberate."

"What do ya mean?!" Stoick asked as he looked at Valka in worry.

"Fishlegs would cure spells help against poisons?" Hiccup asked as if he did not want to think of the possibility.

"P…Poisons?" Fishlegs said looking shocked. "No, you would need a purging spell and only if you knew what poisons were used."

"H..H…Hiccup, you aren't suggesting that someone poisoned Valka?!" Stoick cried out in denial as he took notice of Hiccup's serious face.

"You said that you had some of the same symptoms." Hiccup stated evenly. "I'm theorizing that someone poisoned the _both_ of you."


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Tha both of us!" Stoick roared in astonishment as he leapt out of his seat. "If that were true then why aren't I also that sick?"

"Sir" Fishlegs softly spoke. "It might have to do with your physique." He explained and then theorized. "The poison might have just worked faster on your wife than you or maybe you both got different dosages."

"W….Who… would even-" Stoick muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It would be someone who would have the most to gain." Astrid stated as she took a seat next to Hiccup. There was a knock on the door and Stoick opened it to reveal Gobber who let out a nervous chuckle.

"The… eh… nobles… are all unconscious." Gobber proclaimed which caused Astrid to facepalm. "Some of yer friends and the knights are dragging the lot back to their rooms. I just dropped off Pavo at his room."

"How's Valka doing?" Gobber asked as he was led inside.

"She is stable for now." Fishlegs said. "But we have a more pressing matter. It seems poison might have been the cause."

Gobber's eyes widened at the news. "Who what how?!"

"That is what we like to know." Fishlegs said. "You were stating Hiccup?"

"Right, it would be someone who would have the most to gain." Hiccup said. "When did these symptoms first appear?"

Stoick thought back for a moment. "It was a year ago although the red splotches are a new symptom." Stoick mumbled. "Our declining health was actually the deciding factor in me making Geir chief."

"That's odd." Astrid said. "Normally you would want poisons to work fast but this one is slow acting."

"Which would make it look like an illness." Hiccup commented. "Quick acting would arouse suspicion but if people took notice of declining health over a long period of time they would most likely attribute it to getting older."

"If the splotches are new then something must have been added or it could be a different poison and It would have to be continually administered." Fishlegs stated. "You and your wife got better on the journey here, which means that the culprit could not slip it to you on the ship."

"What have you eaten today?" Fishlegs then asked.

"What was presented to us at the table." Stoick stated. "I don't think that is was in our food."

"Stoick, what about the ale that Geir brought in the afternoon?" Gobber questioned.

"Aye, both Valka and I drank that."

"Could Geir be the culprit?" Astrid asked as all eyes turned to her.

"He does have a motive." Fishlegs suggested. "What if he wanted to be Chief sooner."

"T..There is no way!" Stoick said as he banged his fist on the table. "He… He wouldn't!"

"He did gain the most of you stepping down Stoick." Gobber said.

"That is true." Hiccup said. "He did gain the most but I believe we are missing something. There is no way that he could have come up with such a plan."

"Aye, the lad isn't tha sharpest sword in tha scabbard." Gobber stated.

"Are you sure?" Astrid queried.

"Milady, we are talking about a man who used an axe to destroy a door when it wouldn't open. He just needed to pull instead of push." Hiccup said in resignation.

Meanwhile Pavo was awoken by a door slam. The boy wiggled out of his bed and peeked out of his room to see that his parents had just walked inside and they did not look happy.

"Are you done sulking?" Froda asked as she watched her husband angrily start a fight with a table. The table won and Geir muttered curses as he sank down on a chair to rub his stubbed toe.

"I just can't believe my brother!" Geir shouted. "He is married to the QUEEN! He's supposed to be dead."

"We all believed he was." Froda muttered. "Honestly, hiccups aren't known to last very long in the world and him being alive puts a kink in our plans."

"How so?" Geir asked stupidly. "I'm already Chief. We accomplished that easily."

"But you retaining that position _dear husband_ is another matter."

"Eh?"

Froda grumbled angrily. "Now that everyone knows that Hiccup is alive he could lay claim to the Chiefdom if he wants to. He is the oldest and would have been the next chief had your father not proclaimed you as heir."

"He could proclaim you incompetent and challenge you to a fight for the position." Froda stated as she angrily jabbed her husband's belly. "He already beat you once in a sword fight so how well do you think that will go for you. We will lose our status and wealth if that happens and I have spend too long and hard working to attain the position I hold now." Froda growled. "Also, if your brother has any children they will be first in line for the Chiefdom!"

"Don't talk to me like that woman!" Geir angrily shouted as he grabbed Froda's wrist and yanked her close. Froda proceeded to slap her husband hard.

"Who do you think you are speaking to." Froda said as she became more imposing. "I made you! Don't for a second think that you would have been Chief without my help. I gave you a child to cement your position and I even gave you the speech that made your father name you heir!"

"I have been slowly making sure that your parents are in no state to reassume the mantle." She said sweetly as she dangled a vial of blue liquid, that she had retrieved from one of the drawers, in front of her husband's face. "I even mixed it with extract from a particular plant so that it mimics the plague now."

"What are you going to do now?" Geir muttered as he held his swollen cheek.

"Now, I'm going to bed. Afterwards I will make sure that all the competition is eliminated." Froda said, while placing the vial back in the drawer, and she then looked over her shoulder to the man, before swaying her hips suggestively.

Neither one had noticed the little boy listening in on their conversation with both his hands covering his mouth as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The boy knew that he had to warn his uncle and new auntie but before that he had to get that vial.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Pavo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, the vial of blue liquid was clutched in his hand. He had knocked on uncle Gobber's door but there was no answer. Now he had only one other place to go since he did not know in which room uncle Hiccup slept.

He finally reached the room and banged as loud as he could on the door. Gobber who sat nearest to the door stood up and opened it. "Pavo? What are ya doing here so late laddie?"

Pavo scampered inside and quickly said "Mommy and daddy have been bad."

Pavo looked around and saw Hiccup and Astrid as well as Fishlegs also in the room along with his grandparents.

"Now what do ya mean lad?" Gobber asked as Pavo proceeded to show Gobber the vial.

"They have been hurting grandma and grandpa with this." Pavo stated as he pushed the vial in Gobber's hand.

"Is that the poison?" Fishlegs asked as he took the vial from Gobber to inspect.

"Pavo" Hiccup said as he crouched down to the boy's height. "What did you hear?"

"They said….. they said" The boy thought. "That they thought you were dead and now their plans have a kink… I think."

Hiccup's eyebrows shot upwards as did those of everybody in the room. "What else did you hear?"

"Mommy hit daddy and said that he wouldn't have been Chief without her help and then she showed him that." Pavo pointed to the vial. "something about eli…elim…."

"Eliminating?" Astrid guessed and Pavo nodded.

"Yes! Eliminating the competition." Pavo said as he looked at the adults in the room who looked shocked.

"Hiccup, this really is poison." Fishlegs said as he had finished examining it with one of his spells. "I can use the purging spell now that I know what was used."

Stoick sat quietly as he let the new information sink in. "My own son. Why?" He asked himself as his fists clenched.

Stoick tried to stand up but Gobber pushed him back in his seat. "Stoick what do ya plan on doing?"

"I'm going to give that boy and that good fur nothing wife of his a piece of my mind!" Stoick growled as he slammed his fist angrily on the table making Pavo flinch and hide behind Hiccup.

"Ya might want ta calm down Stoick yer scaring the little one." Gobber said as he motioned to Pavo who was clinging to Hiccup's pants.

Stoick's mouth formed an 'O' when he noticed that he had scared the boy and he bend down slowly. "Sorry lad, didn't mean to scare ya." Stoick said. "Thank you for bringing that liquid."

Pavo surprised Stoick by running up to him and hugging him. After the boy let go Stoick turned to Gobber.

"Don't ya look at me now." Gobber stated. "It's tha lass ya should talk to. She's had a wicked gleam in her eyes for a while now."

At that statement Stoick turned to look at Astrid who now sported a smirk.

"What are you thinking Astrid?" Hiccup asked as his lips began to twitch.

"Just a bit of a show." Astrid answered.

The following morning Astrid and Hiccup were already in the throne room, along with Toothless and Stormfly who flanked them, when all the nobles entered, or at least tried to. Some held their heads, others moaned and others walked into the wooden doors.

"Gobber really did a number on them." Astrid stated as she winced when a portly noble walked into a stone pillar.

Eret and the other knights had no hangover as Astrid had warned them when she went to fetch Fishlegs. "Your Highness, Hiccup. Quite a night we had." Eret greeted as he placed two chairs facing the throne.

Astrid and Hiccup greeted Eret as well when they saw Ruffnut saunter into the room like she had no care in the world, followed by Snotlout and Tuffnut who were supporting each other.

"I'm not even surprised by that." Astrid stated as she gave Ruffnut a wave which was cheerfully returned.

The Vikings looked better than the nobles since they were used to heavy drinking and they were congratulating Gobber on a good performance. Geir and Froda were some of the last to enter and once everybody was present Astrid indicated for the doors to the room to be closed.

"Greetings all!" Astrid said in a normal tone but almost everyone still cringed. "This won't do at all." Astrid stated before using her magic to make everyone feel better. The room immediately brightened up as their headaches disappeared.

"Greetings all!" Astrid said again and those in attendance bowed to her. "I know we should be having a meeting to discuss the recent threat but another urgent matter has to be dealt with first."

Her statement caused whispers to flow around the room as the nobles started speculating.

"Now would Chief Geir and his wife please come forward and sit. This involves you and I would like this matter settled."

Geir looked to Froda who was staring in shock that they were being called. They proceeded to the front and sat in the chairs facing Astrid.

Astrid rested her head against her palm and looked at the couple. "Now yesterday some serious accusations have been levied against you. Two counts of attempted murder with the victims being Stoick and Valka Haddock. What say you in defense?"

Shocked gasps spread through the crowd as they all looked to the Viking chief and his wife who had gone deathly pale.

"It's a lie!" Geir shouted as he angrily stood up. "It's a lie I tell you!"

"Chief Geir sit down." Astrid said in a low voice. Reluctantly Geir took his seat but he was now angrily glaring. "The fact is that you had the most to gain from their deaths."

"Wait how do we know that it isn't the plague!" Geir shouted as he remembered what his wife said last night.

"There is no possible way that it could have been the plague. The plague is magical and the shield keeps anyone that has it out, we have been taking in many people along our borders who are not sick and our patrol will give an account that it does not let people pass who have the sickness. Your parents could not have entered this country if they had the plague. That is after all one of the reasons you are all here."

That shut Geir up and Froda looked at the Queen in astonishment. She had miscalculated. 'She had to salvage what she could of the situation' she thought as she looked at her husband. Tears began to well in her eyes and then she said "You brought your parents a pitcher of ale, did you really poison them?! How could you?!"

Geir gaped at his wife as he heard the people around her sympathize as she sobbed.

Hiccup however just smirked. "My wife never mentioned that they were poisoned." Hiccup stated as Froda's head shot up. "She also did not say that ale was used to poison the victims. So you can stop crying and answer how you knew that."

"I….I….." Froda stammered as she looked around wildly. "It is obvious right!" She then shouted. "What other way would there have been?"

"Let's see" Astrid said in amusement from upon her throne, "There is stabbing, strangling, drowning…..need I go on?"

"Well Geir, it looks like your wife wants to throw you under the cart." Hiccup said to his brother.

"No No NO!" Geir shouted as he banged his fists on the arm rests. "She was the one who came up with the idea! She was the one who poisoned them! She wanted a life of luxury!"

"Shut up!" Froda angrily yelled to her husband. "They can't prove anything!"

Froda then turned to Astrid. "It's true isn't it _your Highness_. You have no proof."

"Now that is where you are wrong." Astrid said and indicated for the side doors to open and in came Pavo, who handed her a vial, followed by Stoick and Valka, who were poison free now thanks to Fishlegs, and of course Gobber. Froda blanched when she recognized the vial and then glared at the boy.

"Your son brought this to us. He took it out of your chambers." Astrid stated. "Funny that this vial contained the exact poison which was purged from your parents in law. You poisoned them, with the knowledge of your husband, so that they would step down and make him Chief and status and riches were then yours for the taking."

"You know love." Hiccup said as he looked pensive. "I don't think that was her entire plan."

"I happen to agree. Such power hungry types are never satisfied with what they have." Astrid stated as she looked Froda straight in the eye. "You first set your eyes on Hiccup, eldest and in the position to become Chief, but you could not manipulate him how you wanted. He in fact had a brain, so you targeted his younger brother."

"Hey!" Geir yelled in indignation.

Froda growled but Astrid paid it no mind as she continued with her theory. "Once married to Geir, you set your sights on the Chiefdom by poisoning his parents to make it look like age and illness were taking its toll. Now your husband was made Chief but that wasn't enough for you was it? You planned to eliminate him as well."

"What!" Geir shouted as he looked to his fuming wife.

"It's simple actually. Kill your husband, making it look like an accident or illness, and then act the grieving widowed mother who would act as regent until her child came of age."

The entire hall had grown deadly quiet as they listened to the queen. What they did not expect was Froda's reaction. She pulled a dagger from her wrist and with a war cry lunged for Astrid.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Astrid was not even fazed by Froda's attack. Hiccup had a sword to her neck before she even reached his wife. Stormfly and Toothless had stood up and were growling and ready to defend their humans should anyone try to harm them.

"Drop it." Hiccup hissed as Froda quickly let go of the dagger, causing it to clatter to the ground. She hesitantly took a step back as the tip of the blade was still pressed against her neck.

"H….Hiccup, darling y…you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Froda asked shyly as she batted her eyelashes.

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes.

"Really Froda? You trying to seduce Hiccup did not work the first time and now you are even trying it in front of your husband. Shame on you!" Astrid stated as she looked at the woman in contempt.

"You what!" Geir shouted as his fists clenched.

"Oh shut up!" Froda muttered.

"Let us just get on with the sentencing." Astrid stated in a bored tone. "Both of you have already shown your true colors."

"I don't think so!" Froda shouted haughtily as she pointed a finger at Astrid. "You can't do a thing to us. We are visiting dignitaries and we are not on Berk either so Berkian law does not apply. You-hfmmf"

"Thank you Ruffnut." Astrid said as Ruffnut took a bow while the magic around her vanished. "You have been practicing."

Froda tried to shout but no sound came out as she opened her mouth.

"I do love silencing spells." Astrid said before she glared at the two in front of her. "Now I do believe we had an agreement, this is still conclave and you all would abide by the laws of this realm." At this Thuggory and others gave their nods. "One of those is that as Queen, my decisions are final. Therefore I can sentence you for your crimes."

"Chief Geir, you shall be stripped of your title. Your father shall take over in your stead until a suitable successor can be named. The rest of your sentence will be your father's choice. Froda, for being the manipulative wretch that you are I decree that you shall be stripped of your riches and status. Your fate shall be decided upon your return to Berk but for the rest of your stay here you shall remain in the form that I give you."

Astrid shot a blast at Froda and those in the hall had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light had vanished they noticed a cactus in a flowerpot where Froda once stood.

"You'll need to…eh… water her, every few days." Astrid said as she had her guards led Geir, who had picked up the flowerpot, away.

"Why a cactus?" Hiccup whispered as everyone watched the them being led out.

"I was thinking of a monkey at first but that would have been a headache to keep track of." Astrid mumbled before she turned back to those in the room.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, let's move on to why you all are originally here."

The nobles were more complacent now that they had witnesses what the Dark Queen could do to a person with ease and Thuggory stepped forward to start the negotiations.

"Your Highness as you know the Red plague is advancing, and Sielihah is taking over the kingdoms swiftly. We require a way to ensure the safety of our people. Would you be able to provide that protection?"

"You speak of protection when it is already too late for the mainland." Astrid said as many looked at her in shock. "Sielihah's influence reaches to everywhere those red clouds are. The shield surrounding Forline is only effective because it was cast before the plague spread. The shield can be cast on the Viking islands but it will be weaker than this one because the population is much smaller."

"So you cannot help us?" Thuggory now asked.

"I never said that." Astrid commented. "Forline is taking in refugees from the other realms as we speak, however we cannot keep taking in refugees even if they help strengthen the shield. There just aren't that many resources. What we need to do is take the fight to our adversary."

Astrid's statement caused a flurry of shouts of dismay to echo through the room.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we fight her?!" A noble lady asked dismayed. "I have seen her suck the life out of my husband!"

"Yes I am seriously suggesting that we bring the fight to her." Astrid said as she gripped the armrests of her throne. "It is the one thing that she will not be expecting. Eliminating Sielihah will reverse the effects of her magic. The plague shall dissipate and those under her control would regain their free will."

"But our attacks do nothing to her." Another stated. "She bats magic away like it is an annoying fly and our soldiers cannot even get close before she takes over their minds."

"I'm assuming only clerics battled her." Astrid stated as she saw many nod. "Their magic would have no effect on Sielihah, she herself had made sure of that. The magic that the clerics are forbidden to perform is what would deal the most damage to her and that is where dark practitioners come into play. My realm is a safe haven for those who do not wish to become clerics so there are enough practitioners here willing to get rid of the scourge that made people afraid of them."

"There is something else." Stoick suddenly spoke up.

"Sielihah's base is in Thellone. If we are to bring an army to face her then we would have to travel under those red clouds and possibly expose our men to the plague and her mind control."

"Who said anything about traveling underneath the red clouds?" Hiccup now said as he smirked. "We haven't been idle."

"What do you mean?" Dagur asked. "Don't tell me that you have another crazy plan churning in that head of yours."

"We already created a straight route to Thellone but Sielihah had not been staying in one place for very long until recently and fighting her before she revealed her true colors would only make her a martyr and ignite war between the kingdoms and Forline."

"But still those clouds. Would they not affect us?" Someone in the crowd asked skeptically.

"Let us worry about those clouds." Astrid stated.

"I still have to ask your Highness." Thuggory stated. "What would you request of our side of this deal if Sielihah is defeated?"

"Equality." Astrid stated without hesitating. "I request that the dark practitioners be treated as equals by all the kingdoms. They will not be scorned for their gifts or their ideals and can safely walk the streets without fearing for their lives or that of their families."

"That is a reasonable request your Highness. I am sure that it will be honored. If not you may call upon the rules of conclave." Thuggory readily agreed.

"Then gather what men you can. It's time we end this."


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"I can't believe this." Dagur mumbled as he sat on his Gronckle, Shattermaster. "I can't believe they did this."

"Whispering deaths are quite useful." Astrid said as she flew on Stormfly through the giant tunnel. "Hiccup managed to get them to make a path to Thellone in just a few months. Although he did end up with some setbacks."

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled surprised. "Are you seriously going to tell them about _that_?!"

"About what?" Thuggory asked as he was hanging on for dear life too one the necks of a Snafflefang.

"Well…" Astrid said as she shot Hiccup a smirk. "My husband might have made a wrong turn and ended up draining a swamp."

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" Hiccup muttered as Toothless took the lead.

"Hiccup, you and Toothless were covered in so much mud!" Astrid laughed. "Both of you looked like giant walking mud monsters!"

"I would pay to see that." Heather stated upon Windshear which caused Hiccup to let out a low groan.

"Be prepared." Hiccup said as they flew for another couple of minutes. "We are almost at our destination."

In the distance they saw several Whispering deaths curled up. Astrid took a look behind her and saw that the soldiers had been keeping up behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped in front of the Whispering deaths and waited for everybody to assemble. Astrid spoke in a firm voice "Everyone, this will be a deciding battle to end the scourge that has befallen us. We shall fight not just for our country but also for our families and friends!"

Loud cheering could be heard from the soldiers and magic practitioners which had joined this campaign.

"Does everybody know the plan?" Astrid asked and she could see nodding from Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins who were way too enthusiastic about their part. Even Camilla and Melissa had decided to join the party and were also sitting on a Zippleback.

"Once Hiccup gives the signal the dragons will tunnel upwards which will land us right in the throne room of Haleah." Astrid stated. "Magic practitioners will follow me for a surprise attack since we are the least susceptible to the mind control."

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you know what to do next." Hiccup said as the twins had a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"That we do!" Tuffnut shouted.

"This will be so much fun!" Ruffnut exclaimed as their dragon nodded.

"I wonder about those two sometimes." Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs.

"Once the clouds have been taken care of the soldiers will move in to secure the castle." Astrid stated as she turned to Hiccup.

"Be careful love." She said as she kissed Hiccup on the lips.

"I should be telling you that." Hiccup whispered back as he returned the kiss."

Some of the knights were 'aawing' at the display of affection.

"Everybody ready?!" Astrid asked as she hopped back on Stormfly.

'Ayes' could be heard echoing through the tunnel as Hiccup gave the signal to the Whispering deaths.

The dragons tunneled straight upwards and Astrid as well as the other practitioners followed her lead.

Up in the throne room of Haleah's castle sat Sielihah looking bored as she listened to the reports from Drago and Viggo who stood on bended knee before her.

"As you can see your Grace. Ingum has surrendered to us after your display of power. All of the northern kingdoms are now yours." Drago reported. "Your soldiers are now moving onwards to Euradrin and soon all the southern kingdoms will fall as well."

"All except for that ghastly realm whose queen dares to keep me out of." Sielihah stated angrily as she clenched her fist. "That useless girl failed in her task and now I will have to find another way to deal with that wretched Dark Queen."

"Surely you, the mighty Sielihah, could take care of the Dark Queen. After all she pales in comparison to your powers." Drago stated.

"Suck up." Viggo muttered under his breath as he kept his head bowed.

"Hmmm" Sielihah thought. "You are right. Let those fools cower behind their shield. There is no way that can do anyth-"

A rumbling came from the ground and Sielihah grasped the throne's armrest as she saw the floor breaking.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Sielihah shouted as the whispering deaths broke through the floor.

They were soon followed by dragon riders who started firing offensive spells at those already in the room.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" Astrid yelled as Drago's mouth hung open upon catching sight of his former queen.

"YEEEEHAAAAHH!" The twins screamed as they raced straight for the roof. With the help of their dragon they managed to blow a hole straight through the floors above.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sielihah shouted as she and everyone else had to find cover for the falling debris.

"Have you honestly never heard of a surprise attack!" Astrid said before firing a blast through the hole and into the clouds. "Your game ends now!"

"Don't get too cocky _your Highness_." Sielihah hissed. "Soon you and everybody with you shall be under my command!"

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted and her dragon let loose her spikes in the direction of the throne. Sielihah had to duck to avoid them and ended up on the floor. "It isn't you who should be so cocky!" Astrid stated and pointed to the hole in the roof.

Sielihah angrily looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the clouds receding as a swarm of dragons descended from the sky. Their wingbeats were creating the gusts which pushed the clouds away.

"W…WHAT!" Sielihah shrieked as she stood up. "HOW?!"

"Your red clouds are just that. Clouds. You can only gain control of a person's mind if they are under those clouds. If there aren't any then you have no power over us!" With that said Astrid let out a sharp whistle which was the signal for the soldiers to enter.

Sielihah's eyes widened as numerous knights on dragonback emerged from below.

"Now Sielihah." Astrid said as she got off of Stormfly and magic started swirling around her. "Let us end this."


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Hiccup parried another blow as he and the soldiers were busy holding off the enemy knights. "Try not to kill them!" Hiccup ordered as he knocked one out with the hilt of his blade. Toothless was next to him and proceeded to whack those under mind control away with his tail.

From the corner of his eye he could see Astrid going toe to toe with Sielihah. Magic clashed were they battled and created shockwaves through the air. So far there appeared to be no clear winner.

"YAAAAHH!" was yelled and Hiccup had to duck out of the way as a spear stabbed in his direction.

"I'll have your head!" Drago growled as he gripped the spear tighter. Hiccup held his sword in front of him ready to fend off the attack while Toothless was growling at the man. A blast was already charging in his maw.

"How dare you ruin all my pla-" Drago accused but he was stopped when somebody was thrown at him from above.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouted with his fist in the air as he squarely landed on Drago, knocking the spear out of his hand.

"One small Snotlout delivery!" The twins shouted from upon their dragon before heading back into the fray to cause more chaos.

"I'm not small!" Snotlout shouted at the twins. "I'm petit!"

Hiccup really wanted to facepalm. Snotlout turned to Hiccup and boasted "See how awesome I am."

Drago, now dazed, shoved Snotlout off of him. "Why you gnat!" Drago shouted at Snotlout as he drew his sword and advanced on him.

Drago had forgotten about Hiccup as he was about to unleash his anger on Snotlout. Hiccup then tapped him on the shoulder and punched Drago in the face when he whirled around.

"For a lanky guy you pack a punch." Snotlout muttered as he saw that the burly man had passed out. "He's not mind controlled."

"I had wanted to do that for a while and no he isn't." Hiccup said as he produced some rope from Toothless' saddlebag. A smirk appeared on Hiccup's face.

"You will see." Hiccup stated as he began tying Drago up. "Toothless cover us." Hiccup said. Toothless took a defensive stance and fired a small blast at any approaching enemy. Not enough to kill them but definitely enough to knock them out.

When Hiccup, with the help of Snotlout, was done dealing with Drago they surveyed the room. Most of those attacking had begun to falter and they were now easier to knock out.

"Is it just me or is it getting easier?" Snotlout asked as he knocked someone unconscious.

Hiccup looked at the battle between Astrid and Sielihah and it looked like it had gotten much more intense. Spells were flying and the two women crackled with magic flowing around them.

"Maybe,…" Hiccup said more to himself. "Maybe, Sielihah's concentration is not on her minions as much now that she has to fight one-on-one."

"Hiccup!" Was yelled and Hiccup turned to see Ryany approaching. "The North and West wings are already under our control. Ellyn and Eret have gone with a party to secure the East and Cyne has gone to secure the South."

"Ryany Go back up Cyne." Hiccup said. "It looks like there will be no more resistance in the throne room for now."

Ryany give Hiccup a salute before taking out his new crossbow. "I have been meaning to try this thing out." Hiccup heard him say as he sped off.

"Let's finish sweepi-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted in worry as he saw that she had landed against a wooden table due to a strong magical blast from her opponent.

"Die you wench!" Was suddenly shouted as a man who had hidden himself behind the throne charged at Sielihah. She however simply caught the dagger before kneeing the man in the groin.

"Now what is this?" Sielihah asked. "Viggo, do you dare betray me."

"You killed my brother. Did you really think I was loyal to you?"

"No" She simply said before blasting Viggo into a pillar. "That's why your attack did not surprise me." She muttered as the man lay hunched over.

Hiccup had hurried to Astrid's side and checked for any serious injuries when Sielihah was distracted. Astrid was dazed but managed to give Hiccup a smile.

"Aaaw isn't that precious." Sielihah mockingly said as she approached. Hiccup stood in front of Astrid, who was still dazed but was steadily coming too.

"Is that jealousy talking?" Hiccup mocked back.

"You know nothing." Sielihah said in a superior tone. "Humans are bugs."

"Isn't that hypocritical?" Hiccup asked as he drew Sielihah's attention away from his wife. "You are human too. Then you must be a very ugly bug."

Sielihah's eye twitched upon Hiccup's taunting and her hand clenched as they were now circling each other. "How dare you call me ugly! People have gazed at my beauty in awe."

"Wow, what a vain person you are." Hiccup said as he wagged his finger at her in a tisk-tisk motion. "Jealousy and vanity. Not a healthy combination if you ask me.

"You will learn your place mongrel!" Sielihah hissed. "At my fe-AAH" She screamed as a large blast of magic sent her careening into a wall. Hiccup looked and saw Astrid standing there with her arms outstretched as green magic swirled about. Behind Astrid stood Fishlegs, Camilla and Melissa each casting healing and rejuvenation spells.

"You have some nerve!" Sielihah shouted as red magic streamed around her. She had managed to put up a last minute shield. "I wonder how you will attack when someone precious to you is my hostage." She cackled and out stretched her hand causing glowing red chains to surround and bind Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed in worry as the chains dragged Hiccup to Sielihah, who let out an evil laugh.

"Now what will you do?" Sielihah asked as she trailed a finger across Hiccup's cheek. "If you attack me I'll simply use him as a shield. Will you watch me drain his life, or should I make him my slave because there is no way that the queen can save her man."

"I'd rather watch her shut you up." Hiccup muttered as he tried to wriggle free. "There is something you should know about my wife."

"And what is that?" Sielihah asked as she tightened the chains.

"Making her angry is never a good thing." Hiccup gasped out as the magic was suffocating him.

"Hah! She is not even in my league." Sielihah stated before blue lightning streaked inches above her head. Her eyes widened and she looked at the disheveled blonde who was standing opposite her and glaring. "That was a… that was a fused spell…" Sielihah muttered not believing it. "I made sure the theory for that was destroyed! How do you know this!"

"Magic shall accumulate with _conviction_ , magic shall flow with _intent_ , magic is not without _imagination_. This was how the first spells were created." Astrid stated as she gathered her powers. "I've figured out the theory a while ago and was saving this to really catch you off guard. But that was before you decided to hold my husband hostage."

"What can you do!" Sielihah shouted. "A fused blast would just injure the man you care for that much more!"

"Who said anything about a blast." Astrid said as she looked the woman dead in the eye. "You seem to think that only two spells can be combined at a time. That is where your imagination stops."

Everyone in the room was watching in awe as four magic circles appeared. Astrid concentrated as the circles became one.

"This can't be." Sielihah muttered in shock but she could only stare as the spells combined until a small dark green circle floated in front of Astrid.

Astrid placed her hand against the circle and pulled from it a double sided axe with a green blade covered in runes.

"Well, convinced now?" Hiccup asked Sielihah who was still using him as a shield. Her eyes were wide as she could not believe that four spells were just fused to make an axe.

"Hiccup, sweetheart don't move." Astrid said as she tested the weight of the axe before she charged at Sielihah while dodging the blasts that were sent her way.

"I can't move honey." Hiccup answered dryly as he saw his wife dodge another blast.

"Is she crazy?!" Sielihah shouted in panic.

"Probably." Hiccup said as Astrid was close enough and slashed the axe through both Hiccup and Sielihah.

The axe went through without harming their bodies but the chains around Hiccup vanished immediately.

"What?!" Sielihah asked perplexed as she checked her body for any wounds.

"This axe does not harm humans." Astrid stated as a smirk graced her face as the green bladed axe in her hand vanished.

It was then that Sielihah started screaming. Her body was becoming wrinkled and started shriveling. Her red hair started graying at an incredible rate.

"This axe attacks ill intended magic. Your body is full of it and soon you will be nothing but dust." Astrid said as the woman became older and older. "Consider this the equivalent of the shield around Forline."

Sielihah screamed in fury and panic as her body started crumbling. Soon she was gone and the red clouds along the horizon started dissipating. The soldiers cheered loudly as they began helping those who were mind controlled.

"Oh, I have a late wedding present for you." Hiccup said as he took Astrid's hand and led her to a window.

Astrid raised an eyebrow when she saw Toothless proudly guarding Drago who was dangling upside down from one of the flagpoles.

"Greetings Drago." Astrid said cheerfully as she saw him blanch. "Isn't my husband most thoughtful?" She asked as she gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek.


	59. Epilogue

**AN: Hello all! Sad to say that this is the last part of the story. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I will be finishing up my other fic 'It's a mad mad world' this month as I will be taking April and May off to rest and study. I will have a lot of school assignments in these two months and midterms in May but I will be posting one or two oneshots. Also I will be back in June with a new story. I hope to release it before the premier of the new Mummy movie as it will be part of that genre. (a homage if you will to the older versions of these movies)**

 **Epilogue**

(7 months later)

Wind blew through Hiccup's hair as Toothless and he streaked across the sky. Astrid flew next to him and challenged him to a race. Seven months had passed since the final battle and the kingdoms were slowly recovering.

Sielihah's statues were taken down and the cleric order was dissolved. The nobles held true to their word as they worked to bring forward equality for the dark practitioners.

Astrid was delighted to throw Drago in a cell after she had him confess what happened to Ellyn's brother. She was tempted to have the dragons eat him but Hiccup's reminder that the dragons would get stomach aches made her reconsider. Fishlegs and Heather have been courting of the last three months now and Hiccup had a feeling that Dagur and Astrid had several bets going. Snotlout and Ruffnut announced last week that they had set a date for their wedding and Ruffnut was learning magic from Astrid as long as she promised not to destroy anymore castle wings. Camilla and Melissa had decided to travel with Alvin and the Outcasts while Tuffnut was busy playing matchmaker for Chicken, having apparently developed the rooster screening system.

Ellyn and Eret have now begun courting after months of dancing around each other while Ryany was actively avoiding a very very persistent maid from the castle. Hiccup had a feeling that Cyne was the one to always divulge Ryany's hiding spot as payback for pestering him all the time.

The Vikings left Forline after the battle. Stoick and Valka would be taking care of Pavo, and had promised not to repeat their mistakes. Gobber had permission to hit them over the head with a spoon if they did. Hiccup had told his parents that he did not know if he could ever forgive them for their treatment but he was willing to start anew.

Astrid had been tempted to leave Froda as a cactus but Stoick, who was acting as Chief again, assured her that the woman would not get off lightly. A few months ago a letter arrived from Berk telling them that Froda and Geir would be shoveling manure for a very very long time. There was also an invitation attached for them to visit Berk.

Toothless had his tongue hanging out as he and Hiccup closed in on Stormfly and Astrid. The small island of Berk coming into view as they prepared to land.

On the island Pavo saw the two dragons approach. The little boy ran out of the blacksmith stall while happily shouting "Gobber! Uncle Hiccup and auntie Astrid are coming!"

-The End-


End file.
